Bad Moon Rising
by beccaA
Summary: When it's werewolves against vampires, who will the slayer stand beside. BF pairing. alt season 3. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Bad moon Rising

Disclaimer: I own nothing, joss owns all the characters in this fic and some of my ideas came from the film Underworld which i also don't own :-(

THE BRONZE - SUNNYDALE

(Buffy's POV)

"Check out slut-o-rama and her disco Dave!" I follow Cordelia's gaze and notice a brunette dancing with a guy who looks like he'd taken fashion advice from Stevie Wonder. Wow! She can dance and there's something about her that seems familiar but I can't put my finger on it. I watch as they head outside and I get up to follow them the scoobs look at me "I don't think that guy thrives on sunshine."

I'm that busy trying to follow her to make sure she's ok that I don't see Scott till it's too late. God can't this guy take a hint! "Scott sorry can't talk just now …I-I gotta go" I call over my shoulder as I race out the door. God awkward much!

I franticly look around but there's no sign of them I hear the Scoobs coming up behind me. I look towards an alleyway as I hear sounds of a struggle, Xander hands me a stake before I'm on the move again. I feel like Wonder Woman as I speed round the corner ready to come to the rescue only to find the brunette making mincemeat of the vamp. I kind of deflate then and stand there shocked as she asks to borrow my stake but before I can answer she's grabbed it off me and staked the vamp. I'm still trying to recover from my brain fart and ask her who she is when I hear Oz say "I'm gonna go out on a limb an say there's a new slayer in town."

"Not quite, my names Faith. And Buffy I need your help."

OUTSIDE BRONZE

(Buffy's POV)

The rest of the guy's have gone back into the bronze cause I wanted to interrogate Faith in private. She needs my help? For some reason that makes me happy ok weirdness I should maybe start speaking now cause she's starting to look uncomfortable. "who and what are you and how do you know who I am? And where did you learn to fight like that?" okay probably too many question at once but at least my brains functioning now. I watch her closely as she answers.

"well my names Faith, which you already know, I'm a Garou, where I come from your practicly famous, I taught myself how to fight, my favourite colours black and I love popcorn." she says with a grin and I can't help but smile back awww she's got dimples! that's sooo cute! Oh my god! where the hell did that thought come from, bad brain bad!

"wait you're a Garou what's a Garou? And I'm famous?" there I go again with the questions. Mouth do you NOT know when to stop!

"you always ask people you meet this many questions B? cause it kinda puts a girl on the spot, you know? A Garou's a type of werewolf and encase you couldn't tell from my accent I'm from good ol Boston home of the sox. And yeah everyone's heard of ya and when I say everyone I mean vamps, demons the usual crowd and the rest of my clan. Your like a rock star, only I thought you'd be taller." I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a weird compliment…..think I'll take the compliment. I can feel her looking me up and down and it makes me feel shy.

"why do you want my help?" she looks around her, she looks nervous.

"I'd rather not talk about it out here is there someplace more private we could talk?"

"I know just the place and there's someone I'd want you to meet". I reply and we walk out into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

GILES APARTMENT

(No-ones POV)

Giles was woken by somebody franticly pounding on the door. "For the love of God whoever it is would you stop with that incessant BANGING!" Giles threw open the front door and was greeted by a sheepish looking Buffy and some girl he'd never seen before.

"Nice pyjamas Giles." Buffy said with a smirk, Faith was trying to stifle her laughter, she didn't want to offend somebody that she had just met but geez this guy had poor fashion taste I mean tweed pyjamas what era's he from.

"Giles this is Faith she needs our help so I suggested that we come to you what with you being knowledge guy and all." Buffy and Faith stood looking at him expectantly before Giles remembered his manners and invited them in.

GILES LIVING ROOM

(No-ones POV)

Buffy and Faith were sitting on one couch while Giles was sitting facing them waiting for them to start. "B ain't you gonna introduce us?" asked Faith looking warily at Giles.

"Oh sorry uh… this is Giles my watcher…you can trust him and there's nothing that he doesn't know about and Giles this is Faith she's a Garou." Giles seemed rather pleased at Buffy's compliment however he choked on his tea when she finished her sentence. He turned to Faith, shocked.

"A Garou are you sure?" Faith looked slightly miffed.

"hey! I am sitting right here!"

Giles looked embarrassed "sorry where are my manners, its just that Garou's where thought to be a myth, I'd heard stories about them when I was training to be a watcher but nobody has ever seen or heard of them for over 1000 years. If any did exist they where thought to have been extinct by now. This is rather fascinating." Buffy, feeling left out of the loop, didn't like it and decided to let her feelings be known and she didn't like the way that Giles was staring at Faith. And by the looks of it neither did Faith.

"Excuse me am I the only person that doesn't know what a Garou is?"

"Sorry Buffy, Faith would you like to explain or should I? Asked Giles.

"Think you should do it G-man" replied Faith settling back on the sofa. Giles turned to Buffy and explained.

"A Garou is a werewolf that has the ability to change whenever they wish and they have full control of themselves whilst they are in wolf form. They can also communicate telepathically with other members of their pack or clan over long distances. Am I correct?" he asked Faith.

"Pretty much" she replied "but I can lose control if my emotions are too strong. Like if I'm really angry or frightened. It's like a reflex thing." Buffy who had been looking between Giles and Faith during the story looked at Faith.

"Could you change right now? You know if you wanted to I mean…not that you have to or anything…..I just want to see what you look like…". Faith looked over at Giles as if asking permission. He nodded and motioned for Buffy to step back as Faith stood up and moved into the centre of the room.

They both watched in awe as her whole body started to glow faintly and her image seemed to shimmer making her features hard to distinguish. She seemed to grow in height to over six foot and as soon as it started it had finished. Faith no longer stood before them but a large wolf like creature. It had the head of a wolf, but the body was slightly human in shape and was covered in thick black fur. Buffy noticed that she even had a tail. She was broken from her thoughts by a scream and a dull thud. She looked towards the door and saw that the Scooby's had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

note: just want to say thanks to the peeps that took the time to review greatly appreciated. honsetly if anyone has any ideas on where i should take this fic let me know. criticisms also welcome lol.

Buffy automatically stepped between Faith and the scoobs whilst Willow scraped Xander off the floor. "Oh my God! What _is_ that thing!" Faith looked warily at the new arrivals especially the one who had just spoken as she was brandishing a can of hair spray and it was aimed at her eyes.

"Cordelia that's Faith, the girl that was outside the bronze. She's not going to hurt you, now give me the hairspray your making her nervous." Cordelia grudgingly handed it over before giving Faith a wide berth

"I'm making her nervous geez what is wrong with you people she's a six foot thing with teeth if anyone has the right to be nervous it's me" she mumbled before throwing herself on the couch next to Xander who hadn't taken his eyes off Faith since his fainting episode. Buffy looked at Faith as if to say sorry, Faith shrugged her shoulders and began to change back to her human form.

"Wow that was amazing" said Willow who was still looking at Faith with awe. Faith was surprised that she wasn't scared. Noticing Faith's surprise Buffy whispered "her boyfriends a werewolf" Faith nodded at this piece of information and let Buffy lead her towards the couch where they sat next to Willow, as Cordelia and Xander where throwing Faith weary looks. Sensing Faith's discomfort Buffy placed a reassuring hand on her arm and felt her relax slightly. "let me introduce you to my friends, this here is Willow our Wicca in training" willow blushed slightly at the compliment "and over there is Xander and Cordelia." she said gesturing to the other couch. Xander gave a slight wave, still not quite sure what to make of Faith and Cordelia merely sighed looking bored as usual.

Giles cleared his throat before speaking "now that I have your attention perhaps we can get back to the matter at hand, which is the reason of Faith's arrival in Sunnydale."

Seeing Faith's hesitation Buffy gently squeezed her hand "don't worry, my friends are part of the team you can trust them, ok" Buffy said with a small grin, Faith couldn't help but smile back.

They all looked at Faith as she began her story. "My people have been at war with Vampires for over two thousand years. We guard a hell mouth near Boston. Everything was fine till about two months ago when about a dozen vamps seem to have gotten infected by some sort of virus. It makes them stronger and faster and they are immune to daylight and holy water. For some reason they aren't interested in the hell mouth, but my people. I volunteered to lead them away from the rest of my clan by leading false trails. I've been travelling round the country for weeks looking for you B I need your help to get rid of them for good. There's rumours that the vamps Are trying to find the cause of the virus so that they can spread it to the rest of their population and I..we…need to stop them before that happens." Everyone looked at Faith in shock as her story unravelled and as the implications began to set in. They all looked at Giles as he stood up and walked towards the phone.

"I must contact the Council at once, this is a matter of great urgency and any information they have will be of assistance. Meanwhile I suggest that you all head home for some rest as we will have a great deal of research to do in the morning."

Everyone turned and filed out of Giles's apartment in silence. Buffy turned to Faith "do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Faith looked sheepishly at the ground

"I only jus got here today, I was that busy trying to find you I didn't really think about it."

"Well that's settled you can stay at my house." Buffy raised her hand to cut Faith off when it looked liked she was about to protest. "Faith really it's fine, my mom won't mind and she wouldn't like to think of you staying in a crappy motel, and neither would I." Faith looked at Buffy as she said this and a smile crept onto her face at the thought of Buffy caring for her.

"Thanks B I as long as I ain't imposing or nothing." Buffy smiled and led Faith towards Revello Drive.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: once again a big thank you for the reviews. Much appreciated. writing in italics are people thoughts from now on.

Disclaimer:I own nothing Joss owns everything.

Chapter 4

Buffy had spent the past couple of hours filling her mom in on what had happened tonight. Her mom had agreed to let Faith stay with them while she was in Sunnydale, like Buffy knew she would, and she had just finished helping Faith get settled into the spare room.

Just as she was getting into bed the phone rang. _what now? _Sighing she answered the phone. "Hello"

"hey Buffy"

"oh hey Wills, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something about Faith and Oz, I mean I know they haven't met or anything and I think I'm just being paranoid or it could be cause I'm tired or cause-" Buffy decided to cut her off before it became a full blown babble fest.

"Willow if your worrying about Oz ditching you for Faith because their both werewolves then don't, one Oz is totally into you anybody can see that and two I know we don't know Faith but I think we should give her a little credit ok. Now off to bed with you."

"Ok thanks Buffy I told you I was just being paranoid, I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye Wills." Buffy sighed as she hung up the phone _maybe now I can get some sleep_. Just as she started to drift off she heard a strange noise, groaning she got out of bed and crept into the hall. It sounded like it was coming from Faith's room. She slowly opened the door and peered in. she could see Faith tossing and turning in her sleep, she could hear Faith crying out and could see tears running down her face, she quietly crept towards the bed and knelt down beside her.

"No Teren!….I'm sorry…..forgive me" Buffy cautiously reached out her hand and gently caressed Faith's cheek. " sssh it's ok, I'm here Faith, I won't let anything happen to you" she whispered, she couldn't help but smile as she felt Faith nuzzle her hand and quieten. Buffy stayed that way until she was sure that Faith had calmed, then she quietly made her way back to her own room.

NEXT MORNING

Faith was woken by the smell of food. When her stomach started growling she realised that she couldn't remember the last time she ate. She had constantly been on the move since leaving Boston, never spending more than a couple of days in the same place. She'd lost most of her belongings along the way. Left behind in one of many motels, when she'd had to leave quickly to avoid the vamps. She still had a couple of changes of clothes in a bag on her bike which, she prayed, was still outside the bronze where she'd left it.

Her stomach rumbled again breaking her from her thoughts _better get something to eat _she thought before trudging down the stairs.

She entered the kitchen and was greeted by Joyce who was sitting at the table surrounded by a selection of food. "good morning Faith, help yourself to some food theirs plenty to eat. Did you sleep well?"

"yeah thanks again for letting me stay Mrs S." they both continued to make small talk while they ate their breakfast. They both turned towards the kitchen door when they heard Buffy stomping down the stairs. A bleary eyed Buffy staggered into the kitchen two seconds later mumbling something about coffee. "You not a morning person B?" Faith laughed as Buffy grunted a response and slumped into the chair next to Faith. Joyce patted Buffy's head and placed a mug of coffee in front of her.

Turning to Faith she said "It's useless trying to talk to her if she hasn't had her caffeine fix, it's like talking to a brick." laughing at the look of outrage on Buffy's face, Joyce stood up and said "I'd better get off to work, are you girls sure you'll be ok." seeing their nods she continued "phone my cell if you have any problems and theirs plenty of food in the fridge. Have fun with your research" she called as she headed out the door.

"There's two words that should never go together, research and fun." she grumbled. She looked up from her coffee mug when Faith started laughing at her. "what you think me being tired funny?" she asked.

Faith smirked "No I think its cute." This caused Buffy to almost choke on her coffee and turn ten shades of red. "Uh..thanks..um maybe we should get ready and head over to Giles's".

"sure B lets motivate." Faith winked at Buffy before heading upstairs to get changed. Buffy shook her head , drained the rest of her coffee and followed her upstairs.

SUNNYDALE-STREETS

Faith and Buffy were making small talk on the way to Giles', when Buffy decided o bring up what she heard last night. "Faith can I ask you something?."

Faith glanced over at her "Sure B, shoot." Buffy hesitated before carrying on. "I was just wondering…I mean you don't have to answer cause it's none of my business, but who's Teren?"

Faith looked at Buffy in shock "How did you-"

"You were having a bad dream and I heard you shouting out…you don't have to answer-"

"she was my sister." Faith replied. "she was killed along with my mom when the vamps attacked."

Buffy placed a comforting hand on Faith's shoulder "I'm sorry." Faith seemed to draw strength from the contact "it's ok you didn't know."

"Aaawww ain't this sweet!" Faith and Buffy spun round and came face to face with two vamps. "hey Faithy didn't think we'd find you did ya?". Buffy looked at Faith whose face had paled. "Thought you could run forever didn't you. We knew you'd slip up sometime." they both started to laugh.

Faith seemed to recover from the shock "Screw you!"

"ooh looks like we've got a live one, whose your little friend." the vamps leered at Buffy.

"_I'm _theslayer" Buffy said steeping slightly closer to Faith. She found it unnerving looking at vampires walking around in the daylight, _plus it makes them look uglier _she thought with a shudder. She noticed that the vamps didn't look as confidant as they did before.

Faith also noticed this and seeing her opportunity, she threw a kick to the nearest vamps head knocking him of balance, as she continued her assault the vamp, Buffy tackled the second with a left hook to the face followed by a kick to the knee which brought him to the ground. She slammed her stake into his chest but nothing happened. He quickly threw her off before revealing the armour beneath his clothes. Buffy was distracted as the vamp Faith was fighting flew over her head and into a garbage can. The vamp used her distraction to knock her off balance, he had her pinned to the ground and she began to panic as she realised that she couldn't throw him off. Just as his fangs were about to pierce her neck she heard Faith let out a roar and the weight was lifted from her. She saw Faith in wolf form tearing into the vamps throat, before the vamp knew what had hit him he was dust.

Faith changed back into human form and walked over to Buffy "You ok B?" she asked dusting herself off.

"Yeah I'm fine, you weren't kidding when you said they were strong." looking around she asked "did you see where that other vamp went?". Faith started to reply when she felt a sharp sting in her neck. She put her hand up and pulled out a small red dart. "oh shit" she mumbled her vision going blurry.

"Faith!" she could hear Buffy shouting her name before losing consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

note: here's the next installment. enjoy!

Chapter 5

LIBRARY

The Scoobies were all crowded round the table with a mountain of books sitting in front of them and bored looks on their faces. They were all making small talk when the phone rang, Giles went into his office to answer it whilst Willow filled Oz in on last nights happenings. "So Faith's a werewolf as well?" he asked Willow.

"yeah and I was thinking that she might be able to show you how to control your wolf, I mean it's worth a try right? And she's been a wolf all her life so she's bound to know something and she said that she can control hers and can change when she wants so I think we should maybe ask her when she comes in but we might have to wait until we help her first cause that's only fair right and I should probably breath now cause oxygen's becoming an issue." she gasped.

Oz smiled and listened to her finish her babbling. "I think it's a good idea." she squeezed his hand and smiled. They looked up as Giles came out of his office with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong Giles?" Willow asked.

"That was Buffy, apparently her and Faith were attacked on the way here by a couple of the vampires and Faith was injured. Xander and Cordelia, if you two could continue researching into the vampires and Oz and Willow can begin to look for any poisons that may effect werewolves, or more specifically Garou. I shall head over to Buffy's and help her with Faith. I feel that this is no coincidence, Faith may play a key role in this whole affair and I for one would like to know what. I shall phone you when I know more." he grabbed his car keys and a few books off of one of the shelves before hurriedly leaving the library.

The Scoobies all looked at one another before grabbing a book each and beginning the long painful task of researching. "It never rains then it pours" signed Xander.

BUFFY'S ROOM

Buffy had managed to carry Faith back to her house and had lain her on her bed. She hadn't gained consciousness since she had been hit by the dart and Buffy was starting to worry as she also had a fever. She had just gotten off the phone to Giles when she heard Faith mumbling. Walking over to the bed she picked up a cloth from the basin and gently ran it over Faith's forehead. "Ssh Faith it's ok I'm here, your going to be okay." she whispered gently. Faith began to calm under Buffy's ministrations, and fell back into a restless sleep. Hearing somebody at the door Buffy sat the cloth down and went downstairs. Opening the door she was met by Giles.

"Giles thank God, she's upstairs." leading the way Buffy gave him a summary of what had happened. "They came out of nowhere, there where only two of them but they managed to overpower us. Faith managed to dust one but we lost track of the other, that's when Faith got hit with the dart."

Buffy held her door open for Giles and he walked towards the bed where Faith lay and began examining her. Buffy sat on the bed next to her and took her hand watching Giles while he worked. The silence was broken by his question "Do you still have the dart?" Buffy nodded pointing to where it sat on top of her bedside cabinet. He picked up the dart and walked over to his books and began flicking through them.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" asked Buffy who had began running the cloth over Faith's face again.

He sighed glancing over at Buffy before looking back at his book "I'm not sure, I have Willow and Oz looking for any poisons that could specifically effect Garou's. But, as up until last night, I didn't even know that they still existed, any information about them is scarce let alone any information on poisons. The mere fact that the vampires have gone to the effort of finding Faith and are attempting to put her out of the game, suggest that she may play a key role in their demise."

He watched Buffy as she continued to bath Faith's face and he saw the worry that she held for the other girl. "You care for her don't you" he stated gently, she looked up at him and then back at Faith, never ceasing in her actions.

"I don't know what it is Giles, I mean….I know I've barely known her a day but…… I feel like I've known her all my life. I've never felt this way about anyone, let alone another girl." sighing she looked up at him "It scares me. And I can't stop to think about why I'm feeling this way and what it means cause I've got to save the world………again."

Giles walked over to his slayer and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll get through this Buffy. We will find a cure for Faith and a way to stop these renegade vampires. Remember that you're never alone Buffy, your friends and I will always support you in any decisions that you make." she gave his hand a squeeze "I'd best head back to the library and try to find out what the poison contains, will you be okay?" Upon seeing her nod of agreement he gathered up his things and started to head out the door.

"Giles?" he looked back at her "thanks" she said with a smile.

"Your welcome Buffy. I'll phone you as soon as I find out anything" with that said he closed the door behind him and set off for the library.

LIBRARY

Willow was currently attempting to hack into the councils main database in order to find any information that they may have on Garou's. She knew how much Buffy hated the council and the last thing she would want is for them to become involved especially where Faith was concerned. _Only God knows what they'd do to her _she thought. All she knows is that she wouldn't want the council any where near Oz.

"AHA" she shouted startling everyone in the room.

"Do you _have_ to keep doing that!" yelled Cordelia "Some of us would like to live to see twenty and not have a heart attack every time you have a breakthrough!"

"Sorry" Willow said sheepishly. Oz came over to see what she had found and placed a reassuring hand on her back, turning to face him she said "I've managed to hack into the councils files. You wouldn't _believe_ the information they have stored here. It's basically a who's who of every demon and thing that's ever existed."

"Cool beans" said Xander popping up from behind Oz.

"My thoughts exactly" said Oz staring intently at the screen. "Try looking in that lycanthrope File" he pointed at the screen.

They all looked at the library doors as they swung open. "Hey G-man you'll never guess what our little Willow has managed to do. She's only managed to hack into the councils main database that holds all their top secret, secret stuff." Xander said patting Willow on the back.

Giles walked over to the grinning group "Well done Willow, this is most fortunate, I didn't even know that they had a computer database."

Willow grinned up at him "Neither did I but it looks like my hunch paid off. How's Faith and Buffy?"

Giles sighed "Faith is in a bad way and I think Buffy could use a friend right now, if you wish to go and see her." Willow nodded. "Will you guys be okay without me?" she asked getting up from the computer and grabbing her bag.

"I think I can handle the computer side of things Wills, if you want to go and see the Buffster" Xander replied.

"Oz and Cordelia can help me find out what the poison in this dart contains. I think we can manage." said Giles.

"Well if you need me you know where I am" she called over her shoulder as she left the Library.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: none of the charcters are mine :-(

Authors note: thanks for the reviews you guys keep me going!

Chapter 6

BUFFY'S HOUSE

Buffy and Willow were currently downstairs in the kitchen making something to eat. Buffy was reluctant to leave Faith's side but she had decided to tell Willow about her feelings for Faith and she didn't know how she was going to react. She knew that what Giles had said was true, that her friends where their for her no matter what, but it didn't make this any easier.

They sat at the table and Buffy watched Willow eat whilst she was picking at her food. _How am I gonna say this! Maybe I should do it quickly….like taking off a band aid…….yeah..here goes nothing…_"Willow I think I'm Gay"

Willow, who had just taken the world's largest gulp of juice proceeded to spray it across the kitchen. "You think your what!" she choked looking wide eyed at Buffy and trying to get her breath back.

"oh my God, I knew you'd be wigged, are you wigged? I mean I am and it's happening to me, you don't hate me do you? I'm sorr-"

"Buffy I don't hate you, you're my best friend, you just took me by surprise. I mean its not exactly what I expected you to say and for future reference don't break major news when I'm drinking, you know I only save my fountain impersonation for parties." she joked and added. "I kinda thought something was going on, I saw the way you looked at her upstairs and how protective you where of her when she arrived. Subtlety isn't exactly your middle name."

Buffy still looked worried "But I'm scared Willow, I barely know her and the way I feel about her doesn't make any sense." Willow placed her hand on Buffy's.

"Love isn't supposed to make sense, it just happens. Believe me I know." she smiled. Buffy blushed.

"So your ok with this…you know…..me liking Faith?" Willow nodded. "what about Xander?" Buffy asked.

"Are you kidding me? He'll think all his Christmases have come at once. You'll probably have to fight him off with a stick." they both giggled Buffy was about to speak when she heard a crash from above them. She glanced at Willow before rushing upstairs.

She threw open her bedroom door and saw Faith crouched in the corner of the room growling. Buffy could see that her eyes where yellow like those of a wolves and her canine teeth had elongated. Buffy put an arm up to prevent Willow from rushing into the room behind her. "Willow" she said calmly "I need you to go to the library and get Giles and tell him to bring the tranquilliser gun." she saw Willow hesitate out the corner of her eye "Go, quickly, I'll be fine." when she was sure that Willow had left the house, Buffy cautiously took a step towards Faith, never breaking eye contact.

"Faith?…it's me…Buffy" she flinched when Faith let out a loud growl and backed further into the corner. "It's okay Faith, I'm not here to hurt you." she said speaking calmly and keeping her movements slow and deliberate, so as not to startle her. "I'm here to help." she slowly knelt in front of Faith, and cautiously reached her hand out to stroke Faith's cheek. Seeing Faith beginning to calm, she kept up her actions until she saw Faith's eyes return to their normal chocolaty brown colour.

"Buffy?" Mumbled Faith sounding confused and disorientated. Buffy smiled gently " Hey welcome back." she said "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit" Faith replied fighting to keep her eyes open. "tired" she mumbled before passing out, Buffy caught her before she hit the floor and scooped her into her arms. Standing up she carried her back to bed and tucked her in. She sat and watched Faith sleeping, _I'll find a cure Faith I promise. _She was broken from her thoughts when she heard a car draw up outside _here comes the cavalry _she thought. She gently placed a kiss on Faith's head and rose up off the bed, quietly heading out the room.

She had made it to the bottom of the stairs just as Giles flew in the front door tranquilliser gun at the ready. Buffy put her hands up "Whoa, chill Rambo crisis has been averted." Giles sheepishly put the gun down and looked at Buffy in concern. "Are you okay Buffy?"

"Yeah I'm fine physically, but mentally….lets just say its been a long day." She led them through to the living room where she slumped onto the couch and Giles sat down next to her.

"How is Faith?" he asked.

Buffy sighed "I honestly don't know. She was still unconscious after you'd left. When Wills arrived we went downstairs. We were only downstairs for about ten minutes when I heard a crash, and when I went into my room faith had gone……..feral. It's like she'd lost control of her wolf. I managed to calm her down and she was 'Faith' again but then she passed out. What was in that dart Giles? What made this happen?" she asked and Giles couldn't help but the see the worry evident on her face.

Giles took off his glasses and started to polish them. "The dart contained a mixture of Wolfs bane and a mystical drug called Ordenus. When combined they are quite powerful." he sighed and put his glasses back on. "The purpose of the dart was not to kill Faith as I had first thought but to distract us and put her out of the game. The Wolfs bane causes her to change into her wolf form, and the Ordenus subdues her human side. However by mixing the two drugs together it means that-"

"She will lose her humanity." Buffy finished quietly looking at Giles as the realisation of what he was saying sunk in.

"Yes, I'm afraid in essence she will lose her soul, causing her to loose control of her wolf. I do not yet know if this will be permanent or temporary, but what I do know is that it isn't safe for you to keep her here Buffy, she has to be chained up for your safety as well as hers."

"No, I can't chain her up like an animal, she's ill. I can't leave her on her own Giles." Buffy stated adamantly.

"Buffy it has already started, she lost control tonight and you managed to bring her back, I know, but what if you can't the next time it happens, you could be hurt, or even killed. I can't let that happen." he watched as Buffy sighed in resignation and sunk further into the couch.

"Where would we put her?"

"Willow and Oz are at the mansion preparing everything." seeing her about to object he cut her off "Buffy there is nowhere else safe enough to put her. The mansion is secluded enough to give some privacy and sound enough to provide shelter and protection."

Buffy sighed "I can't help feeling that we're abandoning her Giles. She'll be up there alone, she's confused and sick. This isn't right." she mumbled. Putting an arm round her shoulder Giles said "I know Buffy, but don't let your feelings for Faith cloud your judgment. We don't know the full extent of what she is capable of in her wolf form. It is safer for everybody this way. We will find a cure Buffy, I promise." when she looked up at him he could see the tears forming in her eyes, but he could also see her determination and he couldn't help but smile to himself. He saw her visibly pull herself together and watched as his slayer stood before him. "I'll help you take her over to the mansion. I'm going to stay with her tonight" she stated firmly. Giles nodded and followed her upstairs.

MANSION

It had taken them half an hour to get Faith over to the Mansion. They had sedated her for the journey as they didn't know how she would react in her confused state. Buffy had left a scrawled note in the kitchen for her mom saying that her and Faith where staying at Willows.

When they arrived at the mansion Giles went in to see if everything was ready whilst Buffy sat in the back with Faith. _She looks so peaceful._ she thought, gently stroking Faith's hair. She was broken from her thoughts by the return of Giles. "Everything's ready Buffy." he said quietly. Together they gently lifted Faith out of the car and carried her into the mansion where they laid her on a mattress on the floor. Buffy stepped back and watched as Giles moved forward and began attaching chains to Faiths wrists and ankles. Her arms and legs where chained individually to the wall and where long enough to allow her enough movement to stand and walk around a small area of the floor. "Thanks guys, it's getting late, you should probably go home and get some rest, school tomorrow after all."

"Are you sure Buffy I mean we can stay with you if you want."

"No Wills….it's okay….. I'll be fine, thanks for your help though." she pulled Willow into a hug and said goodbye to her and Oz.

When they had left she turned to Giles when he spoke "Are you sure you will be okay Buffy?"

"Honestly Giles I'll be fine. I have the tranquilliser gun and I'll phone if there are any problems, I promise."

He nodded still looking somewhat reluctant. "I'll come round in the morning to relieve you of your duties, I shall see you in the morning Buffy. Goodnight." he called over his shoulder. Buffy watched him leave before turning back to Faith.

She laid down on her fold out bed opposite Faith and watched her as she slept, it wasn't long before Buffy joined her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing L

Authors note: This is just a short chapter to get the ball rolling .not too sure about this chapter myself but hell it ain't Shakespeare. So see what ya think. Ooh forgot to say in this universe Angel never existed soz.I know I'm movin fast in this chap but i want to get to the good stuff lol.

Chapter 7

MANSION: THREE HOURS LATER

Buffy was woken by the clanking of chains and groaning. Acting on instinct she grabbed the nearest weapon and shot out of bed. When her mind cleared she remembered that she was at the mansion and not at home. She also realised that the groaning wasn't ghosts, as she had first thought, but Faith. _Although I don't know what use a tranquilliser gun would be against ghosts _she mused. Lowering the gun she cautiously approached Faith who was beginning to stir.

Faith looked up groggily at Buffy as she heard her approach. "Hey" she said hoarsely, clearing her throat she continued "where am I?"

Buffy smiled in relief and sat down beside her "Your at the mansion outside of town. The dart contained a poison that's causing you to lose control of your wolf."

Faith nodded "At least that explains the chains." she grinned. She tried to sit up but still wasn't strong enough, she felt Buffy's arm round her shoulders supporting her. She smiled gratefully at Buffy as she helped her sit up and lean against the wall. "Thanks" she said sheepishly.

"Don't mention it" Buffy said, realising that she still had her arm round Faith's shoulder, she also noticed how close she was sitting to the other girl. She made to move away "I'm sorr-" her words where cut off when she felt Faith press a gentle kiss on her lips. They both pulled back startled as they felt a rush of electricity pass through them. Buffy was shocked _wow! does this mean she likes me?._

Faith, still recovering from the intensity of the brief kiss, saw the look of shock on Buffy's face. "I'm sorry Buffy, I just…I. I know it sounds daft and all…but. I mean I hardly know you but I thin-" her sentence was cut off by Buffy who returned the kiss with more passion. When they broke apart for air Buffy gazed intently into Faith's eyes. "I feel the same way." she replied. They both grinned and shared another kiss. Faith linked her fingers with Buffy's and looked down at their hands. "Are you sure about this though B?" she asked seriously "I mean we've only known each other a day. It's kinda strange though cause I feel like I've known ya my whole life."

Buffy squeezed Faith's hand reassuringly and gently lifted her chin up so that she could look into her eyes. "I've never been more sure in my life." she replied seriously and couldn't help but smile at the look of relief on Faith's face. "I want to take this slowly though….I mean what I'm feeling is intense. I mean that kiss was…wow! and I've never felt like this before and I don't want to ruin it by rushing." Buffy looked at Faith anxiously.

"It's okay B, I'm fine with that, I'll wait as long as you want" she replied gently before letting out a yawn, "sorry, still feeling tired" she mumbled. Buffy looked at her concerned, she could see the look of fatigue quickly wash over Faith's face, "It's okay, you need rest, you're still sick." she helped lay Faith back down on the mattress and tucked her in. she was about to get up and go back to her own bed when she felt Faith's hand on her arm. "Stay" she mumbled quietly, Buffy nodded and climbed under the covers. Faith lay her head on her Buffy's shoulder and fell asleep almost instantly, Buffy placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and joined her not long after.

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: hey might have moved too far ahead with this chapter but i promise that there will be some action coming up soon. oh and thanks for the reviews guys :-)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8

When Giles arrived the next morning he was surprised to see Buffy and Faith cuddled together on the mattress, asleep. He sat the bags of food on the table and quietly walked over to them. He hated to wake them but Buffy had school and the last thing she needed was detention. As he neared them he reached out a hand to wake Buffy, but froze upon hearing a guttural growl. Looking up he saw Faith had woken. She was leaning protectively over Buffy growling and baring her teeth, he could see that her eyes where those of a wolf and knew that she wasn't in control. He slowly withdrew his hand and backed up towards the couch where the tranquilliser gun rested. Keeping his movements slow and calm, not wanting to provoke Faith any further encase she attacked Buffy.

Meanwhile Faith had shifted her position so that she crouching over Buffy, never breaking eye contact with Giles, ready to attack him if he tried anything. When she saw him raising the tranquilliser gun her growling became louder, waking Buffy. "Faith?" she asked groggily, when Faith didn't respond she followed her gaze and saw Giles aiming the gun at her. Realising what was happening she cautiously reached up a hand and cupped Faith's cheek. "Faith?…..baby, it's ok." She said gently. Faith didn't acknowledge her; her sole attention was directed at Giles, who still had the gun. "Giles, put the gun down." She said keeping her attention focused on Faith.

"Buffy-"

"Giles do it, I know what I'm doing."

"But Buff-"

"Giles do it! She sees you as a threat, she's just protecting me." She said more forcefully. She could see him hesitating out the corner of her eye. Reluctantly he lowered the gun and backed off giving them some space. Buffy cupped Faith's face between her hands and tilted her head so that she could look up into her eyes. "Faith, it's ok Giles is _our _friend, he's here to help." She whispered gently. Faith looked between Buffy and Giles. She reluctantly moved back from Buffy, allowing her to sit up. Placing a reassuring kiss against Faith's lips, Buffy moved to sit down behind her. She wrapped her arms round Faith's waist and gently pulled her back so that Faith was leaning against her chest. "Giles, it's ok, you can come closer."

Giles walked over to where they were sitting, and sat on the floor opposite. Buffy could feel Faith tense beneath her and whispered reassuringly in her ear "It's ok baby." She said rubbing Faith's arm gently and felt her relax slightly.

"How did you know that she wouldn't attack you?" Giles asked curiously.

"I don't know, gut instinct I guess, I just know that she would never hurt me." She replied squeezing Faith gently.

Giles watched Faith, he could see her nostrils flaring as she smelled something, following her gaze he saw her looking at the bagels he'd brought with him. Smiling he picked them up and offered them to Faith. Buffy and Giles watched as Faith froze looking warily between Giles and the food, before slowly leaning forward and taking them from him. She gave one to Buffy and waited until she took a bite from hers before eating her own. They all sat in comfortable silence and ate.

ONE WEEK LATER.

After that night at the mansion Faith's condition had deteriorated rapidly. She was feral most of the time, pacing up and down and straining against her chains. The only time she was still was when she was with Buffy, content to sit quietly in her presence. To say she was protective of Buffy was an understatement. If they where sitting together Faith wouldn't allow anybody close to them, and if anybody tried she would attempt to attack them.

Buffy spent most of her free time at the mansion with Faith, and would stay over after patrols as much as she could. Faith still hadn't progressed into her wolf form which meant that time was still on their side. Giles was unsure if Faith would still respond as well to Buffy when she changed into her wolf, but she just dismissed him claiming that Faith wouldn't hurt her, and that they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

Buffy was currently sitting in the library with the rest of the scoobies listening to Giles. They where no closer to finding a cure for Faith, but Giles had had a breakthrough on the vampires.

"It would appear that the vampires where not infected by a virus, as such, but they where bitten by a Drachna." He said placing a book in front of them and pointing to a picture. They all leaned over to take a look.

"Eeew, now there's someone who hasn't heard of skincare products" exclaimed Cordelia.

Clearing his throat Giles continued "A Drachna is a winged vampire. They where thought to be extinct as nobody has seen or heard from them in thousands of years. One of their main attributes is there ability to go out in daylight. They are stronger and faster than ordinary vampires and are immune to most conventional methods of disposal, such as holy water, crosses and such."

"What do you mean about the vamps being bitten? Do these things feed on vamps." asked Xander.

"No they cannot sire a new childe like normal vampires. If they feed off a vampire this will cause them to pass on some of their attributes."

"So that explains how the vamps can go out in the daylight." Buffy said. "but what about if they try to sire a childe using a human?" she asked.

"Nothing, humans are used simply for food."

"But these new vamps can't fly right?" they all looked at Xander then to Giles as he answered.

"No thankfully they can't. There was a report of an outbreak thousands of years ago, where Drachna's and vampires they had infected, attacked a city that was situated over a hell mouth. They were attempting to open it and unleash hell on Earth. The fact that we are all here now means that they failed."

"What stopped them?" Willow asked.

"Garou's." Buffy answered for him. They all looked at Buffy. "That's why they are after Faith and her clan isn't it." She stated looking at Giles in understanding.

"Yes, neither Garou's or Drachna's were heard of after that battle. It was thought that they had destroyed one another. However the arrival of Faith and these vampires proves otherwise. This is far greater than we had first thought, if these vampires aren't stopped it could mean the end of human kind." They all sat in silence, letting what Giles' words sink.

"So what's their weakness?" Buffy asked quietly already knowing the answer.

Giles looked at her in sympathy before replying. "The blood of a Garou."

Tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: hey this might be my last update fora wee while cause i'm going back to college:-( anyway enjoy peeps!

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Chapter 8

CEMETARY

Buffy had just left the mansion and decided to do a quick patrol seeing as Faith was sedated and in the capable hands of Willow and Xander. There had been no sign of the vampires since the night of Faith's attack, and Buffy found this unnerving. She didn't know if they where still in Sunnydale or if they had gone back to Boston. Either way it wasn't good. They where obviously planning something and Buffy felt the burden all too well. The truth was she was scared, terrified even, she could barely fight one of these vamps and Giles was saying that there could be more of them, maybe hundreds, even thousands.

She knew she could rely on her friends to help her, but the fact that she, as the slayer found it hard, she had no idea how well her friends would cope. They were just ordinary people with no super powers to speak of, she knew that they wouldn't stand a chance. Willow was optimistic, and was already looking at spells and trying to get support of some of the members of her coven. _I mean maybe there are only a few of these 'Daywalker' vamps _she thought optimistically. Sighing Buffy knew that this would be too good to be true and at the end of the day she was their best fighter, what with Faith temporarily out of the picture. The only known weakness that these vamps have is the blood of a Garou and Buffy was going to be damned if they suggested using Faith's.

Buffy was distracted from her thoughts by the sounds of a fight in the distance. Pulling out her stake, she ran, leaping over headstones and dodging trees. Rounding the side of a crypt she saw a young dark haired girl fighting a couple of vampires, she was about to jump into the fray when both the vamps disappeared simultaneously in a cloud of dust. The dark haired girl spun to face a shocked Buffy, stake poised in the air. "uh…..hey I'm Buf-" Buffy started, recovering from her shock, before she was cut off by the newcomer.

"Buffy, yeah I know, I'm Kennedy the vampire slayer." she said bluntly.

Buffy looked at her blinking, she turned as she heard scrabbling coming from inside the crypt, the door opened to reveal a man, who by the looks of him was a watcher. "That's Wesley my watcher." Buffy looked at the man who was dusting himself off. "anyway can't stand around her all day, so c'mon take us to your watcher we need to speak to him." Buffy barely knew the girl and hated her already.

"Nice to meet you too" she mumbled under her breath so that the other girl couldn't here her. She plastered a fake smile on her face before leading them towards Giles' house.

MANSION

Willow and Xander were currently on wolf watch, as they called it. Tonight was a full moon and Giles had suggested that Oz be brought to the mansion instead of the library, that way an eye could be kept on both him and Faith. They were both chained in separate corners of the room well away from each other as nobody knew how they would react to one another's presence. Willow and Xander where both armed with tranquilliser guns, should anything go wrong, but so far nothing exciting had happened, Faith was still sedated from her earlier outburst when she'd tried to attack Giles, and Oz was pacing up and down on his side of the room, the wolf in him was more interested in his new environment than the Garou in the corner.

"He seems quiet tonight" Xander stated.

"Yeah could be cause it's a different environment for him, you know, new smells and stuff." willow replied, Xander nodded his head sagely.

"It's better doing this wolf watch thing with another person, I mean we can keep each other awake, or we could you know…..take it in turns."

"I think we both need to be on the ball Xander, we don't know how Faith will react to Oz when she comes round. Anyway I think Buffy's coming round after patrol, if she ends up staying the night you could probably go home." she could see Xander's face brighten at this, she knew he had drawn the short straw and hated staying up late. She herself didn't mind, she felt responsible for Oz and this was the least she could do for him, after all he was her boyfriend. She liked the peace and quiet of night, when you knew that everyone else was asleep, plus it gave her time to revise for any tests or learn new spells. She was desperate to learn anything that could help in the battle against these super vamps, she wanted to help Buffy anyway she could.

"Willow look!" Xander whispered pointing towards Oz. He had stopped pacing up and down and was sitting looking towards Faith. Looking over at Faith, Willow could see that she was waking up.

GILES' HOUSE

Buffy had never been so glad to see Giles' house in all her life. The short walk to his house had seemed to take hours. Any attempt Buffy had made at small talk had been shot down by Kennedy, who must have been the rudest person that Buffy had ever met and her watcher the most annoying. He had quizzed her on the slayer handbook along the way and made it clear that he wasn't happy with the way that things where run here. Between the pair of them they where running neck and neck for the spoilt brat award. Buffy didn't even bother knocking on Giles' door, she simply threw it open and stomped in, Kennedy and Wesley following closely behind. Seeing the questioning look on Giles' face when he glanced at the newcomers she replied gruffly "New slayer." before throwing herself onto the sofa and crossing her arms over her chest.

He held out his hand to Wesley introducing himself "I'm Rupert Giles, Buffy's watcher." Wesley merely looked at the offered hand before sniffing in disdain. Giles slowly lowered his hand, feeling awkward.

"Wesley Windham Pryce." he replied. Gesturing to the girl beside him he proudly introduced her "and this is _my_ slayer, Kennedy." Giles smiled at Kennedy, who just glared at him. "I have to say Mr Giles that I have heard a great deal about you and _your_ slayer. And I have to say that not all of it is good."

Giles looked offended "what do you mean?"

"Well I have to say that you and your slayer both have a blatant disregard for the rules laid out by the council. Who are not happy."

"We may not abide by the councils rules the majority of the time Mr _Pryce_ but we _are_ protecting this hell mouth and have stopped a number of apocalypses. We may not play by the councils rules but we are doing our jobs sufficiently. And to be quite honest it doesn't matter what the council think, the majority of them have not faced what we do on a daily basis." Giles replied icily, glaring at the newcomers. Buffy looked between Wesley and Giles ready to step in should they start fighting. She sort of hoped they would, she'd take bets on Giles winning hands down. She risked a glance at Kennedy whilst their watchers where exchanging words. She was just standing there looking high and mighty. _God I'd love to wipe that look off her face _she thought. She turned back to look at Giles, judging by the look on his face he hated these people as much as she did.

"The council want Kennedy and myself to be based here until further notice. We are to give reports on your actions and behaviour to the council. If you are found to be inadequate then the pair of you will be dismissed from your duties on this hell mouth and will be relocated somewhere more appropriate, and we shall take over your responsibilities in Sunnydale." Wesley stated smugly. Buffy's jaw dropped. _Oh my God could they do that! What about my mom, my friends._ she looked over at Giles. His face had gone white and she could see that his fists where clenched tightly at his sides. She could see that he was trying hard not to hit Wesley. She could see Kennedy grinning next to Wesley. "I think I've said all that was needed, I shall meet with you tomorrow Mr Giles to discuss the training regime for our slayers and to work out a rota for patrols. I'll leave you two to talk things over. Come along Kennedy." With that said they both turned and walked out the door, Kennedy slamming it behind them.

Buffy sat there in shock, she jumped as Giles slammed his hand on the table. Turning to him she asked "Can they do that Giles? Send us away? What about the life I have here, my mom, my friends?" he could see the despair in her eyes.

"Don't worry Buffy, I won't let that happen." he said with conviction. "We will play by there rules for the time being. We can't let these bloody fools get in the way of what is already happening." he let out a long sigh. "I suggest you head home Buffy, I shall phone the council and find out what they really want. It may be that Wesley is pushing his weight around."

"I hope so Giles, I'll see you tomorrow when the real fun begins" she groaned thinking of having to meet them again tomorrow, she turned back round to face him. "Can't I just feed them to Oz and Faith?" she asked hopefully.

"As much fun as that would be for us, think of poor Oz and Faith, those two would probably give them indigestion." they both smirked and bid each other goodnight before Buffy head out the door.

Once outside she took a deep breath of cold air, before heading over to the mansion, she needed to see Faith and warn Willow and Xander that they had a new 'friend' in town.

MANSION

Willow and Xander's gaze flitted between Oz and Faith. Oz still hadn't moved from his spot on the other side of the room and was still sitting patiently watching Faith who had slowly climbed to her feet. She was still in human form but her presence was that of the wolf and Oz could sense this. Willow was amazed she had never seen Oz this still in his wolf form, this made her hope that Faith would be able to help him with his control when she recovered. They both watched as the haze cleared from Faith's mind and she became aware of her surroundings, she noticed the other wolf sitting in the corner staring at her. She let out a small growl and Oz lowered his head and crouched low to the ground. "Oh my God!" Willow stated causing Xander to jump.

"Do you have to do that!" he whispered harshly.

"Sorry it's just Oz is being submissive towards Faith." she replied

"And that means?" asked a bewildered Xander.

"It means that she's the dominant wolf, she's the alpha." Xander gave Willow a blank stare.

"Which means?"

"It means that Faith is like the leader, she can control Oz when he's in his wolf state. Whatever she says goes kind of thing." They both looked back at the two wolves when they heard a yelp. What they saw startled them, Faith was on the ground whining and writhing in pain, they could see that she was slowly beginning to change into her wolf and it looked as if she was trying to fight it.

"Oh God, Xander quick get the tranquilliser guns." Willow exclaimed looking at Faith in fear and concern. They both grabbed a gun and aimed them at Faith. It was at this moment that Buffy arrived.

"Hey guys what's up?" looking at the floor she saw Faith in pain, fighting the change. "Oh God, Faith!" she ran over to her and knelt down beside her, she cast a fearful glance up at Willow and Xander "How long has she been like this?"

"It just happened before you walked in, she came round from the sedative and then just collapsed." Willow replied quickly, watching Buffy as she cradled Faith's head in her lap. Willow cast a glance over at Oz and saw that he had began pacing agitatedly.

"Sssh Faith, it's okay baby," she whispered soothingly to Faith, stroking her brow. "Xander pass me one of the darts." she asked looking up at him. He took a dart out of the gun and past it to her. Buffy gently injected it into Faith's arm, and rocked her gently as it took effect. Her whimpers died down as she past out. "It's happening too quickly." she whispered to herself. Time was no longer on their side.

Tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

LIBRARY - NEXT MORNING

(Buffy's P.O.V)

Giles and I are sitting at the table waiting on Kennedy and Wesley, or Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum as I prefer to call them. I've just finished telling him about Faith and he reckons that she may loose her soul within the next two days, what with it being a full moon and everything. This is sooo not what I wanted to hear. I mean I knew it was going to happen, just not this soon. I decide to ask the question that's been at the back of my mind.

"If she looses her soul will we be able to get it back? Will she be human again?" I look at him expectantly praying that he'll say yes.

"I honestly don't know Buffy, there may be some sort of spell that we haven't looked into yet, but there may be a chance that we can't." he said solemnly. This is not what I wanted to hear. I can't loose Faith when I've just found her.

I look over as the library doors swing open and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum strut in as if they own the place. _Let the fun begin!_

"Can't what?" Kennedy asks curiously as they come to stand in front of the table.

_Oh shit! C'mon brain think dammit!_ "Can't go on the field trip to the zoo, there was a rumour about rabies, so looks like it's a no go." I fix a disappointed look on my face and hope she'll buy the story. Don't know how much she heard but there's no way I want her to know about Faith, God knows what she would do to her, know doubt Wesley would involve the council and they'd lock her up and that is _not _an option.

I throw Giles a look and he plays along "Yes, dreadful shame as I know how much you where looking forward to it." I think they're buying it, it's kinda hard to tell cause they look like they don't care, don't know whether to be insulted or not.

"Whatever" Kennedy says as she throws herself into a chair next to me and puts her feet on the table, right on top of my school books. _Great, dirty books, just hope that that's mud and not something else._

"Do you mind?" I ask looking at her and gesturing to her feet.

"No." she says making no attempt what so ever to move them. _Could she be anymore annoying._ I grab her legs and throw them back off the table, causing her to loose her balance and fall backwards off her chair. She glares up at me from the ground and if looks could kill I'd probably be dead. A hundred times over. "you little bitch!" she stands up and moves to hit me, I stick my foot out and trip her up. Someone needs to put her in her place and I don't mind doing it. I glance over at Giles and he winks in approval. Kennedy gets up and goes to stand next to Wesley.

"If you could control your slayer Mr Giles. Immaturity is an unattractive trait. Now if you are quite finished Miss Summers, I would like to know the full details of what is occurring here and the progress that you have made so far."

Giles filled him in on everything that we knew, leaving out the parts that contained Faith.

"So what your telling me is that you have made no progress what so ever" he states raising an eyebrow.

"Not at the moment no but-" Giles started.

Wesley cut him off. "This is what we shall do. We need to find a Garou, the council have heard rumours of a _pack_ of Garou living somewhere on the east coast, and there was word of one headed here." I looked at Giles worriedly. "If Kennedy and Buffy keep an eye out for this animal and capture it, we shall harvest it's blood and use it against the Daywalkers."

"And how exactly do you suggest we do that? Garou aren't easy to flush out, you could never tell them apart from a human and if cornered they can be extremely dangerous. I think we should find an alternative strategy." I silently thanked Giles. Looking at Wesley however I could see that he wasn't fazed.

"I do know what they are capable of. Which is why the council have given me this." he was holding some sort of silver pipe….thing.

Giles' jaw dropped which wasn't a good sign. "what is it?" I asked with trepidation.

"It's a Shilarquin." Wesley answered proudly.

"I ask again what is it?" I ask Giles this time as at least I know he'll give me a decent answer.

"It's a type of magical flute, it can be heard by Garou from hundreds of miles away. It causes them to change into their wolf from involuntarily, and they go to whoever plays it. Rather like the one that the pied piper had." Oh God if he plays that thing it could cause Faith to change completely. Giles looked at Wesley "You do realise that if you play that thing hundreds of Garou could appear."

"Yes I understand that but the Garou would be in a trance long enough for the slayers to dispose of them."

"I still say that it's risky, we can't afford to take any chances, we need all the fighters we can get and risking them on the off chance of slaughtering innocent creatures just to acquire their blood, well I cannot say that I condone it." Giles said.

"And that is why the council aren't too happy with your performance Mr Giles." Wesley said. _God does this guy not know when to shut up!_ I listen as Wesley continues to drone on. "You know the council's policy on inhuman creatures."

"If it ain't human it ain't allowed to live" Kennedy piped up from beside Wesley. These people are so infuriating and what right do they have to say that! I mean Faith and Oz are more human than this pair of council drones! I decide to let my feelings known.

"That's not fair! I mean fair enough that may apply to vampires and some demons, but you can't just say that anything that isn't human has no right to live! You can't group people together like that and pass judgement on them like we're better than them. I mean what about werewolves! They can't help the fact that they are furry three nights of the month! They are people too!" They all look surprised by my sudden outburst, Giles looks kinda proud. Wesley's the first to recover.

"I see your watcher's bad influences have rubbed off on you Miss Summers." he states.

"My name is Buffy!" I snap at him "Use it!"

"_Buffy_, that's where your wrong these things aren't people and cannot be trusted. Werewolves have killed and maimed hundreds of people over the years, spreading their affliction wherever they go, and are no better than rabid dogs. These Garou are no better." he said patronizingly. I can't stay here any longer and listen to him preach to me, like he and his slayer are better than us, I need to hit something. Grabbing my bag and books I turn to Giles.

"I'll see you later" I say to him ignoring the other two. I ignore Wesley's protests as I storm out the door.

CAFETERIA SUNNYDALE HIGH - TWO HOURS LATER

(No-one's P.O.V)

Buffy was sitting at the lunch table with Xander, Willow and Oz her anger had been growing all day and she was trying to vent it by attacking her lunch. They watched amused as another pea was slaughtered by the furious slayer.

"I take it your meeting with Wesley and Kennedy didn't go too well?" Xander asked hesitantly.

Buffy slammed her fork down making them jump, she looked up at them and sighed "Sorry guys. No they have to be the most self righteous people I have ever met and I don't think we should tell them about Faith and Oz, their policy is to basically kill anything that ain't human and ask questions later." Willow grabbed onto Oz's arm protectively, seeing the look of worry on her best friends face Buffy added "Don't worry you guys I wouldn't let her get close enough to do that. As much as I hate them we need all the help we can get with this vamp thing, so I guess I'll have to grin and bare it for the time being."

"Don't worry Buffy we're here for you." Willow said laying a reassuring hand on Buffy's arm. "So when do we get to meet the ice queen?" she asked.

"I saw Giles a couple of minutes ago and he said that I've to patrol with her tonight. I suppose I could swing by the bronze afterwards. That way I can shake her off my tail before I go to the mansion to see Faith. That means you and Xander wouldn't need to be on wolf watch tonight." she suggested.

Xander grinned his approval "Sounds good to me."

"I don't know" Willow said "Would you be okay with it baby?" she asked turning to face Oz.

"Fine by me, I'll be in safe hands, besides you need to sleep." he replied kissing her on the cheek.

"Good, good now that that's sorted I'd better head, I've got a French test and I as much as I hate to say it I don't want to be late." Buffy said standing up and collecting her tray. "I'll see you guys later." she called over her shoulder.

"Bye Buffy." Willow said turning to the rest. "Well tonight should be a fun." she said sarcastically.

"Might not be that bad Wills" Xander replied "I mean c'mon how bad can this Kennedy person be?"

THE BRONZE - LATER THAT NIGHT

The Scoobies all sat in tense silence. Buffy and Kennedy had arrived an hour ago and from the stony look on Buffy's face their patrol didn't go too well. Kennedy had made no attempt at conversation and ignored any attempts made by the rest of the Scoobies. Willow could see that Buffy was desperate to leave as she kept looking at her watch, _yup subtlety and Buffy Summers do not go together_ she thought with amusement. They all looked as Kennedy stood up and stretched "Well as much fun as this was I got more exciting things to be doing than wasting my time with you guys." with that said she strutted towards the exit. They all visibly relaxed as the tension lifted.

"Thank God I thought she'd never leave." Buffy said "So what did you guys think of her?"

"Well she wasn't as bad as I thought she'd be." seeing Buffy's look of astonishment she quickly continued. "Well the way you where describing her she sounded like the bitch from hell, don't get me wrong she's running a close second but you know what they say don't judge a book by it's cover."

"Well you try and spend as much time with her as I do and see if you still like her after that." Buffy pouted.

Xander ruffled her hair affectionately "Aww diddums, well if it counts for anything I don't think she'll be winning an award for manners anytime soon, cause that girl had none." they all nodded in agreement.

"Your right about that." Willow replied, she noticed Buffy looking at her watch again. "it's okay Buffy you can go if you want to."

Buffy looked up sheepishly "Are you sure I mean I don't want to be a killjoy or anything."

"I think Kennedy already beat you to it." Willow joked. "It's fine go ahead, I know you want to see Faith. Just say hey to Oz for me."

"Will do, thanks guys. Sorry about tonight." she apologised grabbing her coat.

"It's okay Buffy, just don't let her get to you." They all waved goodbye as she headed out the door.

MANSION

Buffy got to the mansion in record time she'd managed to stake a couple of vamps on the way over which helped to relieve her frustration. Stepping through the door she froze at the sight before her……………………Faith was gone..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Authors note: hey me again thanks for the reviews guys, glad you are liking the fic! here's the next installment, i'm not too sure about this chapter but i'll let you guys be the judge.

Chapter 11

MANSION

(Buffy's P.O.V)

I just stand there in shock listening to Oz pacing up and down behind me. The chains look as if they've been ripped out of the wall, which can only mean one thing. She must have fully changed into her wolf form and now she's roaming around Sunnydale doing God only knows what. _Oh God! What if Kennedy finds her! _I franticly punch Giles' number into my cell before grabbing the tranq gun and running out the door. _C'mon Giles, pick up, pick up, pick up! _

"Hello" Giles answered tiredly.

"Giles we've got an emergency, Faith's gone."

"Good lord! How long has she been missing?"

"I don't know two, maybe three hours. I just left her while I went on patrol with Kennedy and when I came back she was gone." I pant in reply dodging a trash can.

"I'll drive around and see if I can find her. Where are you?" he asks.

"Me? I'm heading towards the apartment where Wesley and Kennedy are staying, figured he must have blown that God damned whistle and Faith went running."

I can hear him fumbling about on the other end of the phone. "I'll meet you there in an hour, phone me if you find anything." he replied.

"Okay" I hang up and shove the cell in my pocket. I take off, sprinting faster, half hoping that Faith isn't at Wesleys. _God please let her be okay!_

WESLEY'S APARTMENT

(Nobody's P.O.V)

Kennedy was slumped on the sofa channel surfing. Her night had sucked big time, having to spend time with Buffy and the super geeks wasn't her idea of fun. She'd tried one last patrol but even the vamps had made themselves scarce. This town sucked and considering it was built on a hell mouth she thought there'd be a little more action.

"Hey Wes!" she called over to him "You wanna go and look for this Wolf thing now?"

He came out of the bedroom carrying the Shilarquin and a crossbow. "You read my mind." he said handing the crossbow to Kennedy. "I suggest we check any wooded areas first, as their first instinct is to head towards cover."

"Why don't we just blow the whistle thing outside the apartment that way it comes to us." she asked standing up and putting her coat on "Saves us the trouble."

"We cannot do that people could be injured, or they may call the authorities if they see a large 6ft beast parading the streets. We're better off somewhere more discreet." he answered.

"Fair enough, you're the boss." she shrugged following him out the door.

Buffy chose that moment to come haring round the corner, she managed to slam on the brakes and dive behind a parked car before either of them could see her. From what she could see Wesley was carrying his stupid whistle, and Kennedy a crossbow. There was no sign of Faith which meant that he couldn't have used it at the moment, but it looked like he was going to_. Dammit! _Knowing that they could be her only hope of finding Faith she decided to follow them from a safe distance, that way she could intervene if they tried anything. Her cell phone rang, vibrating inside her pocket causing her to jump, fumbling around she answered it "Hello" she whispered.

"Buffy I've spotted what I think is Faith down at the dockyard, she appears to be trying to get into one of the warehouses." Giles replied.

"Wesley and Kennedy have just left their apartment and they've got that whistle with them looks like their planning on finding Faith."

"If Wesley is playing by the council's rules he'll be headed towards a wooded area." he explained. Hearing this Buffy got to her feet and began running towards the docks.

"The only place I can think of is round the back of Restfield cemetery, it'll take them about ten minutes to get there, I should be able to get to you first with the tranq gun, hang tight Giles." Buffy crammed her cell in her pocket and ran full pelt towards the Dockyard and Faith, what she didn't notice was Kennedy following behind her.

DOCKYARD

Giles sat patiently in his car waiting on his slayer and keeping an eye on Faith who was pacing up and down looking for a way inside the warehouse, there was obviously something in there that she wanted and this made him curious. He watched as her pacing stopped and she raised her head sniffing the air. It was at that moment that Buffy appeared skidding to a halt several yards in front of her. Faith appeared to recognise her even in her current state and loped up to her.

Buffy stepped back cautiously and raised the tranq gun, thinking that she was going to attack. Faith noticing this stopped and sat in front of her. Buffy relaxed and slowly extended her hand towards Faith who nuzzled it gently, causing Buffy to smile, even without her humanity, the wolf in Faith recognised her and this gave Buffy hope that she would be okay. "Hey baby, you had me worried" Buffy said crouching next to her, gently stroking Faith's head, she was surprised at how soft her fur was. Her smile widened as she felt Faith lean into her touch. Looking towards Giles she saw that he had lowered the back seats of his car so that Faith could fit inside. Buffy knew they didn't have much time before Kennedy and Wesley blew that damn whistle, satisfied that Faith seemed to be okay apart from her general wolfiness, Buffy gently injected her with the dart that she had concealed in her hand. She gently lowered Faith to the ground as it took effect and gestured at Giles to come and give her a hand. "We should probably take her back to the mansion Buffy, and then I feel we should come back and check out that warehouse, something drew her here and I for one would like to know what." Giles said kneeling next to her.

"I think your right Giles, I'm just glad we found her before the gruesome twosome got their hands on her." Between the two of them they managed to get Faith into the back of the car. Neither of them saw Kennedy watching from the shadows.

MANSION

(Buffy's P.O.V)

I can't believe we found her, I'm just glad she's okay. She's still out cold so if Wesley decides to do his pied piper act she won't be able to hear him. I'm sitting next to her on the mattress watching her sleep, Oz has settled down in the corner, he seems more relaxed in her presence, Willow explained that its cause Faith is the Alpha wolf, something about respect or something.

Giles took the time to examine Faith while she was sedated. He said he'd never seen a Garou in wolf form up close before. I had to admit she did look pretty impressive, her fur was black and when the light hit it, it had what looked like dark blue highlights. Her head was the same as a wolves but her snout was a bit wider. Her front paws where more human like than a normal wolves, and had sharp claws. Giles explained that Garou had special pads on their paws that could enable them to climb up walls, which is always a bonus. She was the complete opposite of Oz whose facial features where more human in appearance, Giles said that this was because Oz was a half breed, where as Faith was born a Garou.

I look up as Giles comes back from his car. "Ready to go Buffy?"

Sighing I get to my feet, "Yup lets motivate." Giving one last look at Faith and Oz we walk out to the car and head back to the dockyard.

WESLEY'S APARTMENT

"Your absolutely sure about what you saw?" Wesley asked for the hundredth time.

Sighing Kennedy replied "Yeah, I told you, I saw Buffy and Giles capturing the Garou and then all three drove off into the sunset. If you ask me Buffy's relationship with that thing ain't normal, she was acting way too concerned if you ask me." she shuddered, watching Wesley pace up and down in front of her.

"Interesting, all this time they knew and never told us, I'm sure the council would love to be informed." he mused.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" she asked.

He stopped pacing and stood in front of her. "Our plan doesn't change, we still need its blood. We will no longer need to use the Shilarquin now that we know where the Garou is, however we shall have to watch out for Buffy and her _friends_." he said with disgust.

"Well that's easy, I can go over when they're all at school, it'll be as easy as taking candy from a baby." she grinned.

DOCKYARD.

Buffy and Giles where back at the warehouse where they had found Faith. As they got closer to the warehouse Buffy could feel her slayer senses going through the roof. "Giles this place is giving, me the wiggins." she whispered to him.

"This may be what Faith sensed" he replied. They both crept round the side of the building. Looking up Buffy noticed a window near the top of the roof, seeing some crates underneath it she gestured to Giles. Seeing what she meant he nodded and climbed onto the crates, Buffy then hoisted herself onto his shoulders so that she could see in the window.

She stared open mouthed at the sight before her. "Giles, I think we've found those Vamps we were looking for." she said quietly.

"How many?" he asked fearfully.

Eyes wide she looked down at him "Too many."

Tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 12

LIBRARY NEXT MORNING

The Scoobies where all sitting round the table listening to Giles and Buffy fill them in on the events of last night.

"So you managed to find Faith _and_ the Vamps secret lair, wow talk about two birds with one stone." Xander exclaimed.

"Yeah we're lucky nobody got hurt and I'm glad that we managed to get her back before Kennedy and Wesley found out." Buffy replied.

"So what's the plan with Faith now? I mean we know that normal chains don't hold her so what are we gonna do once the sedative wears off?" Willow asked.

"We shall have to keep her sedated for the majority of the time, and she still responds well to Buffy. So I think between Buffy's visits and sedation we should be able to keep her temporarily under control." Giles explained. "I haven't yet found a cure, however there is mention of something in the texts which hint at something that could help. I haven't managed to translate it, but I'm close." he said optimistically.

"I could maybe look for some kind of spell or something that we could place on the chains to……you know…..strengthen them or something." Willow suggested "Just till Giles finds the thing he's looking for."

"Yeah Wills, sounds like a plan." Buffy agreed. "Meanwhile I think we should try and get that pipe thing off Wesley, last thing we need is Faith going AWOL again." she said.

They all looked over at the library doors as they swung open and Wesley strolled in. "What is all this?" he asked gesturing at the Scoobies huddled round the table.

"_These_ are my friends, and they're here to help." Buffy snapped, not bothering to look over at him.

"You do realise Mr Giles that this is a breach of the councils code of conduct, civilians aren't to know of the slayers existence and they are to work alone." he said authoritatively.

"That is why the past slayers are all dead." Giles said before turning back to the small group. "Now as we where saying, before we where interrupted." he said glaring over at Wesley. "we need to find out what these Daywalkers are doing at that warehouse, I suggest surveillance of some kind."

"Oooh like hidden cameras and stuff?" Willow asked excitedly.

"Yes something like that. We can't let them know that we are there. We have to be discreet about this. We do not have the strength or manpower to fight these Vampires, especially the number that are there-"

Giles shot Wesley a look of irritation as he interrupted yet again "Wait a second….. you know where these Vampires are? And you didn't think to tell _me_ before these……._children!" _he exclaimed.

"These _children_ have fought more apocalypses than you or your sorry excuse for a slayer, and for your information we only found out last night now would you kindly sit down and shut up!" Giles shouted ignoring Wesley as he slunk off to sit in the corner.

Buffy smiled and gave Giles a thumbs up, he smiled back and clearing his throat he continued. "Now as I was saying, we need surveillance, Willow do you think you would be able to get a hold of anything that we could use, some sort of recording device, like a camera?"

Willow sat there for a minute thinking to herself, "Ooh there are video cameras in the photography studio."

"I've got recording equipment my band uses, if that's any help." Oz offered.

"That's excellent, I fear we should find out all we can before planning any form of attack." Giles said.

"What about if I could catch one of these vamps, maybe we could interrogate it, find out what it knows." Buffy suggested seeing the look on Giles face she added. "I mean I wouldn't do it alone, as much as I hate to say it, I think me and Kennedy could probably pull it off…….together." they all looked startled at the fact that Buffy would consider working together with Kennedy, _she must be desperate_ thought Willow.

Buffy looked at Giles who seemed to still be considering the idea "Yes I think that's a great idea Buffy, if you and Kennedy are willing to co-operate together. Two slayers are better than one after all."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Wesley asked from his seat in the corner.

Giles and Buffy both glared at him "No."

Seeing no signs of Wesley's 'shadow' Buffy asked "Where's Kennedy?"

Buffy didn't like the look on Wesley's face as he replied "She's getting something that will aid us greatly in our battle against the vampires." Buffy frowned at him knowing that she wouldn't like the answer.

"Good that's what I like to hear." Giles said "If I'm not mistaken you should all be off to class." he smiled as his statement was met by groans. "Buffy I shall meet you here after school, I would like to discuss something with you in private." he called to her as she was walking out the door.

"Sure thing Giles, I'll see you later." she called back over her shoulder.

MANSION

(Kennedy's P.O.V)

God took me a while to find this dump, what with me not being a native of this crappy town. I cautiously open the door and step inside. It takes a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness inside this place. Looking around the room I notice a large form in the corner, I cautiously step closer, when I get near it I realise that it's sedated. Well this makes my job a hell of a lot easier. _So this is a Garou? Gotta admit it looks pretty fierce_, _God knows what blondie sees in this thing. _kneeling down next to it I look it over and see that it's chained. I pull my dagger out of my boot, and lean over it. Like I said, just like taking candy from a baby.

WAREHOUSE

Inside the warehouse it was pitch black. It's inhabitants had no need for light, being creatures of the night they could see in the dark. Although they could go out in the daylight some where still wary, having learned to fear the sun for hundreds of years they where still reluctant to venture outside during the day.

A large figure stepped onto the balcony at the top of the warehouse, it's features indistinguishable in the darkness. The murmurs of the crowd ceased as they looked upon their leader. "Brothers, our time is near, our enemy is weak and their numbers are few and far between. They are no match for our army!" At this exclamation the crowd below roared their approval. Raising it's clawed hand it silenced them. "Without the Garou to stop us, the hell mouth is ours, however we need one more weapon to ensure our victory against the slayer. We must find a vessel, one which shall channel the strengths of our race and our enemy's." The vampires looked at one another in puzzlement, seeing this their leader couldn't help but laugh "Don't worry brothers, I know just where to find it."

LIBRARY

"Giles I'm here." Buffy announced sauntering into the library.

"I'm through here Buffy." he called from his office. She walked in and sat on his couch, watching him sorting through papers on his desk.

"Hey, so what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Looking up he handed her a folder "I've compiled a file on Garou's, that I thought you might find interesting. It might help you understand Faith a bit better if you had an idea of her culture and history."

Buffy was speechless "Wow, I mean thanks this is great!" she said as she started to flick through the file.

"However that wasn't the only reason I wanted to speak with you." Buffy looked up form the file. Seeing the expression of worry on her face, he quickly added, "It's good news Buffy, I think I've found something that will help Faith regain control of her wolf." He was startled as his arms where suddenly full of an ecstatic slayer who was proceeding to break his ribs in a bone crushing hug. Seeing the grimace on Giles' face she released him and stepped back, the smile never leaving her face.

"Sorry Giles." she apologised "God this is great news!" she beamed at him.

"It's quite alright Buffy." he said, readjusting his glasses and straightening his tie. "Where was I…Yes…I have found an engraving which shows the ring of Khonsu, who is the Egyptian God of the moon, this ring would give Faith the power to regain control once more. If she wore the ring at all times she would be able to function as normal. This would give us longer to look for a permanent cure for her."

Buffy's face fell as a thought hit her "Just one thing Giles where are we going to find a ring like that? I don't know about you but I don't have enough money to fly out to Egypt as much fun as that would be."

Giles grinned "That's where we are in luck." he said reaching behind him and grabbing a newspaper of his desk, holding it up in front of him so that Buffy could read the headline on the first page, _Egyptian Exhibition Comes To Sunnydale!_

Tbc.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Hey here's lucky chapter 13! This chapters a quickie. You mind find it a bit of a pukefest and I apologise in advance lol I'm not too good at writing angst but I gave it a go. Please don't shoot me! Oh and I apologise for any mistakes I'm not too good with my grammar and stuff. Thanks again for the reviews peeps, much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 13

SUNNYDALE STREETS

(Buffy's P.O.V)

I'm on my way to the mansion to tell Faith the good news, not that she'll understand me, but I'm so psyched I don't care! I can't believe it things are finally looking up. Damn spoke too soon cause here comes Kennedy, I can see that she's limping. "Hey what happened to you?" I ask more curious than concerned.

"Had a little errand to run, more difficult than I expected." she replied shrugging the wound off as if it was nothing. I look at her warily.

"Yeah Wesley said you where getting something that would help with the Vamp problem, how did you get on?" I ask feigning interest, I really want to speed this along before my good mood totally evaporates.

"You could say it was a success." she replies and I watch as she pulls some vials out her back pocket, when I see what the contain, I feel sick ………it's blood, and the feeling in my gut tells me its Faith's. _Oh God!. _A wave of panic washes over me but it is soon replaced by anger.

"What the hell have you done to her!" I clench my fists at my sides trying to keep a hold on my anger.

"Only what your too weak to do, you do know that bestiality's a crime don't you _B_." I feel my fist connect with her face before I'd realised I'd even moved. I watch numbly as she falls to the ground, I have no time to relish the satisfaction of hitting her, I turn and run as fast as I can towards the mansion, praying that Faith's okay.

(Kennedy's P.O.V)

What the hell is her problem! I was just doing my job, not my fault she's a crappy slayer. I slowly pick myself up and dust myself off, wincing as a sharp pain shoots up my leg. Damn! That thing sure put up a fight. Buffy will thank me later when we're using this stuff to get rid of those vamps. I start limping back to mine and Wesley's place. At least he appreciates me.

MANSION

(Nobody's P.O.V)

Buffy franticly burst into the mansion and ran over to where Faith was lying on the floor, kneeling beside her she could see she had a deep gash in her side that was still bleeding heavily, "Oh God Faith!" looking around for something to stem the bleeding , she grabbed a blanket, tearing a section off she pressed it firmly against her wound. This caused Faith to yelp in pain and Buffy could feel her stirring beneath her hands, "I'm sorry baby." keeping one hand firmly against the wound she raised her other and stroked Faith's head soothingly. "It's okay baby, just hang on for me." she pleaded. Trying to keep a reign on her emotions she pulled her cell phone out her pocket and phoned Giles.

"Hello" he answered.

"Giles come quick I'm at the mansion, Faith's been hurt." she hung up before he could say anything else. Throwing her phone to the side she turned her attention back to Faith. She was loosing a lot of blood and the cloth she had was already soaked through. Tossing the saturated cloth in the corner she grabbed the rest of the blanket and pressed it desperately against her side. "C'mon baby, stay with me." she pleaded wiping at the tears that where running down her face. She had to stay strong, Faith needed her now.

WESLEY'S APARTMENT

Kennedy was banging on the door, she'd lost her key at the mansion and she was damned if she was gonna go back to get and face Buffy's wrath. "C'mon Wes open up, I got the stuff you wanted!" she eventually heard the door being unlocked and was greeted by a frazzled looking Wesley. "About time." she barged passed him into the apartment and slumped onto the sofa.

"Dear lord, what happened?" he asked gesturing at her leg with concern, he went into the bathroom and came back out with the first aid kit. He knelt beside her and rolled her pant leg up gasping in shock at her wound.

"The damn thing put up a fight, but I managed to get enough blood before it came round and attacked me." seeing the look of shock on his face she began to freak out. "What! What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Your wound on your leg, you've been bitten?" he questioned quietly.

She looked at him as if he was stupid, "Well duh, can't you see that!" she looked over at her leg and saw that the wound was already healed, this didn't surprise her what with her slayer healing. "So what I was bitten, it's healed now anyway, so no problem. Right?" he still looked shocked and his silence wasn't comforting.

"You've been infected." he stated.

"You mean poisoned right?" she corrected

"No…I'm afraid you've been infected by the Garou when it bit you." he looked at her sympathetically. Seeing the puzzled look on her face he continued, "There is a chance……. that you will become a werewolf."

Kennedy sat there shocked "I can't, I'm a slayer dammit! I kill those things! I can't become one of those animals! I'd rather die first!" she stated vehemently.

Wesley laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder "We will find a cure, I'll help you." she shrugged his hand off angrily.

"Don't touch me! This is your fault!" she shouted before limping off to her room and slamming the door. Wesley sat in silence letting the guilt wash over him.

MANSION

Buffy was becoming frantic, Faith was beginning to lose consciousness and Giles still hadn't turned up. "Dammit Faith stay awake!" she shouted shaking Faith roughly, Faith whined weakly in protest "I'm sorry baby, just stay with me." she pleaded, looking up as she heard a car pull up outside, _thank God!_

Giles came running in with a first aid kit "I came as fast as I could." he panted "How is she?" he asked kneeling beside her and hurriedly checking her over. Buffy moved out of his way so that he could tend to Faith.

"She…She's worse, there's so much blood." she watched numbly as he peeled back the blanket and inspected the wound. He pulled a bottle of alcohol out of the kit and thoroughly cleaned the wound before getting a needle and beginning to suture it. "What happened?" he asked quietly not looking up from his grim task.

"Kennedy." Buffy replied her voice like ice, Giles risked a glance at her and he could see the fury in her eyes. He could see her eyes soften as Faith let out a pained whimper. Buffy moved to sit beside Faith and gently lifted her head, resting it in her lap. She slowly stroked Faith's fur soothing her as Giles put in the last of the stitches. "Will she be okay?" Buffy asked quietly not looking up form Faith's face.

"She'll be fine, she has lost a lot of blood and will be weak for a while but luckily we got to her in time. As long as she gets plenty of fluids and rest she should make a full recovery." he explained reassuringly.

When Buffy looked up at him he could see the relief on her face. "Thanks Giles." she wiped at the tears which where running down her face once more but this time they where tears of relief.

"I don't think we will have to worry about Kennedy and Wesley bothering her for some time. They have what they wanted. Bloody fools!" he exclaimed as he began tidying up the mess.

Buffy sat holding Faith quietly, thankful that she was going to be okay. That didn't help quell her rage towards Kennedy, she would make her pay for what she'd done to Faith, but that could wait, right now all she wanted to do was curl up next to Faith and sleep.

Tbc.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: hey peeps thanx for the reviews! sorry for any spelling mistakes they aren't intentional lol. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 14

MANSION - NIGHT

Giles had left an hour ago and Buffy was sitting with Faith's head in her lap watching her sleep, she had come so close to losing her, and it hurt to even think about it. She ran a soothing hand over Faith's back as she whimpered in her sleep. Giles had said it was dangerous to sedate her as she was still too weak from the blood loss. Buffy's thoughts once again turned to Kennedy. She had seen the bite mark on her leg, and from looking at the file on Garou's that Giles had given her, she knew what Kennedy would become. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Kennedy would become one of the things she despised so much. Buffy knew without a doubt that if Kennedy tried to hurt somebody she loved again_ she _would be the one to put her down.

GILES' HOUSE - NIGHT

Giles had called a Scooby meeting and the Scoobies where currently lounging in various states on his couch. He had filled them in on the reason for Buffy's absence, and reassured them that Faith would be fine.

"Now the reason I called you all here, was because I have found a temporary cure for Faith's predicament. The ring of Khonsu will allow her to regain control of her wolf, however the only problem is that in order to get the ring we have to break into the Museum and 'borrow' it from the Egyptian exhibition." They all looked at him in surprise.

"You mean steal." Cordelia said.

"No borrow, we shall return it when Faith has been cured." he corrected.

"I could get some blueprints of the museum, if they'd help." Willow offered.

"That would be excellent Willow, the only problem is we need to know what room the exhibition is being held and the exact location of the ring, I suggest that a couple of you visit the museum in order to establish these fact and then we can mark them onto the blueprints."

"Oooh I'll go." Willow said quickly "Seeing their looks she replied "What, I've been wanting to see this exhibition for ages and this way I'll be doing recon and enjoying myself." she said defensively.

"Well that's one person, I suggest that you take Cordelia with you." Giles said.

"What!" Cordelia shouted "I don't want to go to a crappy museum and see a lot of dead peoples junk!"

"It's either that or you come to a warehouse full of hundreds of Day walking vampires with Xander, Oz and I to set up surveillance equipment." he said looking at her expectantly already knowing her answer."

"I'd love to go to the museum with you Willow." she said brightly.

"Could I go too?" Xander asked, seeing the look on Giles face he said quickly "now that you mention it the warehouse sounds good."

"Well now that that's settled I suggest you all go home and get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." seeing their nods of agreement, they all got up and headed out the door, bidding him goodnight as they left.

MUSEUM - NEXT DAY

The exhibit covered the entire first floor of the museum and Willow was like a child in a sweet shop. "Would you just look at all this stuff!" she gushed, gazing at the exhibit in wonder. Cordelia looked round in disgust and sighed.

"God we've been here for two hours now! Can we just find the ring and get out of here!"

Willow looked at her in exasperation. "Would you quit complaining all you've done is moan. Anyway your in luck it should be somewhere around here so keep your eyes open."

As they neared the back of the room, Willow saw a display case that was separated from the others by red rope, walking over to it she saw that it contained several rings, one of them being the ring of Khonsu. "Cordelia over here I've found-" she was cut off by screaming coming from behind them, spinning round she saw a group of Daywalkers sauntering into the exhibit, the other people in the room fled. She was startled by Cordelia who grabbed her arm and dragged her behind a sarcophagus. Crouching behind it they listened to the vamps smashing display cases.

"C'mon just grab the stupid daggers and lets go, the rest of this stuff is useless." one of the vamps said.

"What does the boss want these for anyway." another asked puzzled.

"I dunno something to do with the vessel. Look hurry up I'm hungry, and I gotta couple of tourists with my name on em." the first vamp replied. Willow and Cordelia cautiously peered over the sarcophagus and saw the vamps leaving, one of them was carrying a wooden box. When they where sure they had left they came out from their hiding place. Seeing that they where alone Cordelia walked over to the display case containing the rings and smashed it. "What are you doing?" Willow asked.

"Why bother breaking into the museum tonight when we can just get the stupid ring now." she said, grabbing the ring she shoved it into her bag gesturing to Willow that they should leave.

"Wait I want to see what the vamps took." she said running over to the cabinet that they had taken the daggers from. Looking at the sign in the empty display case she read it aloud, "The daggers of Anubis." she murmured, she looked up at Cordelia. "We should probably get out of here before the cops show up." they both ran out of the museum and headed for the library.

MANSION

Buffy had woken and was sitting next to Faith on the mattress, who was still asleep but seemed to be more settled. Buffy was currently reading through the rest of the file that Giles had given her the night before. According to Garou culture they believed that everyone had a soul mate, someone that completed them and made them whole. When they had found their mate they stayed with them for life. _Does this mean that I'm Faith's mate? _she thought hopefully. She was broken from her thoughts by Willow who came barrelling through the door and ran over to Buffy, excitedly. "Buffy! We got the ring." she panted.

"You what!" she stated jumping up and looking at Willow in shock.

"Me and Cordelia got the ring from the museum." she replied when she got her breath back. She pulled it out of her pocket and gave it to Buffy who stood staring at it in shock.

"God how did you get it?" she asked in awe.

"A group of Daywalkers came into the museum. We hid while they where stealing stuff, Cordelia grabbed it before we left." she explained watching as Buffy walked back over towards Faith.

Kneeling beside her Buffy slowly slipped the ring over one of her claws and saw that the ring grew to fit her finger. She stepped back and she and Willow watched as Faith began to glow and shimmer. The light gradually became brighter until they where forced to look away. When they turned back towards her she was no longer in her wolf form.

Buffy knelt beside her and took her hand as Faith began to stir. She slowly blinked her eyes open and looked up at Buffy groggily. Although her eyes where full of pain Buffy was relieved to see that they where their normal chocolaty brown colour. "Hey baby, welcome back" she said softly bringing Faith's hand up to her lips and kissing it gently. She could hear Willow leaving the room behind her, giving them some privacy.

"Missed you." Faith mumbled tiredly causing Buffy to smile.

"I missed you too baby" she replied. She saw that Faith was fighting to keep her eyes open. "It's okay you rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" she mumbled.

"I promise." Buffy said squeezing her hand gently, she watched as Faith shut her eyes and her breathing slowed and evened out. When she was sure that she was asleep, Buffy placed a gentle kiss on her lips before quietly heading outside to speak to Willow.

She found Willow sitting on the wall and sat next to her. "Thanks Willow. You don't know how much this means to me." Buffy said, pulling her into a hug.

Willow smiled returning the hug, "Your welcome Buffy although it's was Cordelia's quick thinking that led to us getting the ring so soon."

"Now there's two words that you never hear in the same sentence, I'll have to thank her next time I see her."

"Oh that reminds me Giles said he's going to come over later on to see how you and Faith are doing, he was wanting to know if you where wanting Faith to stay here or if you wanted her taken back to your house, if the ring worked, which it obviously did."

"Yeah I'd rather she where at home, especially with her wound. I'd feel happier knowing that she wasn't in a drafty mansion and I'd be able to keep a closer eye on her." Buffy replied.

"I'll let Giles know so that he can get everything ready. I'll let you get back to Faith, I'm glad she's okay Buffy." Willow said smiling at her friend before turning and heading back to the library to let Giles know it was a success.

tbc.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: Been a few days since my last update but I've been suffering from writers block. Anywho enjoy peeps! And thanks for reviewing guys, you made my day!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 15

BUFFY'S HOUSE

(Nobody's P.O.V)

Joyce looked up as the front door swung open and Buffy and Giles walked in supporting a very pale looking Faith between them.

"Good lord what happened to her?" she asked concerned as she rushed over to the trio.

"It's kind of a long story mom. One which I'll explain once I get Faith settled in upstairs." Buffy replied, Joyce moved aside and allowed them passed. She watched them as they slowly made their way upstairs before going into the kitchen to make some tea.

BUFFY'S ROOM

Giles and Buffy gently manoeuvred Faith onto the bed, and Giles watched as Buffy tucked her in. Turning to him she said "Would you mind heading downstairs and filling my mom in on what's been happening, I'll be down in a minute I just want to get Faith settled." Giles nodded in reply and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

She turned back to face Faith, "How are you feeling?" she asked in concern, brushing a stray piece of hair from Faith's eyes.

"Tired and sore." she replied her voice hoarse from lack of use. "Should be okay in a few days though."

"Can I get you anything?" Buffy asked.

"Could do with something to eat, if it ain't any trouble." her stomach growled in response causing Buffy to smile.

"I'll see what I can do, will you be okay up here while I go and explain everything to my mom?" she asked standing up.

Faith couldn't help but smile at the concern in Buffy's voice. "I'll be fine B, this bed is way comfier than that old mattress, although just one more thing before you go."

Buffy looked down at Faith "What's tha-" her words where cut off as Faith grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, Buffy felt her knees buckle and she toppled onto the bed, where Faith continued to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes Buffy gently pulled away and looked into Faith's eyes "Wow." she whispered softly. Faith smiled in return however her smile faded when she remembered what Buffy had said.

"B, you know how you said your gonna explain everything to your mom." seeing Buffy's nod she continued. "I mean are ya gonna tell her about us." she said gesturing between them.

Buffy looked worriedly at Faith, "I was going to but do you think I shouldn't?"

"It's up to you B, whenever you feel ready." Faith replied, cupping Buffy's cheek in her palm.

Buffy sighed leaning into the touch "I don't think I'll ever feel ready, I mean how do I say gee mom I'm gay and my girlfriends a werewolf."

"Well I wouldn't quite put it like that" Faith chuckled, "Listen do ya want me to come with you? Break the news together?" she asked seriously.

"As much as I would love that, you have to stay in bed, your still hurt." Buffy said firmly.

"Yes mom." Faith said pouting. Buffy couldn't resist placing a kiss on her lips.

"Awww poor baby." she giggled at the look on Faith's face. "I'll be back up in a bit with some food for you. If you hear screaming feel free to come down and save me from my mom okay." although Buffy was joking Faith could hear the fear in her voice.

"You'll be fine B, your mom doesn't seem like the type to go psycho on your ass, I mean if she can handle you being a slayer I think she can handle you being gay." she said reassuringly.

Buffy sighed as she stood up mentally preparing herself for her talk with her mom, "I hope your right." she turned and headed for the door, turning back to face Faith she said "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck B." Faith said blowing her a kiss.

BUFFY'S HOUSE - DOWNSTAIRS

Joyce was sitting on one sofa and Buffy and Giles where on the other. Buffy had sat and listened while Giles told her mom about everything that had happened over the past two weeks concerning Faith and the new slayer Kennedy. They all sat in silence as Joyce processed what she had heard.

"So Faith is a werewolf?" she asked looking upstairs to where Faith lay.

"Yup, but she's good, like Oz." Buffy replied. Joyce nodded her head in acceptance.

"And this new slayer Kennedy, is she here to take over from Buffy?" Joyce asked curiously.

"No, she is supposed to be here to help with the situation however all she has managed to do so far is make things worse." Giles sighed, "However hopefully in time she may learn to like us and could help Buffy with the slaying, this would mean that Buffy wouldn't have to patrol as much." he explained ignoring the glare that Buffy was throwing him.

"Well that's good." seeing Buffy's look Joyce explained "You know how much I hate what you are doing Buffy, even though you hate this girl for what she has done to Faith, it would be good if she could help you with the slaying. I wouldn't worry as much if I knew that you had somebody helping you. Just say that you'll think about it."

Buffy sighed knowing that her mom had a point. "Fine but it doesn't mean I have to like the idea."

"That's all I can ask for Buffy." turning to Giles she asked "Rupert would you like some more tea?"

Giles glanced at his watch "No I'm afraid I must be going, I have to meet with Wesley."

Buffy glared at him angrily "What are you meeting him for!"

"Willow said that the Daywalkers stole some daggers from the museum, as much as we hate Wesley he is also a member of the council, any information he may have could be vital, so far I have been unable to find anything of great importance concerning the daggers. Believe me I would rather cut off my own arm than spend a minute in his company but I have no choice." he stood and put his coat on "Thank you for the tea Joyce, I shall see you tomorrow Buffy."

"Your welcome Rupert." Joyce said seeing him to the door. "Goodnight."

Closing the door she walked back over to where Buffy was and began clearing the coffee table. Buffy sat there fidgeting nervously she'd suddenly realised that they where alone and now was the perfect time to tell her mom.

"Um….mom could I talk to you for a minute." she said quietly.

Joyce stopped what she was doing and gave Buffy her full attention, "Sure Buffy what is it?"

Buffy gestured to the couch, "I think you should probably sit down."

Joyce sat next to Buffy and looked at her worriedly "What's wrong Buffy?" she asked concerned.

Buffy looked down at her hands before raising her eyes to look at her mom. "I don't know how to say this…but……I want you to promise me that you won't freak out." she said pleadingly.

"I promise." Joyce replied solemnly looking at Buffy in concern.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she said "Mom I'm gay." she said quietly looking at Joyce.

Joyce sat there quietly, not quite knowing what to say, of all the things she expected Buffy to say this wasn't one of them.

"Mom say something please." Buffy said tears welling up in her eyes. "Do you hate me?"

Seeing the fear in Buffy's eyes brought Joyce out of her shock, she hugged Buffy reassuringly. "Buffy I could never hate you you're my daughter, I'm just a little shocked." she held Buffy as she sobbed in relief. Pulling back from the hug she looked at Buffy intently. "So whose the lucky girl? Is it Faith?" she asked. Buffy nodded. .

"Are you…..are you okay with this?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

"It'll take me a little while to get used to it, but if I can handle the fact that you are a slayer I think I can handle the fact that you are gay." Joyce smiled at the look of relief that came over Buffy's face. "I appreciate how hard it must have been for you to tell me." she said handing Buffy some tissues.

"You have no idea what this means to me mom." she replied drying her eyes.

"As long as your happy I'm happy. Now how is Faith? She didn't look too well when you brought her in." Joyce asked changing the subject.

"She's a bit sore and tired but she's getting better." Buffy replied. Joyce could see Buffy's face light up when she mentioned Faith's name.

"You love her don't you." Joyce stated.

Buffy blushed "Yeah, I really do."

Joyce smiled and stood up "Well let's make her something to eat, we can't have her starving now can we." Buffy smiled and followed her mom into the kitchen.

BUFFY'S ROOM

(Faith's P.O.V)

Wonder what's happening down there. I can't hear any screaming so things must be going okay, unless Mrs S fainted or something. God this sucks I wish I could be down there with Buffy. Wonder how Mrs S will react, she seems okay don't think she'll take it too hard I mean most mothers wouldn't be able to cope with the fact that their daughter kills demons for a living. Hell if ya can handle that ya can handle anything.

I pull myself up the bed a bit trying to get comfy, which turns out to be a bad idea when I feel one of my stitches pop. Dammit I'm gonna kill that bitch Kennedy, or at least rough her up a little. Can't really remember anything from when I was in my wolf form, everything's a bit fuzzy. B filled me in on everything, and how Kennedy hasn't exactly been little miss friendly.

I pull up my shirt and look at my wound, looks like a couple of stitches popped, can't see anything to wipe the blood with so I tear the end off my shirt, it's all ripped to shit anyway which is a pity cause it was one of my favourites. B told me that I bit Kennedy which means that she's probably infected, God talk about irony. Hell I'm looking forward to meeting her, nobody messes with me or my girl and gets away with it and I'm gonna make sure she knows that.

WESLEY'S APARTMENT

(Giles's P.O.V)

This is the first time I had seen either of them since Faith was attacked two days ago. While I cannot condone what they did, I do understand their reasoning behind it. I would have been the same three years ago, following the councils orders without thinking. Where as now I know better. Not everything is black and white and they both have to learn that. And it seems that they will learn it the hard way, I can't imagine a fate worse than dealing with an angry Buffy. I watch in surprise as a stony face Kennedy storms out of the apartment, completely ignoring Wesley who looks guiltily at the ground.

"What was that all about?" I ask, I don't really care if they are having a domestic although I'm curious as to why.

Wesley sighs before answering. "She was bitten by a Garou, one that I had sent her to find and now she will become a werewolf." Part of me sympathises with him as I know that if something happened to Buffy I would be feeling just the same, however he did bring it on himself.

"As sorry as I am to here that, it does seem that you have both got your just desserts."

"How can you say that!" he shouts.

"I warned you that Garou where dangerous but you didn't listen, you are both stupid and naïve enough to think that you could go against the advice of people far more experienced than yourselves. And for your information that Garou is a friend of ours who came to us for help, and you butchered them like an animal. So forgive me if I am not very sympathetic to your plight!" I let Ripper creep to the surface and watch as Wesley backs down.

"The Garou is it…" he asks not daring to finish the question.

"No thankfully she is still alive, and you should count yourself lucky. If she had died you would have had a furious slayer to contend with."

"What did you come here for? Other than to rub my nose in it!" he snaps.

"As much as we all hate each other we need to put our differences aside and work together. Two slayers are better than one, as are two watchers." Some of what I'm saying appears to be sinking in.

"What can I help you with?"

"This morning a group of Daywalkers walked into the museum and stole a set of daggers called the daggers of Anubis. They mentioned that they had something to do with a vessel of some sort. So far I have been unable to find anything about the daggers or the vessel, I was hoping that you would be willing to help."

"I'll try my best. I have some books that I picked up on my travels that may be of use. However we could do with some inside information." he says.

"Yes I was going to come to that part, what we need to do is capture one of the Daywalkers and obtain the information from them." I explain.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"We have been watching the warehouse and the vampires seem to have guards that patrol in pairs during the night. With two slayers we should be able to handle two vampires with no great difficulty, we would need to use the Garou blood as well of course." I can see him thinking it over, there is just one major flaw in the plan and I'm hoping that he will not spot it.

"Interesting plan, however you seem to have overlooked one thing, we can barely tolerate one another as it is, how do you think our slayers are going to work together, they cannot stand one another and yet you want them to fight side by side." looks like I spoke too soon.

BUFFY'S ROOM

(Nobody's P.O.V)

Faith looked at the door as it opened and Buffy came in carrying a tray of food.

"Hey, how did it go?" she asked hesitantly, she could see Buffy had been crying and feared the worst.

"She's going to send me to a convent to be raised by nuns, in order to atone for my sins." Buffy replied solemnly.

"WHAT!" Faith shouted.

Buffy giggled at the look of shock on Faith's face "I'm just teasing you honey, she's fine with it, she says that as long as I'm happy she's happy."

"Geez you nearly gave me a heart attack B."

"Sorry baby I couldn't resist, here I brought you some food." she said sitting the tray down in front of Faith, it was then that she saw the blood on her top. "Oh God your bleeding!" Buffy said concerned.

Looking down at her shirt she could see that the blood had seeped through slightly. "It's okay I just popped a couple of stitches." she lifted up her shirt to show Buffy. "See it's stopped now, no trauma." Buffy sat on the bed next to her and gently traced the skin next to the wound with her hand.

"I hate this, I hate that your hurt because of me." Buffy said sadly.

Faith put her fingers under Buffy's chin and lifted her head up so that she could see into her eyes. "Hey it is _not _your fault okay, as far as I'm concerned the only person to blame is Kennedy. Now enough of this depressing talk, let's eat." she said with a grin.

Buffy smiled shaking her head "Is food all you think about?" she asked in amusement.

Faith grinned back at her "Yeah but most of my thoughts are taken up by a certain blonde." her grin grew wider as Buffy blushed, she held her arm out gesturing for Buffy to come and sit beside her. Buffy sat next to Faith and wrapped her arms around her waist, and squeezed her gently being careful not to touch her wound. Faith put an arm round her shoulder and hugged her back. They both sat in comfortable silence and ate, enjoying the peace and each others company, all thoughts of Daywalkers and 'psycho' slayers forgotten for the time being.

Tbc.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: Hey people thanks for the reviews, they keep me going!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Joss owns everything

Chapter 16

WESLEY'S APARTMENT - NEXT NIGHT

Buffy and Giles where sitting outside in Giles' car waiting on Wesley and Kennedy. Buffy was getting impatient, tonight was the night that they where going to attempt to catch a Daywalker. They had gotten no further in their quest to find out what the daggers or vessel where for and this was their last hope to find out something about their enemy.

"God what is taking them so long! Not that I mind them being late cause I would prefer it if they didn't show at all." Buffy moaned.

Giles looked over at her in irritation "Buffy we have been through this as many times, if you are that concerned about them running late why don't _you_ go knock on the door and ask them!" he snapped.

Buffy pouted and slouched further into her seat. Giles looked over as he saw movement coming from outside the apartment "Ah here they are now." he said starting the car. "Buffy promise me that you will be on your best behaviour, you both have to work together to pull this off."

Buffy threw him a long suffering glance before raising her hand "I promise." she mumbled.

The car rocked slightly as Wesley and Kennedy opened the doors and got in.

"Good evening" Wesley said tensely, Buffy grunted in reply not bothering to look at the new arrivals.

"Well then. Lets get this over with." Giles said as he put the car into gear and headed for the Docks.

BUFFY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM

Joyce and Faith where sitting on the sofa watching television, or at least trying to, as both of them where too busy worrying about Buffy to pay much attention. Joyce spared a glance over at Faith who was sitting staring into space and nervously picking at her nails. Joyce cleared her throat to get Faith's attention causing her to jump. "Faith are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Faith looked at her, startled "What me? Yeah I'm five by five." she replied, seeing that Joyce wasn't buying it she sighed. "I'm just worried about Buffy, I mean I know what these vamps are like. It's not that I don't doubt her it's just that I don't trust this Kennedy person. I wish I was out there with her, you know, to watch her back." Joyce placed a comforting hand on Faith's and smiled at her.

"I know how you feel, at least we can be worried together. Beats me usually worrying alone."

Faith returned the grin. "Thanks Mrs S."

"Your welcome Faith. Now what would you say to some popcorn while we wait on Buffy getting back."

"Hell I wouldn't say no. I'll come give you a hand." she replied standing up and following Joyce through to the kitchen.

DOCKYARD

Buffy and Kennedy where crouched round the side of the warehouse waiting on the vamps to start their patrol. Giles had said that the vamps worked in teams of two and patrolled the perimeter of the warehouse every hour. So far they hadn't made an appearance yet and the slayers where getting bored.

Buffy could see out the corner of her eye that Kennedy was staring at her and it was starting to piss her off.

"Okay what is it!" she demanded.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you got a new dog, since I put your last one down." Kennedy replied.

Buffy gripped her stake tighter trying not to rise to the bait. "No my dog's fine, looks like you'd make a crappy vet." she replied as calmly as she could.

She could see Kennedy tense and knew she'd hit a sore spot. _This girl obviously takes slaying too seriously. _

"What!"

"You heard me, looks like your not the brilliant slayer you think you are, or are you a werewolf now? I'm not too clear on that part." Buffy knew that she shouldn't push the girl at least not now, but she couldn't help it, all the anger that she had tried to keep in was beginning to surface.

"Why you Fuc-" Buffy quickly put her hand over Kennedy's mouth as she heard the warehouse door opening. Seeing the furious glint in Kennedy's eyes, Buffy quickly pointed to the two vamps that had just appeared at the front of the warehouse. Kennedy wisely backed down. Buffy looked over where Giles and Wesley where hiding with tranq guns just encase the slayers needed help, he signalled to her that he had seen the vamps and that they where ready. Buffy looked down as she saw Kennedy pass something to her. Lifting it up she realised that it was one of the vials containing Faith's blood, Kennedy motioned to her to put it on her stake. Buffy glared over at her,though she realised that she would probably need all the help she could get, she poured a large portion over the end of her stake before putting the vial in her pocket.

Looking round the corner she could see that the vamps had begun their patrol and where heading their way, she gestured for Kennedy to hide behind the stacks of crates. The plan was for Kennedy to sneak up behind the vamps whilst she distracted them from the front.

Buffy waited till the vamps had nearly walked past the crates and was about to jump out when she noticed that Kennedy was missing, looking around she could see no sign of her at all. _Shit! Why does nothing ever work out! _Silently cursing Kennedy, Buffy turned her attention back to the vampires. She realised that stealth was probably her only option and she was damned if they had wasted all of this time for nothing. Signalling towards Giles she motioned for him to get the tranq. gun ready. Quietly she approached the vamps from behind, when she was close enough she brought her stake down as hard as she could towards the vamps unprotected back, she was surprised when her stake seemed to slice through it's skin like butter and before the vamp knew what had happened it was dust. However before Buffy could recover the other vamp attacked, throwing a punch to her face which sent her reeling backwards. Trying to recover her balance, she attempted to block his throws however some managed to get through, sending her flying head first into the crates behind her. Groaning slightly she quickly jumped to her feet and went on the offensive throwing a kick to it's chest causing it to double over, placing a foot on its knee she back flipped, dodging a punch that was aimed at her face, causing the vamps fist to meet thin air. Landing from the flip she brought her heel up and smashed it into the vamps face causing him to fall to the ground stunned, Giles chose this moment to come running over with the tranquilliser gun and shot two darts into the vampire before it could rise to it's feet.

"Well that went easier than expected." he commented, kicking the vampires leg to make sure that it was out. "Are you okay?" he asked turning his attention towards Buffy.

"I'm fine. Although it would have been a hell of a lot easier if Kennedy hadn't done a disappearing act, I can't believe she did that." Buffy said

"I shall have a word with Wesley, see if he can instil some discipline. We are lucky that this turned out the way it did, because of her stupidity you could have been killed." he said in concern.

"Tell me about it" Buffy sighed. "Now that we've got this thing where are we going to put it, I don't think, my mom would appreciate me bringing it home."

Giles looked thoughtful "The only other place would be the mansion, we still have the chains from when Faith was there, they should hold him temporarily."

"Not that he's going to be around for long." Buffy said moving to pick up it's arms, Giles grabbed it's legs and they carried it towards the car where Wesley was waiting.

BUFFY'S ROOM - TWO HOURS LATER

Buffy entered her room, and saw that Faith was asleep, she quietly began to get change. She had gotten back later than expected. She had phoned her mom and Faith on the way to the mansion to let them know that she was okay and not to wait up for her. They had just managed to secure the vampire before it had woken up, Giles had been surprised at how quickly the sedative had worn off, however it just meant that they could get acquainted with their new friend sooner than expected. She had left Giles and Wesley 'questioning' the vampire, telling them that she would be back in the morning.

Throwing her dirty clothes in the corner Buffy quietly padded over to the bed and climbed under the covers. Cuddling up next to Faith, she rested her head on Faith's chest and draped her arm over her waist. Sighing contentedly she closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her.

DOCKYARD - WAREHOUSE

Kennedy shook her head trying to get rid of the fuzzy feeling that had been with her since she had came to. Searching the darkness around her she could see nothing, however something smelled like it was decomposing and it was turning her stomach. _Where the hell am I? What's Buffy done now!_

She slowly climbed to her feet and began feeling around in the dark trying to find a door or light switch, anything that could help her find her way out of this place. The sound of a door slamming open caused her to jump and she spun round to face whoever had entered. She still couldn't see anything and it was starting to freak her out. "Whose there?" she stammered.

"Slayer" a voice boomed from the darkness. "I have a proposition for you."

Kennedy stood up a little straighter realising that this thing could probably see in the dark, she didn't want to show it any signs of fear. "Yeah well I'm not interested." she replied cockily.

The person laughed at her response "Oh I think you will be slayer. What if I said that I could make you powerful, more powerful than any slayer that has ever existed. More powerful than…….. _Buffy_."

"How do you know Buffy?" she asked curiously.

The voice laughed again before replying "I know everything that you and your……._friends _do. I also know that you are infected. Slayer you know deep within your heart that you are on the losing side, you are the only one smart enough to see that."

Kennedy seemed thoughtful, she knew that this thing was right. Buffy and the super geeks had no chance and if the world was going to end she wanted to be on the winning side. "What's this proposition you where offering me?"

Tbc.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note: I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to my regular reviewers Halfreck3929,

AR-Erithius- and xMortyx cause you guys are my rocks! Lol thanks to everyone else who took the time to review cause your the reason I keep writing. Anywho on with the Chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Joss owns everything!

Chapter 17

BUFFY'S ROOM - NEXT MORNING

Buffy woke to the soothing sound of a heartbeat and the feeling of a hand running through her hair. Sighing happily she opened her eyes and looked up at Faith. "Morning" she said huskily, kissing Faith gently on the lips.

"Morning B, how did you get on last night? I didn't hear you come in." Faith asked, twirling a strand of Buffy's hair through her fingers. Buffy laid her head back on Faith's chest before answering.

"We managed to catch a vamp and nobody got hurt, so it was a success." she said. "despite the fact that Kennedy did a disappearing act." She could feel Faith tense at the last piece of information.

"Don't tell me she left you to fight them by yourself!" Faith said angrily.

"Um….yeah." she replied. She raised her head to look at Faith's face, watching her reaction.

Faith's eyes flashed yellow in anger "Dammit you could have been hurt or even killed B, and she didn't even care! I'm gonna fuckin kill her when I see her!" she said growling slightly. Buffy placed a soothing hand on Faith's chest, calming her, she watched as Faith reigned her temper in and her eyes returned to normal. "Sorry." she muttered.

"It's okay." she said rubbing her chest gently. "I know how you feel, Giles is going to get Wesley to have a word with her but I don't know what good that's going to do."

Faith sighed and ran a hand through her hair "She needs someone to beat some sense into her."

"Half of Sunnydale are queuing up to do that baby and I'm at the top of the list so you'll just have to wait your turn." Buffy giggled, she stuck her tongue out at Faith, breaking the tension. Faith darted her head forward and captured Buffy's tongue with her teeth, pulling her into a passionate kiss, Buffy moaned gently. Pulling back she looked down at Faith whose eyes had darkened with desire "Looks like I have you right where I want you." Buffy said huskily. Before they could get any further they where interrupted by the phone ringing. Groaning, this time in frustration, Buffy rolled off of Faith and answered the phone. "Hello, this had better be important." she snapped.

"Oh…..um…. good morning Buffy I hope I haven't interrupted anything." Giles said.

"No, Giles it's okay, what can I do for you?" she sighed.

"Wesley and I have been up all night attempting to glean any information we can from the Daywalker and have had no luck so far. I was wondering if you would be able to come and take over, while I head home for some rest." he asked.

"Sure no problem I'll bring Faith with me." she replied "I'll see you soon Giles." Hanging up she turned back to face Faith. "Looks like we've got a job to do." Buffy pouted.

"No rest for the wicked B." Faith said placing a kiss on Buffy's lips before standing and stretching. She grinned as she felt Buffy watching her, she padded over to the bedroom door before turning back to face her, "Race you to the shower." she said before taking off down the hall. "Hey no fair you got a head start." Buffy whined, chasing after her.

MANSION - TWO HOURS LATER

When Buffy and Faith finally arrived at the mansion they where greeted by a tired and dishevelled looking Giles. "Sorry we're late." Buffy said. "We got……..held up on the way here."

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." he said turning to Faith he asked. "Hello Faith, how are you feeling?"

"Five by five G-man." she replied grinning at the look of confusion on Giles' face.

"Uh….yes….well….glad to hear it…..just let me know when you need those stitches out." he stammered. Faith nodded in reply. "I shall leave you girls to it then, hopefully you two will have more luck than Wesley and I."

"Do you want me to phone you if we find out anything?" Buffy asked.

"No, right now all I need is some sleep. I'm meeting Wesley later at the library to discuss Kennedy, come over then and let me know how the pair of you got on." he replied gathering his things. "I shall see you two later." he said, shuffling out the door. Buffy watched him leave before turning to speak to Faith. Buffy noticed she was no longer by her side, looking round she saw that Faith was looking at the corner where she had been previously chained for two weeks. Buffy walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked gently.

Faith turned and gave her a small smile before turning back to face the corner. "You know I can't believe you still want to be with me." she said quietly. "I mean most people would run a mile if their girlfriend went all wild on their ass." Buffy moved in front of Faith and rested her hands on Faith's hips.

"I'm not most people." she replied raising her hand to cup Faith's cheek. "So I'm sorry to break it to you but your stuck with me." Faith gave Buffy a full wattage smile. "Ooh theirs those dimples." Buffy exclaimed.

"Hey I don't have dimples!" Faith said in mock outrage. "I'm too tough to have dimples." she pouted.

"Sure baby and I'm the pope." Buffy giggled. "And I thought bad asses weren't supposed to pout?" she said causing Faith to pout even more.

"Your ruining my reputation B. I've worked so hard and so long to get this far and my achievements have been shot down by a small blonde." she said sighing dramatically.

Buffy playfully whacked her on the ass "Hey less of the small!."

Faith laughed at the look of mock outrage on Buffy's face. "So how do you wanna do this _questioning_ thing with the vamp? We gonna do good cop, bad cop or what?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well I was thinking I should go in alone first, I mean the Daywalkers don't know that your still alive so I figure I'll see what I can get out of him, before you try." she said watching Faith as she thought over the idea.

"Sounds like a plan B." Faith replied. "I'll just wait out here, yell when ya need me." she said moving to sit on the sofa.

"Will do baby." Buffy said, grabbing her bag of 'tools' and heading into the room where her new 'friend' was waiting.

WESLEY'S APARTMENT

Wesley was worried. Kennedy still hadn't shown up and wasn't answering her cell phone. She had never disappeared like this before. He was contemplating going to look for her when the front door opened and she waltzed in.

"Where the bloody hell have you been! I've been worried sick." he shouted.

She ignored him and walked through to her room.

"Kennedy answer me!" he said following her.

She turned to glare at him "I was just walking around, I had some stuff to think about okay."

"I thought something had happened to you, you should have at least told me where you were going. And leaving Buffy to capture a Daywalker by herself, how irresponsible can you be!"

The look on Kennedy's face hardened at the mention of Buffy's name. "For God's sake I've had it up to here with Buffy! That's all I hear about Buffy, Buffy, Buffy! She's dating a fucking werewolf! That's not normal behaviour for a slayer last time I checked, she's supposed to slay the Goddamned thing not date it! Course knowing her she's probably ditched the wolf and moved onto the Vamp." she said, Wesley watched as she began searching for something.

He seemed shocked at her outburst. "Is that what this is about, your angry with Buffy because she is _dating_ the thing that infected you!"

Kennedy spun round to face him. "When can you get this into your thick skull I can't stand Buffy or her super geeky friends!" she exclaimed. "And I'm not going to be _infected _much longer."

"What do you mean?" he asked, taken back by her revelation.

"I met someone that says he can cure me." she said walking over to her closet she threw it open and grabbed a holdall.

"Who? and how do you know you can trust this person?" he asked watching as she stuffed clothes into her bag.

"I can't tell you who, but he's the only one around here that's making sense. The rest of you are too blind to see that we don't have a hope in hells chance against these things." she said. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she turned to face Wesley.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I quit Wes, I ain't staying around here when I could be batting for the winning team." she said heading out the door. He followed her numbly. She stopped in the hall and turned to face him, "You know Wes, you can come with me if you want? He'll make you welcome." she asked. Wesley stared at her in shock, unable to process what was happening. He shook his head numbly. "Guess I'll see you around then." she said as she strode out the door without a care in the world, leaving a shocked Wesley behind her.

MANSION

Faith was getting restless it seemed as if Buffy had been in there for hours, occasionally she would hear the vamp screaming in pain, but she couldn't quite make out what was being said. She looked over at the door as Buffy came out of the room followed by the sounds of the vamps laughter. "I give up!" she said throwing her hands in the air. "I can't get anything out of him and the fun of torture wears off after half an hour. I just want to stake his annoying ass!" she shouted.

Faith raised her eyebrows at Buffy's little outburst. "I'll give it a go B, if you hear any girly screams that's your cue to come in." she said as she stood up and headed into the backroom.

Buffy watched her go before slumping onto the sofa "Have fun." she called after her.

MANSION - BACKROOM

Faith ignored the vamp as it wolf whistled at her. She walked over to where it was chained to the chair and knelt in front of it. "Hey there little girl wanna let me out of this chair and I'll show you and your blonde friend a good time." the vamp leered. "Although blondies a little plain for my tastes." Faith looked at the vamp in disgust.

"Okay buddy there's a few things you gotta know. First off I ain't into necrophilia, secondly that blonde chick is my mate and thirdly……… I ain't a little girl." Faith finished her sentence with a growl and the vamp watched in horror as she morphed into a six foot pissed off Garou.

Buffy, who had been listening on the other side of the door, grinned when she heard Faith say that she was her mate. _I knew it!_ She heard the vamp let out a girly scream of fear, and couldn't help but laugh. _That's my cue. _Opening the room door she saw Faith in wolf form advancing on the terrified vampire. "Guess you've never met a Garou before have you?" Buffy asked, casually walking over to the vamp she stopped in front of it and crossed her arms over her chest.

"A G-Garou." he stuttered. "But it's s-supposed to be d-dead." his eyes widened in fear as Faith stepped closer to him, growling loudly.

"Obviously she's still alive." Buffy said gesturing at Faith. "Now if you answer my questions I'll call her off, but if you refuse to co-operate I'll leave you two to……… get acquainted." Buffy said, the vampire looked over at Faith who growled menacingly.

"O-Okay I'll tell you everything. J-Just get that thing away from me." he gulped.

Buffy gestured to Faith who stepped away from the vampire. "Wise choice. Now talk. Who is your master?"

"His name is Olmeck," Buffy looked at Faith as she growled slightly, she turned back to the vamp as he carried on speaking. "He is older than time, he tried to open the Hellmouth before but failed because of the Garou. This time he has the vessel. He says it will help us win the battle."

"What is this vessel." Buffy asked.

"It is a person, who will channel the powers of the Garou and the Drachna, becoming powerful and capable of great destruction."

"Do you know who the vessel is?" the vamp shook his head. Buffy gestured towards Faith who stepped closer to the vampire.

"I don't know!" he shouted "Olmeck wouldn't say."

"What about the daggers of Anubis? What do they have to do with the vessel?" Buffy asked.

"The daggers are u-used in the ceremony, they allow the p-powers to combine." he stammered.

"When is the ceremony?"

"Imbolg." Seeing the puzzled look on Buffy's face the vamp sighed. "It's one of the witches Sabbats. The master will begin the battle when the Vessel has arisen."

Buffy turned to Faith "Anything else?" Faith morphed back into her human form.

"Nope I think that's enough information for Giles."

Buffy turned back to the vamp and slammed the stake into his chest. "This is bad isn't it?" she asked looking at Faith.

Faith placed her hand on Buffy's shoulder "We'll get through it B. At least we got the information we needed." she said.

"But how are we going to defeat all of those vamps. Theirs only nine of us including the Scoobs and Kennedy and Wesley, and only three of us are actually trained fighters. There's thousands of those vampires." Buffy said. looking up she saw that Faith was grinning. "What?"

"I think I know where we can get more ammo B."

Tbc.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note: People get drunk in this chapter and I know it might not be realistic considering their ages in the show, but I don't care. This chapter also kind of deviates a little but who gives a toss. I also apologise for the swearing, I think I'm gonna change the rating of the story but I don't really understand what the different ratings mean. And Imbolg _is_ a real sabbat for those of you who don't know, it's on the 2nd of February, I didn't want to put a specific date cause, I'm a rebel lol. Thanks again for the reviews they made my day! Anyway on with the show!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Joss owns everything.

Chapter 18

GILES HOUSE

Giles was woken by the shrill ringing of the phone. Groaning he reached out his hand and fumbled for the receiver. "Hello." he mumbled tiredly.

"Rupert?" Giles sighed angrily when he realised it was Wesley.

"I thought I told you not to bother me." he said in frustration.

"Well I think a rogue slayer is rather urgent don't you think!" he snapped back in reply.

If Giles wasn't awake before, he was now, he sat up in bed. "Dear Lord. What happened.?" he asked.

"Kennedy…….she wouldn't tell me where she'd been or what she'd been doing. She said something about someone that would be able to cure her and that she was going to stay with them. Then she packed her bag and left, she said that we didn't stand a chance and that when the time comes she'd rather be playing for the winning team." Wesley explained.

"You don't think that she…." Giles said unwilling to finish the sentence.

"Yes, I do. She's joined forces with the Daywalkers Rupert! What the bloody hell are we going to do now!"

WILLOW'S HOUSE

Faith had dropped Buffy off at Willows, saying that she had something to do and that she would meet up with her at the library. Buffy was currently sitting on Willow's bed, giving her a summary of what they had found out from the vampire. "So it said that the ceremony was on Inbulge." Buffy stated matter of factly.

Willow looked at her in confusion "Inbulge?"

"Yeah, Inbulge. Haven't you heard of it?" Buffy asked looking slightly disappointed as Willow shook her head.

"Nope, why, should I? Is it some kind of medical condition?" she asked.

"No, well, I don't think so, I just thought that you might have heard of it being a Wicca and all, I mean it's one of your sabbaty things right."

Realisation flashed across Willow's face "Oh you mean _Imbolg_. Yeah I've heard of it, it's an important time in the witches calendar because of it's associations with death and rebirth." she replied. "I suppose in a way this vessel…..person, will be reborn, but with funky new powers."

Buffy looked at her seriously "Which is all we need right now. This situation just keeps going from bad to worse." she sighed. "When is this Sabbat?." she asked. Willow reached for a book on her bedside table and quickly flicked through it.

"The end of winter and the beginning of spring." she read.

"Vague much, if it's supposed to be important isn't their a set date?" Buffy asked.

"Well it's a reflective time so it really depends on the Wicca. Maybe Giles will be able to give us something more specific." she replied closing her book.

Buffy ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Hopefully."

"Where did Faith say she was going?" Willow asked curiously.

Buffy smiled "She didn't say but she said it's something that'll help us against the Daywalker's."

Willow opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the phone ringing. "Back in a minute." she said running downstairs to answer it. Buffy watched her go before laying back on the bed, her thoughts turning to Faith. _I wonder what she's got up her sleeve. _she thought smiling.

WESLEY'S APARTMENT

Wesley was still sitting in a state of shock, he couldn't believe that he had failed the council like this. He knew that they'd have to be informed, as much as it would pain him to do so. He was broken from his thoughts by someone knocking on the door, half hoping that it was Kennedy he ran to open it. He was disappointed to see a girl he didn't recognise standing there.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Are you Wesley?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, do I know you?" he looked at her warily, he couldn't remember seeing her before.

"Not really, I'm Faith." seeing his puzzled look she sighed. "I'm the Garou everyone's been talking about."

He looked at her, startled. This was the Garou! He had never expected her to look so…so….normal. "Oh…..um….yes…what do you want?" he asked failing to keep the surprise hidden from his voice.

"I heard you had a Shilarquin and I was kinda wondering if you would give it to me, or at least let me borrow it." she asked.

Wesley thought for a minute. She obviously wasn't posing a threat and Giles had said that she was on their side. Holding the door open he gestured inside the apartment. "Come in."

WILLOW'S HOUSE

Willow ran up the stairs panting "Buffy that was Giles on the phone, Kennedy's gone rogue. He thinks she's working with the Daywalker's. He's calling a meeting at the library."

Buffy sat up in shock. "Why didn't I see this coming." she groaned. "Well this is great, just great, we have a rogue slayer, whose decided to shack up with several thousand vamps, and a random vessely person who we have no hope of finding."

"Oh God!" Willow exclaimed.

"What!" Buffy shouted jumping off the bed and looking round for signs of danger.

"I just had a thought." Willow said looking at Buffy fearfully. "What if Kennedy's the vessel."

They both looked at each other in realisation. "Shit!" Buffy exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of it before, she's already been infected by a Garou, and now she's practically offering herself to the Drachna."

"Not to mention she's a slayer, just think how powerful she'll be when the ceremony is completed." Willow added. The shit had just hit the fan.

LIBRARY

Everyone was crowded round the table, they'd all been filled in on what was happening and the full scale of what they where facing began to sink in. Giles had concluded that they only had two weeks left to prepare for the upcoming battle.

"I'm beginning to think Kennedy had the right idea." Cordelia said. They all glared at her. "What! I'm just saying. I mean there's only eight of us against, what, thousands of them. The chances of us winning are a bit unlikely don't ya think." They all looked away from her not wanting to admit that she was right. It was at this moment that Faith and Wesley burst through the library doors. Faith was laughing at Wesley who was doing a pretty good John Wayne impression. "Hey guys." Faith said "Gave Wes a ride over here on my bike." she said pointing at an uncomfortable looking Wesley. "He's feeling the effects ain't ya Wes."

"I won't be able to sit down for a week." he groaned rubbing his backside. "I thought I was going to die, the way you shot over that embankment."

Faith shook her head at him and walked over to Buffy. "Hey B." she said placing a quick kiss on her lips before sitting next to her, Buffy put her hand over Faith's and linked their fingers. "What's with the sour faces?" Faith asked looking round the table at them.

"Kennedy's joined forces with the Daywalker's." Buffy said quietly. "And she's the vessel."

"Geez, the shit's hit the fan huh." Faith exclaimed. They all nodded their heads morosely. "Well….. I've got something to tell you that might cheer you guys up. I got in touch with my clan back in Boston and they're willing to come and help us with this vamp problem that we got going on." They all looked at her in shock as she sat their grinning at them.

"Are you sure they're okay with it?" Buffy asked. "I mean this isn't their fight."

"I'm sure B, besides my people have fought Olmeck before, and the fact that he's messing with me and my friends makes it their fight." she said reassuringly.

"So how many fighters does that give us?" Giles asked curiously.

"Well theirs about five hundred Garou in my clan, give or take." Faith said nonchalantly. "There are smaller Garou clans living all over the place which is where I needed Wes's help." she said gesturing towards him. They all looked at Wesley as he explained what Faith meant.

"We have set up a speaker system in the desert outside Sunnydale, it is playing a recording that we made of the Shilarquin music. Any Garou within a thousand kilometre radius will hear it and come running." he said matter of factly.

Everyone sat in stunned silence looking between Faith and Wesley in astonishment.

"That's……that's……why that's…….bloody amazing!" Giles laughed, smiling at the pair of them.

"Told ya I'd get us more ammo B." Faith said grinning at Buffy.

"Wow, so things are looking up then." Xander stated. "Well I for one think that this calls for a little bronze time don't ya think?" They all looked at Giles silently asking permission.

"I thinks it's a brilliant idea. You all deserve a break." they all took that as there cue to leave and began filing out of the library. "Faith" he called after her.

She turned to face him "Yup?"

"Thank you."

"Hey your welcome G-man, you where all willing to help us so it's only right that we help you." she replied. He nodded thoughtfully and watched as she and Buffy left arm in arm.

"Well it looks like the scales are tipping in our favour for once." Wesley commented from beside him.

"Yes, it finally looks like we might have a chance." he said turning to face him. "You do know that we will have to inform the council about Kennedy." he said seriously.

Wesley nodded "Yes I know." he replied sadly.

BRONZE

Buffy and Willow where watching Faith and the rest of the Scoobies who where strutting their stuff on the dance floor. Willow looked at Buffy and couldn't help but notice the dreamy look on her face every time she looked over at Faith. "So Buffy." she started breaking her out of her daze. "How are you and Faith?" she asked smiling.

"It's amazing Wills." she replied glancing over at her girlfriend. "I've never felt this way about some one before." she said simply

"I'm happy for you Buffy, we all are." Willow glanced over Buffy's shoulder. "Uh oh here comes your number one fan." she whispered.

Turning round Buffy saw Scott fast approaching. "Can't I catch a break for once." she groaned.

"Hey Buffy." he said throwing her a charming grin, or so he thought.

"Hey Scott." she replied plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I was uh…..wondering if you wanted to…..you know…..go out…sometime." he stuttered.

Buffy smiled at him. "I'm sorry Scott but I'm already taken." she said looking over his shoulder.

"You are?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah she is." Faith replied from behind him making him jump. She moved round Scott and sat next to Buffy on the couch, pulling her onto her lap and wrapping her arms round Buffy's waist, her eyes flashed yellow in warning.

Admitting defeat Scott backed off. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." Faith waved at him as he walked away dejectedly.

"Hey baby." Faith slurred, kissing Buffy on the lips.

Buffy pulled back and looked down into Faith's eyes. "Have you been drinking?"

"Nope." she stated adamantly, swaying slightly. "I jus won a bet, thas all." she slurred.

"What was this bet?" Buffy asked in amusement.

"That I could do ten shots in thirty seconds, an I did, so Oz owes me twenty bucks." she slurred proudly.

Willow had been listening in amusement until she heard Oz's name being mentioned. "Wait Oz has been drinking?"

Faith turned to look at her noticing her for the first time. "Hello."

Buffy giggled. "What am I going to do with you?"

Faith was quiet for a minute, and Buffy could swear that she could hear her brain ticking. "Love me?" she replied seriously. Buffy placed a kiss on Faith's forehead.

"Always." she said gently, running her hand through Faith's hair.

"Thas good cause I lost my receipt so your stuck with me." she said laying her head back on the couch.

"Faith have you seen Oz?" Willow asked.

Faith looked bleary eyed at her. "He's talking to a Veruca." she slurred.

They both looked at her in confusion.

"Someone's going to have a hangover in the morning." Buffy stated.

"Nope I won't cause I ain't gonna sleep an ya don't get a hangover if ya don't sleep." she stated

"Okay baby you keep telling yourself that." Buffy said, laughing when Faith yawned.

Oz and Xander chose that moment to appear. "Hey girls." Xander said grinning, propping Oz up with one arm. "Willow I think this belongs to you." he said sitting him next to Willow on the couch.

"Where's Cordelia?" Buffy asked.

"Touching up her make up. Think we're about done for the night, we're gonna head home, are you lot coming with?" he asked.

Buffy looked down at Faith who was nearly passed out on the couch. Looking over at Oz she could see that he was in a similar state. "I think we'll come with." she said getting off Faith's lap. Faith protested and reached an arm out for Buffy. "No baby, it's time to go home, come on." she said pulling a grumpy Faith to her feet.

"Okay but I ain't sleepin." she said throwing an arm round Buffy's shoulder to balance herself. They both waited whilst Xander helped Oz to his feet, once he was steady he handed him over to Willow who pulled Oz's arm round her shoulder. They all headed over to the door where Cordy was waiting and began the slow journey home.

BUFFY'S HOUSE

"Willow your staying at mine and that's final." Buffy stated adamantly digging around in her bag for her key. "My moms away for the weekend on business so you and Oz can take my room and Faith and I will take my mom's."

"If your sure Buffy,"

"I told you it's fine. There's no way you'd be able to get Oz to your house in the state he's in." They both looked at Oz who was starting to fall asleep against Willow's shoulder.

"Yeah your right." she said, kissing Oz on the temple.

Buffy opened the door and let Willow and Oz stagger in while she turned to look for Faith, who she found sitting on the front lawn. "Faith, c'mon honey, time to come in." she said, watching as Faith slowly climbed to her feet, she watched in amusement as Faith staggered over to her, one hand held behind her back. "What have you got there?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand." Faith said grinning. Buffy looked at her warily. "Trust me B." she pouted. Buffy closed her eyes and held out her hand. She felt something being placed in her palm. "Okay open your eyes." Faith slurred excitedly. Buffy looked down at her hands and saw that she held a small ring box. She looked up at Faith, who was smiling in anticipation, she opened the box and gasped. Inside was a white gold band with intricately carved symbols all round it. "It's a Soul band." Faith said, carefully taking it out of the box. She placed it Buffy's finger. "Garou's give it to their mates to show that they belong to each other." she explained, tracing the ring with her thumb. Buffy placed her fingers under Faith's chin and lifted her head so that she could look into her eyes.

"Faith. It's beautiful." she said softly, pulling Faith into a gentle kiss. When they broke apart Buffy rested her forehead against Faith's "I love you."

"I love you too B." Buffy laughed gently when Faith let out a yawn. "C'mon you bed time." she said wrapping an arm round Faith's waist and leading her towards the house. Neither of them noticed Kennedy watching from the shadows.

Tbc.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note:I apologise for this chapter but i had writers block, so this is all I could think of lol. I also apologise for any spelling mistakes. they're not intentional.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns everything.

Chapter 19

BUFFY'S HOUSE - OUTSIDE

(Kennedy's P.O.V)

So that's what the Garou normally looks like, not what I expected, thought she'd have one eyebrow or a beard or something. Doesn't matter if she's hot, I'm still gonna kill the bitch, along with Buffy and the super geeks. God what a pukefest, I swear to God if I have to see these guys kissing one more time I'm gonna hurl. I watch them turn and walk into the house, which is my cue to leave. I sure as hell ain't gonna spy on them through the bedroom window, I'd like to keep my sight.

Olmeck's gonna be disappointed, no major information to give him tonight. Unless he wants the gory details of Buffy's make out sessions. I turn and begin the journey back to the docks, wondering if I can get in a few stakings on the way.

BUFFY'S ROOM - NEXT DAY

(No-one's P.O.V)

Buffy began to stir. The first thing she noticed was the heavy sensation on her chest. Opening her eyes she looked down and saw Faith sprawled on top of her, snoring gently. The memories of last night came flooding back and she smiled as she remembered the ring Faith gave her. Lifting her hand she examined it in the light of day. It really was beautiful, she was broken from her thoughts by someone knocking on the door, Faith stirred at the noise and lifted her head looking at Buffy groggily. "Morning." she mumbled before resting her head back on Buffy's shoulder.

"Morning baby." Buffy replied.

"Buffy are you guys awake?" Willow called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Wills come in." Willow peeked her head round the door.

"I was wondering if you had any Aspirin?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, they're in the bathroom cabinet." Buffy replied. "Guess Oz isn't feeling too hot this morning?" she asked grinning.

Willow smirked in reply. "That's an understatement. I'm tempted to let him do without, to teach him a lesson, but he's still smarting about losing that bet." she turned to Faith "How's the winner feeling this morning?" Faith groaned in reply and pulled the covers over her head. "Well that answers that question. I'd better get the Aspirin to Oz before he starts looking for sympathy."

"Ok Wills, I'll head downstairs and start making some coffee." Buffy said.

When Willow had left the room Buffy looked down at Faith who had started to fall asleep again. "Oh no you don't missy, it's time for you to get up." Buffy said in a motherly tone, throwing the covers off her girlfriend.

Faith groaned as the cool air hit her. "Don't wanna." she grumbled. Burying her head under the pillow.

Buffy looked at her for a minute, trying to think of a way to get her out of bed. "Okay then, you just lie there while I go downstairs and make breakfast. Think I'll make some bacon, nice and crispy, you know, the way _you_ like it." she could see Faith's resolve was weakening. "Maybe some eggs too, with runny yolk, ooh and some pancakes, covered in lots of syrup-"

"Okay okay I'm up" Faith said getting out of bed and heading downstairs, followed by a grinning Buffy.

WATCHERS COUNCIL - ENGLAND

Quentin Travers was furious, that imbecile Wesley had managed to single handedly corrupt a slayer. How is it that every time a new slayer comes into contact with Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers they either die or rebel. He knew that the council no longer had any control over the current situation, they where there simply to be used for information, rather than controlling the actions of the slayer.

Apparently the slayer was accepting help from _werewolves_ of all people. This would not do. No other slayer in history required assistance of any kind let alone from the things she is supposed to slay. The situation would have to dealt with, yet again. He would have to be patient, once the slayer had dealt with the immediate threat of the vampires, he would send for a clean up team to capture the rogue slayer and to dispose of the werewolves. Maybe then Miss Summers will remember who is in charge.

RESTFIELD CEMETARY – NIGHT

Buffy was patrolling solo tonight, as Faith was over at Giles's getting her stitches removed, and she was bored. She'd been patrolling for hours and had only managed to stake two vamps and they'd been newbies. She decided to call it a night, and turned to leave the cemetery.

As she neared the gates she heard a noise behind her, turning round she searched the darkness, but saw nothing_, must have been the wind. _She thought, turning back to face the gates she jumped as she came face to face with Kennedy.

"Hey Buffy." She said grinning.

Buffy eyed her warily, "What do you want?"

"So much for pleasantries huh. That's your problem Buffy you always assume the worst of people." Kennedy said as she began circling Buffy.

"Well the fact that you've shacked up with the enemy and tried to kill my girlfriend, doesn't exactly fill me with confidence. So you can probably see why I have trust issues." She said sarcastically, watching Kennedy's every move.

Kennedy nodded her head thoughtfully. "When you put it like that I guess your right." She said. "Although I'm not the only one _shacked_ up with the enemy now am I." Kennedy threw a punch towards Buffy's face but Buffy was ready for her. Grabbing her wrist she flipped Kennedy over her head and threw her into a gravestone. She got into fighting stance as she watched Kennedy struggle to her feet.

"Nice one Buffy," Kennedy said laughing as she staggered to her feet. "But watch what I can do." Buffy watched in horror as Kennedy let out a howl and began morphing into a werewolf. She looked nothing like Oz or Faith, she was more human, her nose had flattened and became wider, her mouth had changed into a sort of snout and her ears had become pointy. No sooner had it begun, the change was complete.

Kennedy let out a growl and leapt at Buffy, knocking her off her feet, Buffy rolled back with the momentum, putting a foot on Kennedy's chest and throwing her off of her. Buffy jumped to her feet, just as Kennedy ran at her once more. Buffy threw a kick at Kennedy's face but Kennedy grabbed her and threw her into a gravestone. For a second all Buffy could see was stars, when her head finally cleared she found Kennedy above her pinning her to the ground. Buffy tried to throw her off, but Kennedy's grip held firm. "Looks whose stronger now Buffy." She growled, baring her teeth she lowered her head to Buffy's throat.

Tbc.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Helloooo this is another short chapter, I'm getting the beginnings of writer's block, so if the chapters are short and sweet it's me clearing a blockage lol. In this chapter you will notice that Kennedy has an apartment. Let's just say it's cause she didn't want to live in a warehouse full of loads of smelly vamps (Who could blame her!). Thanks again for the reviews! They make me happy and when I'm happy I type faster lol. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Joss owns everything (Except Olmeck, he's mine unfortunately).

Chapter 20

RESTFIELD CEMETARY - NIGHT

Buffy froze as she felt Kennedy's teeth graze her neck, breaking from her stupor she brought her head up and smashed it into Kennedy's face. Kennedy yelped in pain, and momentarily loosened her grip on Buffy. Seeing her chance, she brought her legs up into Kennedy's chest, and pushed with all her might, sending Kennedy sailing over her over her head. Quickly jumping to her feet she took up a defensive stance as Kennedy climbed to her feet and charged at her once more.

Kennedy leapt through the air heading straight for her, Buffy barely managed to dive out of the way in time. She was still climbing to her feet when Kennedy came charging at her again, having no time to move out of the way Buffy braced herself for the impact. Distantly she thought she heard something fast approaching from behind her. She watched in horror as Kennedy leapt into the air heading straight for her throat. However her fear turned to surprise as a large dark mass leapt over the top of her and slammed into Kennedy, stopping her deadly assault, and knocking her halfway across the cemetery.

When the other thing landed in front of her Buffy saw that it was Faith in Garou form. _Talk about good timing_ she thought. Faith stood protectively in front of Buffy as Kennedy ran at them once again.

Faith went down on all fours and let out a loud roar of fury. Kennedy, slammed on the breaks and skidded to a halt several feet from them. She glanced at the Garou fearfully. The wolf in her recognised that Faith was the dominant one, and didn't want to attack. However the slayer in her cried out for bloodshed. She fell to the ground and cried out in pain as the wolf in her retreated and she began to change back into her human form. Slowly rising to her feet she glanced over at Buffy and Faith. "This ain't over yet Buffy, you may have one this round but next time I see you, you won't be able to stop me." she said before running off into the darkness.

Faith made to chase after her but Buffy stopped her. "Let her go, we'll deal with her later." she said tiredly. Faith nodded reluctantly and began to change back to her human form. She walked over to Buffy and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay B?" she asked in concern, checking her over for any injuries.

"I'm fine." Buffy answered, smiling at Faith reassuringly. "How did you know where to find me?" she asked curiously.

"Didn't take as long at Giles's as I expected, an I thought you could do with some company, so I followed your scent." Faith replied sheepishly.

"Well good thing you turned up when you did." Buffy said, subconsciously raising a hand to her neck. It was then Faith noticed the scratches on Buffy's neck.

Gently cupping Buffy's neck with her hand, she lightly ran her thumb over one of the scratches.

"She tried to bite you." she stated quietly.

"Faith it's okay." Buffy said seeing the look of guilt on Faith's face.

"No B, it's my fault she's infected, I made her what she is! If she'd bit you…….." Faith trailed off and began pacing up and down. Buffy walked over to Faith and grabbed her arms forcing her to stop and look at her.

"Faith, listen to me it's not your fault. You weren't in control when you bit her. And last time I checked you where acting in defence. She would have killed you if you hadn't." Buffy said.

Faith sighed sadly "I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you because of me." she said looking into Buffy's eyes.

"I feel the same." she replied solemnly. "God this whole thing sucks." she exclaimed.

"Well you know what they say B." Faith said. "Life's a bitch."

Buffy snorted gently "You got that right." she replied linking arms with Faith. "I think I've had enough excitement for one night, how about we go home, cuddle in front of the T.V and watch a fluffy movie?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me." she replied leading Buffy out of the cemetery and towards her bike.

KENNEDY'S APARTMENT

(Kennedy's P.O.V)

Man I'm pissed, I think she broke my nose! I _so_ nearly had her, if it hadn't been for that stupid Garou showing up when she did. Can't believe I froze like that, I mean I wanted to attack it, but the stupid wolf part of me was too afraid. I mean what's the point of being able to change into a wolf _thing_ if I can't have complete control to do what I want. But man the look on Buffy's face was priceless, it cracks me up just thinking about it. I'll have to ask Olmeck to teach me how to get better control, that way I can kill Buffy and her girlfriend without having a spaz attack like last time.

Olmeck was right though, I am faster and stronger than she is and man does she know it! Can't wait for this ceremony thing he was on about. Once that happens Olmeck says I'll be unstoppable and the first person I'm going to make aware of that fact will be Buffy freakin Summers.

tbc.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: Hey hey hey peeps. There's a poor attempt at a love scene in this chapter. I had written a better one but it managed to mysteriously delete itself, so I think my computers a prude lol. Anyways I apologise in advance. Thanks for the reviews, lets me no that people are still reading this fic and more importantly that you guys are enjoying it. Oooh I forgot to mention that the shilarquin doesn't effect Faith cause she's wearing that ring and that makes her immune, I meant to put that into the fic but I forgot. Soz. P.s Damn you xMortyx :-) I can't get that tune out my head I've been singing it all week lol. ( Don't worry be happy ) Anyway on with the fic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns everything.

Chapter 21

LIBRARY - NEXT DAY

All eyes where on Giles as he paced up and down at the head of the table. "Wesley and I have found a prophecy, which basically confirms everything that we all ready know." he stated addressing the group huddled round the table. Picking up a book he began to read from the page. "A marriage of Beasts and Bats brings hell to Earth, in the form of Imbolgs' vessel. At the gates of Hell they all shall meet, and in the darkness nestle." When he had finished reading he looked up from the book. "The Beasts mentioned are the Garou, and the Bats are obviously the Drachna. Kennedy as we now know is the vessel and as for the gates of hell, well your all sitting next to them." he stated. They all looked uncomfortably towards the area of the floor where they knew the hell mouth lay.

"Just one question, what's this marriage thing?" Cordelia asked, puzzled. "Does it mean Faith's going to get married to a daywalker?" Everyone turned to look questioningly at Faith, who was sitting doodling on a piece of paper. Feeling their eyes on her she looked up. "What?" she asked defensively.

Giles decided to intervene before matters became more complicated. "Marriage can be another word for joining. In this case it refers to the joining of the Garou's and Drachna's powers, resulting in Kennedy becoming a hybrid. She will be half Garou and half Drachna."

"Don't forget to add Slayer into that mix Giles." Buffy commented from her position next to Faith.

"Exactly, which is why she was chosen by Olmeck." Wesley said as approached the head of the table. "From what we can gather of this ceremony, Kennedy will be bitten by the Drachna causing her to become infected. As she has already been infected by a Garou, the Drachna's powers have nowhere to go and will begin to fight for dominance against those of the Garou."

"So her body will have some sort of internal battle going on?" Willow asked.

"In essence yes." Giles answered.

"But I thought that if a human was bitten by a Drachna nothing would happen?" Oz asked.

"I bit her so she ain't human anymore." Faith stated quietly. Buffy patted her arm reassuringly.

"That's correct." Giles said. "At the moment she is already a werewolf/slayer hybrid."

"How come she accepted the wolf powers without going all weird?" Xander asked curiously.

"Werewolves DNA merges with humans on a cellular level, where as Drachna's and vampires are demons which affects the person on a spiritual level." Giles explained. "In order for the powers to merge they have to essentially be _pinned_ together."

"Which is where the daggers of Anubis come in." Wesley commented. "As long as the daggers remain embedded Kennedy she will have control of her powers."

A look of understanding flashed across the group as everything that Giles and Wesley said became clear. "So if we take these daggers out of her she will lose her power." Buffy said simply. Wesley and Giles nodded in agreement. "Well looks as if we've found her weakness, but what about this Olmeck guy?" she asked.

"We where rather hoping that Faith or her clan may know anything, seeing as they have fought Drachna's before." Giles said look towards Faith.

"Sure, the elders are bound to know something." Faith replied.

"When are they due to arrive?" Wesley asked.

"Any day now." she said. "No Garou's have appeared in the desert so far, but I can sense that they're close." she explained.

"One question, where are they all going to stay? I mean there's a few hundred of them they're not all going to fit into the mansion." Xander said

"They'll set up camp outside Sunnydale, they don't want to alert the Daywalkers to their presence." Faith said.

"I know the vamps are stupid but don't you think that even they'll notice hundreds of Garou camping in the desert." Cordelia said.

Faith grinned. "Hey my people have survived this long for a reason, trust me when I say that they won't be noticed." They all looked at her curiously. "Let's just say it's a surprise."

"Well I think that concludes today's meeting." Giles said. "We can't do anymore until Faith's clan arrives, so you are all free to do what you wish until then." he said as he began gathering the books that lay scattered on the table. Everybody began filing out of the library discussing what to do with their free time.

WAREHOUSE - DOCKYARD

Kennedy strode through the warehouse like she owned the place. Walking past the lounging vampires and stepping over the corpses that littered the floor. Walking towards the back of the warehouse she climbed the flight of stairs and entered what would have once been the foreman's office.

Olmeck turned towards the door as he heard her enter. "Slayer." he said in greeting "I trust last night didn't go to your satisfaction." he stated seeing the fury on her bruised face.

"I was this close to killing Buffy." she said gesturing with her hands "When that stupid Garou turned up." she exclaimed throwing herself into one of the chairs. "Then I don't know what happened, I mean part of me wanted to kill it but then part of me was too scared, I kind of freaked out and ran." she said with disgust.

"You haven't yet got full control of your wolf." he said walking towards her. "Unfortunately this is something the Garou know a great deal about. If it wasn't for this Garou would you have been able to dispose of the other slayer?" he asked.

"Yeah, I nearly had the bitch and she knows it, if the Garou hadn't shown up when it did Buffy would be dead." she answered seriously. Olmeck nodded thoughtfully. She watched as he stood and walked over towards a safe at the back of the room. He removed something from the safe and approached Kennedy. "What's that?" she asked curiously.

Olmeck grinned and handed it over to her. "This is something that will help you kill two birds with one stone."

SUNNYDALE PARK

The Scoobies had decided to have a picnic and where sitting in the shade of an old tree. Oz and Xander where currently arguing over who was the greatest X-man while Willow was attempting to learn a new spell. Buffy sighed contentedly and leaned back into Faith, who was sitting behind her with her back against the tree. "You okay B?" Faith asked wrapping her arms around Buffy's waist.

"Yeah I'm fine, everything feels just right." she said placing her hands over Faith's, where they lay on her stomach. "I wish it could just stay like this forever, you know. No impending doom or psycho slayers to worry about." she could feel Faith nod in agreement.

"If you could change your life, would you?" Faith asked. "I mean if you had the chance to not be the slayer anymore, would you take it?" she asked curiously.

Buffy was silent for a few minutes as she ran the question through her head. "No." she said seeming surprised at her own answer. "I mean as much as I curse being the slayer at times, and as much as I hate the bad stuff, I don't think I would ever give it up. It's who I am. Besides staking vamps is a good way to relieve tension." she said grinning.

Faith smirked "I can think of a better way to relieve tension." she said huskily pulling Buffy into a passionate kiss. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, only breaking apart when they heard a strangled cry. Looking over towards the noise they saw a wide eyed Xander gaping at them with his jaw hanging open. Oz waved a hand in front of Xander face trying to get his attention.

"I think you guys broke him" he said in amusement turning to face Faith and Buffy, Faith reached behind her and picked up her water bottle.

"Hey Xander snap out of it." she said spraying half the bottle in his face. Xander started sputtering.

"Gah!….Uh what….I'm sorry……..but that…was...hot…I mean……did anyone else see……wow…hot….I ….mean…. hot…." Faith sprayed the rest of the bottle in his face and Buffy giggled.

"You guys would you stop." he whined wiping at his face.

"He speaks." Oz said dramatically.

"Sorry Xand but we thought you where having a stroke or sumthin." Faith said in mock seriousness "Good thing I know first aid or you'd be a goner."

"Well if you two didn't do that…..stuff." he said gesturing towards the pair of them.

"What this?" Buffy asked innocently pulling Faith into another passionate kiss. They both broke apart laughing when they heard Xander make the same noise as before. This time Oz did the pleasures and sprayed Xander with an ice cold bottle of water.

"Thanks Oz." Xander gulped.

"Anytime." he said grinning.

BUFFY'S ROOM - NIGHT

Patrol had been all quiet on the western front, there'd been no signs of Kennedy and they'd only managed to stake four vamps between them. They'd gotten home an hour ago and where lying on Buffy's bed, enjoying each others company. "Do you think your clan will like me?" Buffy asked seriously tilting her head back to look at Faith who was lying behind her with her arms around her waist.

Faith got up onto one elbow and looked down at Buffy. "Of course they'll like you B." she said kissing Buffy reassuringly. Buffy returned the kiss and placed a hand on Faith's cheek. Breaking the kiss she looked up at her. "I'm just kinda nervous." she said bashfully.

"Well you have nothing to worry about, they'll love you B." Faith said with conviction.

"But what if they don't." Buffy said studying Faith's face intently.

"It would hurt me." she answered quietly, gently tracing Buffy's face with her fingers. "Part of me needs there approval cause their my pack, my family." she said seriously. "But another part of me doesn't care what they think……..cause I don't need them as much as I need you. I love you Buffy."

Buffy looked up at her with shining eyes "I love you Faith." she said pulling Faith into a gentle but passionate kiss. Their breathing grew faster as their kiss deepened. Faith slid her hand under Buffy's shirt resting it on her stomach, silently asking permission to go further. Buffy nodded and Faith gently ran her hand up over Buffy's stomach, revelling at the soft feeling of her skin beneath her palm. Soon the only sounds that filled the night where the gentle sounds of their love making.

Tbc.


	22. Chapter 22

Authors note: thanks again for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Joss owns everything.

Chapter 22

BUFFY'S HOUSE OUTSIDE - NEXT MORNING

Kennedy was on a stake out and she was bored. She was sitting in a car opposite Buffy's house with two Daywalkers, who where there as extra muscle. They'd been waiting for hours and there was still no sign of movement.

"Look the slayer ain't gonna come out so can we go now?" whined one of the vamps from the back seat.

Kennedy spun round to face him. "Would you shut the hell up! I'm fed up with your moaning, you've gotta be freakin patient okay! She's gotta come out sometime and we ain't movin till she does. Got it!." she shouted. The vamp nodded fearfully and slouched down in his seat. Kennedy turned her attention back to Buffy's house just in time to see the front door open. "Bingo." She watched as the blonde slayer made her way down the street. Grinning she turned to face the vamps. "It's showtime."

BUFFY'S ROOM

Faith had just finished getting changed when she heard a noise coming from downstairs. _Probably Buffy forgotten something_, she thought. Slipping her other boot on she ran downstairs to check. On entering the living room she was surprised to see Kennedy slouched on the sofa.

"What the fuck do you want!" Faith spat, as she cautiously began walking towards her.

Kennedy looked up at Faith in mock hurt. "Is that anyway to greet a fellow wolf? You know I'm disappointed at your lack of manners. Seems that Buffy's ways have been rubbing off on you." she said standing up and walking over to her. "In more ways than one" she added leering. Faith growled and moved up into Kennedy's face.

"You can say what the hell you want about me. But if you say anything about Buffy, I'll fucking kill you."

"What you mean Buffy 'Bestiality' Summers?" Kennedy asked innocently. What little hold Faith had over her temper snapped and she lunged at Kennedy, grabbing her by the throat she slammed her against the wall. "And here was me thinking Buffy had you on a leash or something, looks like I was wrong." Kennedy said laughing. Faith tightened her grip on her throat. Kennedy brought her leg up and slammed her knee into Faith's stomach, causing her to loosen her grip as she doubled over, winded. Kennedy followed through with a left hook which smashed into Faith's jaw and sent her sprawling to the ground.

Still trying to get her breath back, Faith kicked her leg out, knocking Kennedy's feet from under her and sending her flying backwards to the ground. Jumping to her feet she picked Kennedy up by her shirt and threw her across the room and into the far wall, causing several pictures to fall. Kennedy looked up at Faith from where she lay on the ground, she felt her teeth elongate and become sharper as she let her wolf out to play. Letting out a growl she sunk her teeth into Faith's leg. Faith's cried out in pain and slammed her foot into Kennedy's face, Kennedy fell back motionless on the carpet, seemingly unconscious.

Faith stood there panting, she risked a glance down at her leg to see the extent of the damage. Kennedy's teeth had tore a gaping wound in her leg that was making a nice little puddle of blood on the carpet. _Great more stitches_ she thought. Looking round she saw the mess of the living room. _B's so gonna kill me._ She looked back down to where Kennedy lay only to find that she was gone. Hearing a noise behind her she was about to turn round when her world went black.

ESPRESSO PUMP

Buffy was sitting in the coffee shop playing the part of best friend to an upset and angry Willow "You know the other night at the Bronze when Faith and Oz got drunk." Willow said, looking at Buffy who nodded in reply. "And when Faith said that Oz was talking to a Veruca."

Buffy smirked at the memory. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well it turns out that Veruca is a girl, not just a foot wart, and when I say girl I also mean werewolf, and when I say werewolf I also mean a singing werewolf who sings and is in a band, kinda like someone I happen to be going out with, who just happens to be a werewolf who is in a band. Can you see the connection here." she said gesturing wildly with her hands.

Buffy winced as she realised what Willow was implying. "You think Oz is cheating on you with this Veruca person." she stated.

Willow sighed tiredly "I don't know. He's been so distant with me since he met her, and they've been spending so much time together. He hasn't cheated on me yet but it feels like he will." she looked down at her cup before looking back up at Buffy. "I'm being stupid I know." she said quietly.

Buffy placed her hand on top of Willow's "No Wills your not, if I was in your position I would feel the same. But Oz isn't the type of guy to cheat on somebody, especially somebody he loves." she said reassuringly. "Have you tried talking to him about it? Letting him know how you feel?" she asked.

Willow shook her head. "No, not yet. I needed to speak to someone else first, I wasn't sure if I was being all insecure and jealous."

"I think your justified to be feeling the way you are, Willow. I would be the same if I was in your position. I think you should sit down with Oz talk it through. There could be a simple explanation for why he's been distant the past few days, I mean everybody's been a little tense since we found out about this apocalypse thingy." Buffy said positively.

"Your right Buffy, I think I'll have a word with him tonight." Willow said smiling.

"Where is he now?" Buffy asked curiously.

Willow deflated a little. "He's rehearsing with Veruca, she's singing with the Dingoes tonight."

"Well what are we waiting here for." Buffy said grabbing her coat "Let's go and crash that rehearsal."

"But Buffy we can't." Willow stammered as Buffy dragged her out of the coffee shop.

"Who says we can't." she said linking arms with Willow. "Now come on you've got a honey to find."

OUTSKIRTS OF SUNNYDALE

Faith began to stir. She groaned as she felt a sharp pain in her head, moving her hand up to hold her head she was surprised to hear the clanking of chains. Opening her eyes she saw that she was in what appeared to be an old wine cellar, and was chained to the floor. Slowly rolling onto her knees, she swayed slightly as a wave of nausea washed over her. She waited until it passed before slowly climbing to her feet wincing as she put weight on her injured leg. Looking around at her surroundings she saw that there where no windows in the room, the only light coming from a bare light bulb, which cast an eerie yellow glow. On the far wall to her left where a couple of large wine barrels, to her right she could see a stone staircase that led to a hatch in the ceiling. and in the centre of the room was a small table with a cover over it. Apart from this the room was cold and bare. Seeing nothing useful in the room, she focused her attention on her chains, testing them for any weak spots. But no matter how hard she pulled they wouldn't budge, sighing she lowered herself to the ground in defeat. _Looks like I'm here for the long haul _she thought. She was broken from her thoughts by the sound of somebody unlocking the hatch. She watched as the hatch opened and a group of people descended the stairs. When they came into view she saw five Daywalkers led by a smug looking Kennedy.

"How's our guest doing? Hope you like the new accommodation." she asked

"Could do with some redecorating." Faith stated calmly, watching Kennedy as she walked across the room towards the small table.

"Don't worry, you won't be here long enough to appreciate it anyway." she said pulling the cover off the table revealing a large tray which contained what looked like surgical instruments. She turned to the Daywalkers and pointed towards Faith. "Hold her down."

Faith jumped to her feet as they advanced towards her, she managed to land a few blows before they overpowered her and pinned her to the ground by her arms and legs. She watched as Kennedy picked up a large blade from the tray and came towards her grinning. Kneeling beside her Kennedy ran a hand down Faith's cheek caressing it gently. "Let the fun begin." she said lowering the blade towards Faith's prone form. Her screams of agony rang throughout the building, reaching Olmeck, who grinned in pleasure.

BUFFY'S HOUSE - ONE HOUR LATER

Buffy had dragged a protesting Willow to the bronze where Oz was rehearsing, and had left the two of them to sort out their problems. As she approached her front door she felt a strange sensation on her hand. She looked down and saw that the soul band that Faith gave her was glowing, a feeling of dread washed over her and she cautiously opened the front door. She gasped upon seeing the state of the living room. Buffy began to panic, shouting Faith's name, she was met by silence, deep down she knew that Faith wasn't here, however part of her refused to give up hope. Searching amongst the debris in the living room, she felt fear creep over her when she came across a pool of blood on the floor. "Oh God." she whispered. Looking over towards the wall she could see another, smaller pool of blood, it was then she noticed the note pinned to the wall. Hurriedly running over to it she grabbed it with shaking hands and read it. When she had finished her eyes hardened in fury, clenching the note in her fist she stalked over to the phone and punched in Giles' number.

OUTSKIRTS OF SUNNYDALE

Kennedy looked down at the bloody form of Faith who was lying lifeless on the floor. "Well that was fun while it lasted." She said disappointingly.

"Did you manage to get any information?" Olmeck asked as he entered the room and walked towards her.

Kennedy spun round to face him. "No she wouldn't speak, so there's no way of knowing how much they know, or what they're planning to do." she replied.

Olmeck nodded thoughtfully "Garou are stupid creatures, but they are loyal." Kneeling down beside Faith, he smiled as he surveyed the wounds that Kennedy had inflicted. He looked up at her proudly. "You are a good pupil slayer. I shall enjoy having you reigning by my side."

"Kennedy blushed and looked down at her feet. "So uh…….what we gonna do with her?" she asked changing the subject and gesturing towards Faith.

Olmeck turned back to look at Faith, "Let's just say that when the slayer comes for her she'll be in for a surprise."

tbc.


	23. Chapter 23

Authors note: Wow can't believe I've nearly got one hundred reviews! It means a lot to me that people are taking the time to read this fic and that they seem to be enjoying it. Another sort chapter. My chapters are normally short so that I can update regularly. I could write longer chapters if you want me to but it would take me a bit longer to write them. Let me know what you think. Thanks again for reviewing. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Joss owns everything.

Chapter 23

**LIBRARY**

Giles watched Buffy as she paced the library angrily, the note from Kennedy scrunched in her hand. "I'm gonna kill her." she stated, Giles shivered at the icy tone in her voice.

"Buffy-" as soon as he began speaking Buffy spun round to face him, cutting him off with a glare.

"No Giles! She's pushed me time and time again, she's asking for this." she said angrily. "This is all part of some twisted game for her, and I'm fed up with her getting her kicks out of our misery."

Giles removed his glasses and began polishing them, he looked at Buffy nervously. "I understand how you feel." he said, Buffy scoffed and folded her arms over her chest. "But if you kill Kennedy, then it will make you no better than her. Perhaps the council-"

"The council!" Buffy shouted "what good are they going to do! Re-train her and then release her back into the community!"

Giles sighed. "Perhaps, however they may lock her away for a good long while."

Buffy shook her head vehemently "That isn't good enough, she needs to be punished."

"And you are the one to do that!" Giles said in frustration.

"I have a right to it! She has tried to kill Faith, she sided with the enemy, she tried to kill me and now she's kidnapped Faith and God only knows what she's doing to her! So forgive me if I'm taking this personally." she said sarcastically, walking over to the table she threw herself tiredly into one of the chairs. "I didn't ask for this Giles." she replied tiredly.

He walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know."

Buffy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "She's still alive you know, I can feel it." she said quietly, looking down at the soul band on her finger, she began tracing the symbols on it.

Giles looked at her in confusion before realising that she was now referring to Faith. He gestured at the note that now lay crumpled on the table.

"Does it say where they took her?" he asked. Buffy shook her head dejectedly.

"No, there's nothing on there that hints at where she could be, it just says that she has something of mine, and if I want to get it back I've got to get in the game."

"How do you know that she's talking about Faith?" he asked curiously.

She looked at him as if he was stupid. "The fact that my living rooms trashed and there's blood all over the carpet kind of suggests that Kennedy didn't come round for tea and crumpets!" she snapped. Seeing Giles' flinch she sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to take this out on you."

"It's quite alright Buffy." Giles said smiling gently. "We _will_ get Faith back."

"Yeah but at what cost?." she whispered to herself. Sighing she climbed to her feet and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Giles asked as Buffy made to leave.

"To see if anyone has seen or heard anything about Kennedy or Faith." she replied over her shoulder as she left the library, the doors swinging behind her. Giles sat there watching her leave. He knew that when she said 'anybody' she meant demons and vampires, and knew that Willie would be in for a hard time, when she got a hold of him.

**OUTSKIRTS OF SUNNYDALE**

Kennedy knelt next to Faith who was still bound and unconscious on the floor. She held the device, which Olmeck had given her, in her hands. It was a small, flat, bronze, disk, about the size of a walnut, and was an inch thick. There where some symbols carved onto the top of the disk, she couldn't make out what language it was but it looked ancient. Unsure of what to do next, she turned to face Olmeck. "So what now?" she asked.

"Place it on her chest." he replied from his position behind them. Looking at the disk again Kennedy shrugged, ripping Faith shirt open at the top, she placed it on the centre of her chest and watched as nothing happened.

Kennedy frowned. "I think it's broken."

"Patience child." Olmeck replied. They both watched and waited. Eventually the disk began glowing slightly, the symbols on the front glowing yellow, before changing to orange and then to a fiery red. A strange clicking sound began to come from the disk and Kennedy watched as the top began to rotate, unscrewing from the bottom half. When it raised about half an inch it stopped. From the gap in the middle of the disk, Kennedy could see what could only be described as metal 'legs', they folded out of the disk until they where resting on Faith's skin. The clicking noise returned as the top half of the disk screwed back onto the bottom half. The disk looked like a metal 'spider' with four of these legs on either side. She watched in fascination as the 'legs' raised into the air slightly so that only the disk was touching Faith, they hovered in the air for several seconds before slamming into Faith's chest, and holding the disk firmly in place. Kennedy winced as the disk grew brighter and she stepped back from Faith's form as she began convulsing. Turning to face Olmeck she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"It's almost complete." he grinned. She watched as Faith's convulsions began to lessen and the light faded. "You can release her chains now." Olmeck said. Kennedy threw him a wary glance. "It's perfectly safe." Hesitantly she knelt next to Faith and began releasing the chains on her arms and legs, before getting up and standing next to Olmeck.

"So now that the freaky light shows over what's that thing do?" she asked gesturing towards Faith.

"Watch and see." he grinned. He took a step closer to Faith. "Grrachssna." he commanded. Kennedy watched as Faith opened her eyes and climbed to her feet, she walked towards Olmeck before kneeling in front of him, patiently waiting on her next order.

"Holy Fuck!" Kennedy exclaimed. "You can control her with that thing?" she asked as she walked round Faith, who had her head bowed in submission.

Olmeck nodded in reply. "Thousands of years ago the Garou where slaves for my people, until they revolted and some managed to break free. Returning to release those that where left behind." He explained. "These disks where used to control them. They will do whatever you command of them, even take their own life." He grinned as he saw the thoughts flashing across Kennedy's face.

"But what about Buffy?" she asked frowning slightly.

"This disk is far more powerful than any bond this thing may have with it's mate." he said in disgust.

Kennedy looked down at Faith who hadn't moved the whole time. "How do you control her?"

"She will only respond to orders that are in Garouvian." He explained. "I shall teach you their language. Trust me when I say that you have nothing to fear from the other slayer. You are already stronger and faster than she is, and now that you have your new _pet _she won't stand a chance."

**WILLIE'S BAR**

Everybody in the bar winced as Buffy slammed Willie against the wall, again. "Tell me the truth!" she shouted lifting him off the ground by his collar.

"I-I am. I told ya I don't even know who Kennedy is. And I ain't never heard of a Gadrow." he stammered.

"It's a Garou!" she exclaimed, letting go of Willie's shirt and letting him drop to the ground. "For your sake Willie you better be telling the truth."

"I am honestly, I haven't heard anything about either of them." he said, Buffy sighed heavily.

"I thought you'd say that. Could you just do me one favour?" she asked, seeing him nod in reply she continued. "If you hear _anything_ that may have something to do with either of them could you let me know." she asked. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Sure slayer no problem." he said seriously. "I'll keep my eyes and ears peeled." he grinned.

Buffy spared a last look at the rest of the patrons in the bar before heading out the door.

Tbc.


	24. Chapter 24

Authors note: hey peeps, thanks again for reviewing. I'm sorry if I don't reply to your reviews, I try to but I've been really busy with college and work, but don't worry I'll make it up to everybody at the end of the fic I promise. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 24

**BUFFY'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

(Buffy's P.O.V)

It has been two days. Two long days since Kennedy had taken Faith. No matter where I searched, who I threatened I couldn't find them anywhere. The only thing I could do now was wait. Wait for Kennedy to make a move, begin the twisted game that she had started and whether I liked it or not I was a part of.

I flick through the channels on the television trying to find something that'll hold my attention and keep my mind off of what could be happening to Faith. Cartoons, infomercials, more infomercials, I stop when I get to a news channel, the main story catching my eye.

/The badly mutilated bodies of a three young men and a woman, where found in woodland in downtown Sunnydale. Police say that the injuries where caused by an animal attack. Several eye witnesses reported seeing a large wolf like creature near the area at the time of the attack. Residents are urged to stay away from the woodland area especially after dark. Police and wardens are searching the area in order to find the animal. Now over to Steven with the weather./

I blank out the T.V trying to process what I've just heard. It couldn't be Faith, could it? I mean it could be another werewolf, or even a bear for God's sake. So why does part of me _know_ it's her?

**OUTSKIRTS OF SUNNYDALE**

(Nobody's P.O.V)

There where a dozen or so Daywalkers lying in various states around the room, they where sated after a feeding frenzy involving a busload of tourists who had the misfortune of breaking down near the old farm where they where 'staying'. Corpses littered the floor of the building, discarded like empty cans.

Olmeck stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at the mess in disgust. Although they where demons they didn't have to live like animals. He looked round at the building they where living in. He had decided to move them from the warehouse as it was too close to the slayer. Although he had nothing to fear from her, he didn't like the fact that his enemy's knew where he was staying. A couple of his men had found the surveillance equipment that the slayer had set up. He didn't want any information falling into their hands that could be used against him. So far everything was going according to plan. He had his army, he had his own slayer and he had the Garou. They only had to hide out for a few more days, once the ceremony was completed they could make their move on the hell mouth and create a new world.

He looked down as the front door opened and his slayer entered, the Garou following close behind. He watched as the vampires scurried out of her way, leaving a clear path for her to ascend the staircase.

"How did it go?" he asked curiously as she came and stood beside him.

Kennedy grinned and glanced at Faith who stood patiently next to her. "Worked like a charm. She did exactly as I asked."

"And you expected no less?"

"Well I kinda thought she wouldn't do it, but she did." she answered. "She killed them both without a second thought. Even made the headlines too."

"I thought I said to leave no witnesses." Olmeck said firmly.

"Hey look at it this way, it'll have got Buffy's attention and that's what I wanted. She's bound to know that it's her girlfriend doing the slaughtering, which means that she's gonna have to put her down. Trust me I know what I'm doing."

"You will understand my concern. I don't want the slayer interfering in our business, not this close to Imbolg." Olmeck said.

"Don't sweat it." she replied grinning. "Buffy will have heard about the murders and will probably go to the scene of the crime to scout around, like the good little slayer she is." she turned to look at Faith, who stood still at her side. "But we'll be waiting for her won't we Faithy."

**GILES' HOUSE**

Giles read the article again and looked up Wesley who was looking down at him, worry plain on his face. "What makes you think it is Faith?" he asked. "It could be another werewolf or even a wild animal."

"It fits her description, and she just so happens to have gone missing." Wesley said.

"If it is her this is extremely out of character." he stated skimming through the article again. Looking for any reason behind the killings. "Unless they removed the ring, causing her to lose control." he stated.

"Exactly!" Wesley exclaimed. "Which is why we should go out there and hunt her down before she kills any more innocent people."

"You will do no such thing." Buffy said coldly. Giles and Wesley looked over at her in surprise neither had heard her entering.

"But council policy states-" Wesley began.

"I don't care what the council have to say." Buffy said cutting him off with a glare. "She is my girlfriend and my responsibility, the council have no place here."

"But she has killed innocent people." Wesley exclaimed. "She has to be punished."

"Faith is just as innocent as those people! She would _never _willingly do a thing like that. God knows what Kennedy has done to her but it isn't _her _killing people, it's her wolf."

"All the same she's dangerous and must be stopped." he said authoritatively. "Don't forget that you are the slayer Buffy. If she cannot be reasoned with you _will _have to do your job."

Buffy glared at him. "I'm going to find her and bring her back alive." she said. "And we will cross that bridge when we come to it." she added quietly. Giles walked over to her and handed her the tranquilliser gun, she smiled gratefully at him and turned to leave.

"Buffy." he called. She turned back to face him. "Be careful." She smiled sadly at him and left.

**BRONZE**

Willow watched as Oz finished his set on stage. She was about to walk over to greet him when she saw him talking to Veruca. Sighing dejectedly she slumped further onto the couch, blinking tears away from her eyes. She couldn't help but feel jealous and insecure. She knew she was losing him and there was nothing she could do about it.

She'd taken Buffy's advice and she'd told Oz how she felt, he'd been understanding and assured her that nothing was going on between him and Veruca. She'd believed him, but watching the way they acted together, and the fact that she and Oz where slowly, but surely drifting apart, made her fears seem real. From looking at the relationship Buffy and Faith had, she could see that her relationship with Oz wasn't forever. She could see that Buffy and Faith where soul mates, that much was obvious. What she had with Oz was good, but it made her wonder if there was someone else out there that was her other half, someone that would complete her. Her soul mate. She wondered how Buffy was holding up, she hadn't seen her since this morning and she was still upset about Faith's kidnapping, saying that she wanted to be alone just now. Willow decided that she would pay Buffy a visit on the way home. Shaking her head she got to her feet, sparing another glance at Oz and Veruca she walked over to the bar to get herself another drink.

She was that caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the other girl until it was too late. "Oh my God I'm so sorry!" she said as she realised that she had caused the girl to spill her drink all over herself.

"I-It's okay r-really." the other girl stuttered.

"No it's not, I'm such a klutz, I wasn't looking where I was going." Willow said grabbing a handful of napkins off the bar she handed them to the other girl.

"I-It's fine really, d-don't w-worry about it." she replied dabbing at her shirt.

"Well how about I buy you another drink, to say sorry and to make up for ruining your shirt." Willow asked bashfully.

"T-that would b-be great." she replied.

"My names Willow." she said introducing herself.

"M-my names Tara." the other girl replied smiling shyly. "I-I'm kinda n-new h-here so I d-don't really know a-anyone y-yet."

"Well it looks like you bumped into the right person." Willow replied grinning. "I happen to be knowledge gal, so why don't I fill you in on the in's and out's of good old Sunnydale." she said, seeing Tara nod shyly, she led them over to a table and began filling her in about life in Sunnydale.

**MURDER SCENE - WOODED AREA**

Buffy saw the police tape and knew she was in the right area. Lifting the tape she ducked underneath, she searched the ground around the area for any clues, or signs that it had definitely been Faith. She knew in her heart that Faith would never willingly hurt anybody, and didn't want to believe what her instincts where screaming at her. She couldn't see anything of importance, _no doubt the cops would have taken it anyway,_ she thought. There where too many footprints and the ground was to boggy to be able to distinguish them clearly.

A strange light caught her eye, looking down she saw that it was her soul band, it was glowing slightly, the same way it had the night Faith had been taken. Standing still Buffy closed her eyes and reached out with her senses, trying to sense if anyone or anything was out there. Faintly she heard twigs snapping to her right, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she sensed a presence that wasn't human. She could feel the adrenaline course through her as the slayer in her prepared to fight. Opening her eyes she looked out into the darkness but couldn't see anything. The faint light of the moon only lighting the clearing that she was stood in, not able to penetrate the darkness of the woods.

Buffy felt a tingle run down her back. "Come out Kennedy I know your there, I'm not in the mood for hide and seek." she said, turning as she heard Kennedy walking behind her.

"Hey Buffy, long time no see." she said grinning playfully. "How've you been holding up?" she asked in fake concern. "Heard you lost something recently."

"I'm fine, I broke a nail slaying the other day, job hazard, you know how it is." she answered sarcastically.

"Sad to hear that." Kennedy replied conversationally. "Now as much as I love our little chats, I didn't come here to talk. I came to show you something."

"What did you finally get your pain in the ass award? Cause I would've liked to have been at the presentation." Buffy pouted.

"No this is something much, much better." she said grinning in anticipation. Looking into the trees behind Buffy, Kennedy called out to someone that was standing there. "Drrucassta."

Frowning Buffy turned to follow Kennedy's gaze. She watched in surprise as Faith stepped out of the tree line. She looked terrible, she was covered in scratches and bruises, dried blood coated one side of her face from a cut on her temple and her shirt was also covered in blood. Buffy could see slash marks through the numerous tears in her shirt, that had obviously been made by a knife. "Faith?" she choked out, hesitantly taking a step towards her. Faith hadn't moved since Kennedy had called on her, she just stood as still as a statue. "Faith?" Buffy tried again to get through to her, but Faith didn't respond.

Buffy whirled round to face Kennedy. "What the hell have you done to her!" she spat, her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

Kennedy stood there thoughtfully. "Hmmmm what did I do?" she mused. "Let's see, a little torture, followed by brainwashing, followed by mass murder. Well that last part wasn't me, but I was there and lets just say it was a hell of a show." she replied.

A look of disgust and anger flitted across Buffy's face. "Your sick." she stated.

"No I was bored and I wanted to see what your little guard dog was able to do, and let me tell you it was impressive." Kennedy said.

"I'm sorry I missed it." Buffy sneered.

"Well if your _that_ bothered I can give you a repeat performance, except this time _you_ can be the main star." Kennedy said. She looked at Faith who was waiting for her next order. "Kilsrrach." she commanded.

Buffy turned back towards Faith and saw that she'd begun advancing towards her. "Faith? Faith, listen to me." Buffy pleaded, but it had no effect.

"She can't hear you , she only responds to me." Kennedy taunted, from the sidelines. "How are you gonna get out of this one Buffy?" she said laughing.

Buffy raised the tranquilliser gun and aimed it at Faith, next thing she knew the gun was knocked out of her hand and flying across the clearing. Looking up she saw that Faith stood right in front of her.

"She's fast ain't she." Kennedy said in admiration. Buffy ignored her and ducked as Faith aimed a blow at her head, kicking out with her foot she swept Faith's legs from under her, sending her to the ground. Faith let out a small growl and jumped back up to her feet, Buffy threw a quick punch that connected with Faith's jaw and followed through with a blow to the stomach winding her. Part of her cried out at the damage she was inflicting on her girlfriend, she didn't want to hurt her but she didn't want to die either.

Faith recovered from the blow to the stomach and dodged the kick that Buffy had aimed for her head, grabbing Buffy's leg she swung her round and slammed her into the ground. Stalking towards her she lifted her foot and prepared to smash it down onto Buffy's head. Buffy rolled out of the way and saw Faith's injured leg, shooting her fist out she stuck her fingers into the wound. Faith yelped in pain and dropped down onto one knee. Buffy jumped to her feet and kicked Faith in the head knocking her to the ground dazed. Kennedy saw that the fight was swinging in Buffy's favour "No! Wolfrascrah" she commanded.

Buffy was about to knock Faith out fully when she heard Kennedy shout out another command, looking down at Faith she saw that she was changing into her wolf form. Buffy jumped back as Faith climbed to her feet, growling loudly. She watched in horror as Faith let out a roar and charged towards her, waiting till the last minute, Buffy dived out of the way, rolling to her feet in time to see Faith advancing on her again. Buffy realised that Faith was stronger in her wolf form but slower, and she knew that she had to use this to her advantage. Looking around quickly, she saw that the tranquilliser gun was only a few feet away. Faith leapt towards Buffy aiming for her throat, Buffy ducked and rolled underneath her, Kicking up with her feet she caught Faith in the ribs and sent her flying through the air before hitting the ground hard. Seeing her chance Buffy ran for the tranq. Gun . Her sprint was brought short by Faith landing on top of her knocking her to the ground, the weight of her pressing on her back was crushing and Buffy couldn't breath, fumbling around she felt a thick branch, grabbing it she swung it backwards and felt it collide with Faith's head, the weight on her back lessened and she franticly crawled out from under Faith and ran the last few yards towards the gun. Grabbing it she spun to face Faith who was charging towards her, raising the gun she fired. In that split second before Faith collided with her she realised with horror that the darts had been removed from the gun.

"Couldn't have you cheating now could we Buffy." Kennedy said holding the darts in her hand, she watched gleefully as Faith knocked Buffy to the ground and lowered her head towards her throat.

Tbc.


	25. Chapter 25

Authors note: Hey thanks for reviewing, this chapters another short one. I didn't want to leave you in suspense any longer lol. Enjoy peeps.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Joss owns everything.

Chapter 25

**CLEARING - WOODED AREA**.

Buffy franticly grabbed Faith's head between her hands, pushing it away from her neck. Faith growled and pushed down harder, her blood lust rising as she was so close to her prize. Buffy looked around for anything that she could use as a weapon. She tried to move her legs to push Faith off of her but she realised that she was trapped.

Kennedy watched in fascination from her position on the side lines. "Remember Buffy kill or be killed, you've got two options. You can either let your deranged girlfriend rip your neck out, and you die, or you can snap her neck and live." she said grinning, "Either way works for me."

Buffy winced as Faith's claws slashed across her shoulder, causing her grip to falter and allowing Faith to nearly succeed in biting her throat. Throwing her arm up again, she managed to prevent Faith's jaws from becoming too close for comfort. For the first time in her life Buffy didn't know what to do. She didn't want to kill her girlfriend, but she couldn't let herself be killed, as she was the only one that had a chance of stopping Olmeck. She dodged another slash of Faith's claws, never removing her grip from Faith's head, knowing that if she let go she would die.

When Faith raised her arm to deliver another blow, Buffy saw the moonlight catch off something on her chest. Making a split second decision she grabbed a hold of the disk and pulled hard. Faith let out a roar of agony before falling backwards off of Buffy, where she hit the ground and began convulsing.

"Oh shit, why'd you have to do that!" Kennedy exclaimed, Buffy spared a glance at her before focusing her attention back on her girlfriend. "Well as much fun as this has been, it looks like this is my cue to leave. I'll see you around Buffy." she said before disappearing into the trees. Buffy didn't bother trying to chase after her, she was too concerned with Faith, she could see that the convulsions where lessening and that she was slowly starting to change back into her human form. Soon a human Faith was lying unconscious in the middle of the clearing. Buffy approached her hesitantly, unsure of what Faith's reaction would be when she came to.

"Faith?…Faith? Baby, come on wake up." she said shaking her gently. Faith didn't respond at first so Buffy shook her harder. Faith let out a groan and began to stir. "That's my girl." Faith opened her eyes and looked up at her groggily.

"Buffy?" she looked round at her surroundings, confusion evident on her face. "How did we get here?" she asked. Buffy sighed in relief when she realised that Faith was okay.

"It's a long story, one which involves Kennedy." she said. "I'm just glad your okay." Buffy cupped Faith's cheek in her palm and placed a kiss on her lips, Faith tried to sit up, but winced in pain. "Careful baby you've got some nasty wounds there." Buffy said, carefully helping Faith to sit up, concern evident in her eyes.

Faith looked down at her self and for the first time realised the state she was in, she was covered in dried blood, which obviously meant that the wounds where old. "B, what the hell happened to me? How long have we been out here for?" she asked.

Buffy studied her seriously. "Faith what's the last thing you remember?"

"Waking up with you, then you going to see Willow, and that's about it. The rests all fuzzy. I didn't hurt anyone did I?" she asked panic creeping into her voice. Buffy smiled at her sadly.

"C'mon let's get you home, and get you cleaned up first, then I'll help you fill in the blanks." she answered, deliberately avoiding the question. "Do you think you'll be able to walk?" she asked. Faith nodded in reply. Buffy helped Faith to her feet, and put an arm round her shoulders, so that she could support Faith and take some of the weight off of her injured leg. Faith hissed in pain as her injured leg touched the ground.

"Fuck!" she cursed, stumbling slightly. Seeing Buffy's concern she brushed it off. "It's ok I'm fine, let's motivate." However as soon as she took another step her legs buckled, "Aw hell!" Buffy gently lowered her so that she was sitting on the ground. "Just give me a minute, an I'll be okay." she gasped. Buffy brushed a stray piece of hair out of Faith's face.

"No your not, I shouldn't expect you to walk home in this condition. I'll phone Giles and get him to pick us up." she said taking her cell phone out of her pocket. Looking at the screen she cursed. "Dammit, I haven't got a signal. I'll have to try nearer the road. Will you be okay here?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, not gonna be going anywhere in a hurry." she said with a weak smile.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." Buffy said, getting to her feet.

Faith waited until Buffy had disappeared into the trees before laying back on the grass, groaning in pain, she raised her hand to the wound on her chest that was caused by the disc. Pulling her hand away she saw that it was slick with blood.

**WESLEY'S APARTMENT**

Wesley sat staring at the phone, he had been sitting there for the past hour and a half debating whether or not he should call the council and update them on the current situation. Half of him didn't want to phone them as it would alienate him further from the Sunnydale group. And how would they be able to work together to prevent the apocalypse if they couldn't trust one another? Although they didn't really like or trust him at the moment anyway. The other half of him, the half that had spent years being trained by the council, the half that had been raised by a father, who was Quentin Travers second in command, knew that if he didn't contact the council, they would eventually find out and he would be ruined. He was torn.

He was reminded again, that peoples lives where at stake, the councils duty was to protect the innocent, and people had already been killed, and more could be at stake. Sighing heavily he picked up the phone and dialled a number he knew off by heart.

**CLEARING - WOODED AREA.**

Buffy headed back into the clearing, she'd eventually managed to get a signal but she'd had to walk a good way up the road and it had taken longer than she'd expected. Giles had said that he'd be there in about half an hour, which meant that they'd have to sit tight for the time being. As she got closer to where Faith was waiting she was surprised to see her lying on the ground, and she looked as if she was asleep.

When Buffy got closer she could feel her concern for her girlfriend rising, Faith looked ghostly pale in the moonlight and she could see beads of sweat running down her face. Buffy hurried over and knelt beside her, placing a hand on her forehead she realised that Faith was cold and clammy. "Faith?" she called, shaking the brunette gently. Faith groaned and slowly opened her eyes, blinking up at Buffy groggily.

"They're here." she mumbled, and closed her eyes. Buffy looked at her in confusion.

"Whose here? Faith c'mon stay awake for me."

Faith opened her eyes again and looked up at her. "B? They're here an they're scared, need to go to them." she slurred trying to sit up. Buffy put a hand on Faith's chest and gently pushed her back onto the ground.

"No your staying here, Faith, something's wrong with you." She said. Feeling something wet, she looked down at where her hand still rested on Faith's chest and realised that it was covered in blood. Pulling back the top of Faith's shirt she saw eight small holes in her chest. She realised that it must have been caused by the disk that she had pulled off her. Taking the disk out of her pocket she examined the 'legs' the ends where still coated in Faith's blood but she could see something else glinting in the moonlight, it was some kind of liquid. Touching it with her finger she brought it closer to her face. Panic gripped her when realised what it was. The ends of the legs where covered in Silver.

Tbc


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been really busy with work and college and what with trying to maintain a social life at the same time, it ain't easy I tells ya. Hope this chapter is okay for you guys. You know the drill if you give me reviews I give you chapters lol. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns everything

**Chapter 26**

**CLEARING - WOODED AREA**

Buffy stared in shock at the substance coating her fingers. She knew better than anyone the dangers that silver posed to a werewolf. Buffy's attention was drawn back to her girlfriend as she moaned in pain. She saw that Faith was struggling to get up again, she'd managed to pull herself up into a sitting position and was in the process of trying to climb to her feet.

"Need to go to them." she mumbled. Buffy moved behind Faith and wrapped her arms round her waist, gently pulling her back so that she rested against her chest.

"Faith they can wait, okay." she placated. "You're no use to them in this condition." she brushed some hair out of Faith's eyes.

Faith leaned back into Buffy's arms and looked around at her surroundings in confusion, "Where'd the fog come from?" she slurred. Buffy looked around the clearing and couldn't see any fog.

"Baby there is no fog." she replied frowning. She felt Faith getting heavier in her arms, and saw that her eyes where drifting closed. "No, Faith you need to stay awake for me." she said shaking her roughly.

"Too…..tired." Faith said, her eyes blinking open for a second before closing again.

"No, Faith wake up, you need to stay awake." she said, she shook Faith again but this time she didn't stir. "Faith, wake up!" She squeezed the wound on Faith's injured leg, hoping that she would react to the pain, but she didn't move. She put her fingers against Faith's pulse point on her neck, her pulse was there but it was rapid and weak. "C'mon baby stay with me." Buffy pleaded holding Faith tighter. "Giles will be here soon and we'll take you home, everything will be okay." she said trying to convince herself. Deep down she knew enough about silver to know that it was fast acting and that if they wanted to save Faith they didn't have much time.

**WATCHER'S COUNCIL - ENGLAND**

Quentin Travers sat at his desk, contemplating the phone call he had just received. Apparently the slayers involvement with the Garou was more personal than he had first thought. According to Wesley she was in a _relationship,_ if you could call it that, with a Garou that was out of control and had already managed to kill four people. And if Wesley was to be believed nobody was doing anything about it, which didn't surprise him. Buffy Summers had already proved to be a difficult slayer to control, and he had no doubt that she wouldn't slay someone she _loved. _This of course meant that yet again, he had to clean up another one of her messes. He pressed a button on the intercom on his desk, "Send them in." he ordered.

He turned to face the door as the three men entered. "Good evening gentlemen, I have a small assignment for you. I suggest you pack your bags as you will be catching the next flight to California. It seems that we have another mess to deal with in Sunnydale."

**CLEARING - WOODED AREA**

The sound of a car horn broke through the silence causing Buffy to jump, she could just make out the headlights through the trees. _That'll be Giles _she thought absently. She looked down at Faith who was cradled in her lap, she still hadn't regained consciousness. Her skin was icy cold, and she was deathly pale. If it hadn't been for the sounds of her laboured breathing, Buffy would have thought she was dead. Keeping a reign on the panic that was threatening to consume her, she climbed to her feet. With Faith cradled in her arms, she began to carefully pick her way through the trees towards the car.

On reaching the road she was surprised to see Wesley standing next to Giles.

When he noticed her presence he raised the tranquilliser gun, however when he realised the condition that Faith was in he saw that there was no threat and quickly lowered it. Buffy ignored him and continued walking towards the car.

"Dear lord what happened to her?" Giles asked in concern, Faith looked like death warmed up.

"Silver…….. I'll give you the details in the car. Faith doesn't have much time." she said quietly. She gestured her head towards Wesley who was nearest the car. "Open the door." she ordered firmly. Wesley hurried forward and opened the rear door of the car for her whilst Giles got in the drivers seat and started the engine. Buffy gently lay Faith across the backseat before climbing in next to her, and lifting Faith's head into her lap. Wesley shut the door behind her and ran round to the passenger side. He had barely gotten into the car before Giles peeled out of the dirt track, heading down town.

Giles glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Buffy absently stroking Faith's hair, the tears on her face reflecting the passing streetlights. "Buffy, what happened back there?" he asked gently, breaking the pained silence that had filled the car.

Buffy sniffed and looked down at Faith's face, her hand never ceasing as she ran it through Faith's hair. "Kennedy appeared, spouting her usual crap, saying that she had a surprise for me. Turns out she was able to control Faith, using some sort of disc. She ordered Faith to kill me. And she would have if I hadn't pulled the disc off her." Buffy swallowed hard at the memory, Faith's roar of agony still ringing in her ears. Her voice was shaky as she continued. "Kennedy ran off when she realised that she could no longer control her. When Faith came round she was okay, so I went to phone you, but when I came back, she was……she was sick, she wasn't making any sense. The disc was full of silver and when I ripped it off, it must have gone into her." fresh tears slid down her cheeks. "I didn't know." she finished quietly.

"Buffy, it isn't your fault, you weren't to know. This is what Kennedy wanted to happen." Giles said. "We _will_ cure Faith." he said firmly, Buffy didn't acknowledge him, she couldn't help but feel that this was her fault, if she hadn't touched the disk Faith wouldn't be lying here dying. She always seemed to fail the people she loved. The rest of the journey was made in silence, the only sound was that of Faith's laboured breathing.

**BRONZE**

"So that is basically everything that you need to know about Sunnydale." Willow said. She had just finished giving Tara a sugar coated summary of life in Sunnydale, minus the dark, brewing, evil, side of things which could probably wait till later, or maybe never.. It all depended on how soon she ran into trouble. "So are you enrolling in Sunnydale high?" Willow asked curiously.

"N-No I g-graduated at m-my last school. I-I'm joining Sunnydale University." Tara replied.

"Really, I was thinking of going there, well, after I graduate. Which won't be for a few weeks yet, and it all depends on whether the schools still standing." Willow said.

"W-why? Is t-there a l-lot of e-earthquakes h-here?" Tara asked in concern.

Willow was about to babble her way out of the hole she was about to dig herself, when she was saved by her phone ringing. "Excuse me for a second." she said apologetically to Tara, grabbing her phone she made her way outside, away from the noise of the club. Looking at the screen her caller I.D said it was Buffy.

"Hey Buffy, what can I do for you?" Willow said cheerfully. The red head was silent as she listened intently to her best friend. Her face fell when she heard what had happened to Faith, she couldn't help but notice the grief in Buffy's voice. She absently noticed Tara coming out of the Bronze and walk towards her. "Buffy I'll be there as soon as I can, tell Giles to start preparing everything now. I'll bring the rest of the ingredients." Hanging up she looked up at Tara. "Look I'm really sorry but I have to go, one of my friends has been hurt."

"I-I can g-give you a l-lift if y-you w-want." she offered "M-my cars just r-round the corner."

"That would be great, we'll have to stop off at my house on the way, I have to pick up some things." Willow said, Tara nodded and they both set off running towards the car.

**GILES'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM**

They had brought Faith to Giles' house. It was closer than Buffy's and he had the herbs and books necessary to cure Faith. Wesley and himself where currently downstairs preparing the necessary herbs and Buffy was upstairs with Faith. Wesley stood back and watched as Giles ground some herbs with a mortar and pestle. "Why are you doing this?" he asked curiously.

Giles looked up at him briefly before getting back to his task. "I would have thought that was obvious." Wesley raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Exactly where in the council guidelines did it state that watchers should help murdering werewolves?" he asked.

Giles threw a glare at him. "I don't follow council guidelines. Faith is our friend and ally, I want to help her because I care."

"You aren't in the least bit concerned about the fact that she has killed people and will probably kill us when she is healed?" Wesley said in surprise.

"Faith has never harmed any of us in the time that she has been here." Giles stated as calmly as he could, busying himself with his task.

"Apart from nearly ripping you all to shreds." Wesley exclaimed.

"That was unintentional, she had lost control of her wolf due to the Daywalkers poisoning her."

"Well what about killing those people and tonight, she very nearly killed Buffy!" Wesley exclaimed.

"If I recall, that was because she was being controlled by Kennedy, who if I remember correctly was _your_ slayer!" Giles shouted, he saw Wesley wince and knew that the comment had affected him.

"Well I for one think that we shouldn't cure her." Wesley said quietly, Giles looked at him sharply. "The council will kill her anyway, why bother curing her when she will be captured and killed." he explained, shrugging his shoulders. "If we take our time making the antidote Faith will die and Buffy will be none the wiser." Giles was shocked at the casualness in Wesley's tone. He was about to voice his opinion when he saw Buffy standing on the stairs.

Giles looked up at his slayer and could see her barely controlled fury. He knew that Buffy was looking for something to direct her anger over Kennedy at, and at the moment Wesley was her intended target. Glancing at the man next to him, he could see his face pale as he realised that Buffy had heard everything. Giles almost felt sorry for him. He watched as Buffy slowly walked down the stairs until she was standing in front of Wesley, who was desperately trying to maintain an air of authority. Giles barely saw Buffy move, but the sound of her palm hitting Wesley's cheek seemed to echo round the living room, causing Giles to wince.

"How _dare _you!" Buffy spat, her eyes ablaze.

Wesley turned to face her and fixed his glasses, trying to regain his composure. "I was thinking of your best interests-" he began, but he was cut off by Buffy.

"My girlfriend is dying, and you think that allowing that to happen is in my best interests!" she exclaimed. "What the hell gives you the right to make that decision! In fact save it, I don't want to hear anything else you have to say, get the hell out of my sight!"

Wesley turned and headed towards the door, before leaving he turned back to face them. "I have taken the correct measures and informed the council, but know this Buffy, they are not the enemy, she is." he said, neither Giles or Buffy said anything, they merely watched as he left, closing the door behind him.

"Bloody pillock!" Giles cursed as he went back to preparing the antidote. Buffy watched him as began mixing the ingredients into a red paste.

"How much longer?" she asked hesitantly, her fingers absently tracing patterns on the surface of the table.

"The antidote is nearly ready, it just requires the ingredients that Willow is bringing." he glanced up at Buffy and saw the tears that where beginning to fall down her face. "She's strong Buffy, she will pull through this." he said gently. Whatever words of comfort he was going to offer her where cut off, as Willow burst through the door, followed by Tara.

"Hey we got here as fast as we could." Willow panted. She saw the look of puzzlement on there faces, as they looked over at Tara. "This is my friend, Tara, she gave me a ride over here." she explained. "How's Faith?" she asked Buffy, as she handed the ingredients to Giles, so that he could finish the antidote.

"She's bad Wills." Buffy choked out. Willow wrapped her arms around her and drew her into a hug.

"She'll pull through Buffy, she's a fighter." she said, running a soothing hand up and down Buffy's back. "Why don't you go and sit with her. I'll bring the antidote up when it's ready." she offered. She pulled back from the hug and watched as Buffy wiped the tears from her face and nodded. She watched Buffy as she headed upstairs before turning to Giles. "Do you need a hand with the potion Giles?" she asked.

"No, it's nearly complete. Thank you, the pair of you. If you hadn't have gotten here sooner then I dread to think what would have happened."

"It's okay Giles." Willow said. "Is it okay if we wait here, at least until we know that the antidote worked. I want to be there for Buffy." she said.

"Yes, yes of course. Take a seat." he said gesturing towards the sofa's, before getting back to the task at hand.

They both moved further into the living room, and sat down opposite each other. Willow sighed, Tara was probably wondering what the hell was going on. "Your probably wanting to know what's happening." Willow stated.

"I-I have a r-rough idea.." Tara stuttered. "T-the a-antidote that h-he is m-making is one t-that is used t-to c-cure w-w-werewolves."

Willow stared at her wide eyed. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"I-I'm a w-Wicca and an e-empath." she said sheepishly. Of all the things that Willow had expected her to say this was not one of them.

Tbc.

A/N: hey sorry I cut the chapter short but writer's block has kicked in again, lol. I'll try and update within the next few days.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's note: Hello I've finally worked through my writer's block and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviewing cause it helps encourage me to get off my arse and keep writing, and I need lots of encouragement lol, enjoy peeps.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Joss owns everything. Except Drake and Olmeck, they're the product of my imagination.

**Chapter 27**

**GILES'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT**

Willow was doing a pretty good impression of a Guppy and Tara would have found it funny, if she hadn't sensed how serious the situation was. Willows mouth continued to open and close in astonishment as she tried to think of something to say to the other girls revelation. "You're an empath, wow, I mean that's kinda not what I expected you to say and you're a Wicca too? that's also kinda unexpected but it's a good unexpected not a bad unexpected cause I mean I'm a Wicca as well or at least I will be once I learn how to stop blowing things up and stuff but ooh maybe you could show me cause you're a Wicca not that you have to of course and I should probably stop babbling now before you think I'm crazy, which I'm not." Willow babbled.

"I-it's okay, I-I think I-it's cute." Tara stammered causing both Willow and herself to blush. Before Willow could reply to Tara's statement, she was interrupted by Giles.

"Willow the antidote is ready." He said. Seeing that she was about to stand, he gestured for her to stay put. "It's okay, you stay here, I'll take it upstairs."

"Are you sure I mean I told Buffy that I would bring it up." Willow said.

"Yes I'm sure, I'll need to explain everything to Buffy as she will be wanting answers. You can come and see her when I'm finished." he said. He turned and headed for the stairs. "Help yourselves to a drink, or something to eat while I'm gone." he called over his shoulder.

Willow watched him go before turning back to Tara, she studied the girl in front of her intently. She barely knew the other girl but for some reason she felt that she could trust her. She sat there for a moment, silently debating whether or not to tell her what was really going on.

"W-what's happening is n-none of my business." Tara said smiling gently in understanding. She could sense her new friend's indecision. "Y-you don't have t-to tell me if you d-don't want to."

"I know" Willow said quietly "But I want to." Tara sat in silence and listened as Willow told her about the real Sunnydale and the impending apocalypse that they where all a part of, whether they liked it or not.

**GILES' SPARE ROOM**

Buffy lay on her side, on the bed next to Faith. One hand resting gently on Faith's stomach, her face buried in the crook of Faith's neck. Placing a kiss where her lips lay against Faith's neck, Buffy flinched at how cold her skin was, reaching down she pulled the blanket up and tucked it around both of them, wincing as the movement caused the wound on her shoulder to pull. She hadn't allowed Giles to look at it, the wound was already healing and was insignificant compared to the wounds that Kennedy had inflicted upon Faith. The worst of them being the bite on her thigh, which was deep and had become infected.

Buffy gently traced her fingers over the numerous cuts and bruises that marred Faith's torso before coming to rest on the bandage that covered her abdomen, where the slightly deeper cuts lay. With every cut she encountered, her anger grew and Wesley words still echoed in her ears, only serving to stoke her temper. Was this the way it was always going to be? Never having a chance at peace, without someone or something trying to kill them. When Faith had asked her if she would ever give up slaying she had said no, and she had meant it. But if someone was to ask her now, her answer would be very different. All slaying seemed to have brought her was misery, and as long as she was a slayer the people she loved where in danger. Buffy's gaze caught the matching soul band that Faith wore, reaching her hand across she linked her fingers with Faith's, so that their soul bands where touching. She studied Faith's face sadly. "When you're better, and the apocalypse is over, we'll get away from here." she whispered, caressing Faith's cheek with her other hand. "Somewhere where it's just the two of us." A soft knock at the bedroom door caused Buffy to look up, Giles entered and she could see that he was holding a mug and some gauze swabs, which seemed to be covered in a red paste. "Please tell me that's the antidote." she said.

Giles nodded and made his way towards the bed. Buffy sat up next to Faith, never releasing her grasp on her hand. She watched quietly as Giles kneeled next to Faith and peeled back the dressing covering the wound on her chest. He cleaned the wound before placing one of the gauze swabs over it and taping it down. "The swabs are coated in a paste which will draw the silver out of her system." he explained, seeing the questioning look on his slayers face. "When the paste turns grey the dressing will need to be changed, I've made plenty of dressings should we need them." he said, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"Is that it?" Buffy asked hopefully, grasping Faith's hand tighter.

Giles shook his head. "I'm afraid not." he reached over and picked up the mug that he had brought in with him. "We will need to get her to drink this. It will make her stronger, allowing her body, to combat the silver." Looking down at Faith's prone form, he new that it was going to be a difficult task.

"She can barely breath." Buffy stated sadly. "And you expect her to be able to drink that."

"There is no other way for it to be taken, if there was I would have chosen it, but this is the only antidote there is." Giles said. "Would you like me to hold her while you give the antidote?" he asked.

Buffy shook her head "No I'll do it." Letting go of Faith's hand, she leant down and gently lifted Faith into her lap, positioning her so that her head was resting against her arm. When she had Faith settled, Giles handed her the mug.

"Try and time it so that it doesn't interfere with her breathing, otherwise she will choke." he said.

Buffy held the mug up to Faith's lips and carefully poured a small amount of liquid into her mouth. They both waited anxiously to see what would happen, however after a few seconds Faith managed to weakly swallow the liquid. Buffy slowly repeated the procedure with the rest of the liquid until the antidote was finished.

"Well that went better than expected." Giles said the relief evident in his voice.

Buffy kissed Faith on the lips and gently lay her back down on the bed, tucking the covers around her. Reclaiming her hold on Faith's hand she turned her attention to Giles. "Will she be okay now?" she asked.

"Once the antidote starts to work you should notice an improvement in her condition." he replied. "and if her dressings are changed when needed, she should make a full recovery."

Buffy smiled in relief, glad to finally have some good news. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Buffy and know this, I helped Faith because I wanted to. I want you to know that Wesley's views are rather different from mine. He's blinded by his loyalty to the council."

Buffy nodded thoughtfully "I know." she said quietly "Do you really think he told the council?"

"Yes, without a doubt. I'm not sure when the council will act on his information, what with the upcoming apocalypse, but this couldn't have happened at a worse time." Giles said as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "We need the Garou in the upcoming battle and Faith is our only link to them. I don't think the council would be stupid enough to tamper with that."

Buffy looked down at Faith thoughtfully. "Back in the clearing she said something about someone being here and that they where scared. At first I thought she was hallucinating because of the silver, but what if she meant the Garou?."

"You could be right. She may have sensed that her clan have arrived. Garou have a bond with members of their clan, maybe they sensed that she was in danger. It could explain why they would be scared." he said thoughtfully.

"So what do we do? Should we go out and see if they're out there?" Buffy asked,

Giles shook his head "No I don't think so. They may see us as a threat. If we went out there ourselves they would be able to smell Faith's scent on us and the fact that they could sense she was in trouble, well they may come to the wrong conclusion and think that we had done something to her. I think we should wait until Faith is well enough to come with us."

"Good point." Buffy said looking down at Faith's hand which was resting in hers. "Did you find out anything about that disc?"

"Wesley managed to find something." he said, and noticed Buffy's eyes darken at the mention of Wesley's name, clearing his throat he continued. "It appears to be a slave disc, which was used by the Drachna's thousands of years ago to control the Garou. Seeing as the Drachna's only natural enemy is the Garou, they decided to keep them close and used them as slaves. They where under the Drachna's complete control and would do anything that they where ordered to do. Therefore whilst they where wearing the disc, they posed no threat to the Drachna's. If they tried to remove the disc it would release a lethal dose of silver into their bloodstream, and within a few minutes death would occur." he said. "It was a foolproof idea, the Garou where under complete control and if they tried to escape they died, meaning that they where no threat to the Drachna's at all. However somehow a few Garou managed to escape without being killed and they found a way to free the rest of their kind. This resulted in a battle for power, the Garou, choosing the side of good, took it upon themselves to guard the hell mouth that the Drachna had planned to open. That battle resulted in both species becoming near extinct." he said. "And it looks like history is repeating itself."

"I suppose Olmeck just happened to have one of these disc left over." Buffy said.

"I would believe so, as Olmeck would have been around at the time of the last great battle." Giles said. "In fact the age of the disc worked in Faith's favour, the amount of silver in the disc wasn't as great as it would have been thousands of years ago. So instead of minutes she had hours, which gave us enough time to make the antidote."

Buffy looked down at Faith and noticed that she didn't look as pale as she did before, caressing her cheek she was relieved to feel that her skin was slightly warmer. "Looks like the antidote's working." Buffy said relief evident in her voice. "Her breathing's getting better, and she feels warmer." Checking the dressing on her chest, she saw that the paste was beginning to turn a dark grey colour.

"That dressing may last a little longer, check it again in five minutes." Giles said, he gestured towards the dressing table. "I think I've made plenty but if you need anymore let me know." Buffy nodded gratefully. "Well I had better head downstairs and tell Willow the news. She wanted to bring the antidote up herself, but I thought it best that I did. Shall I send her up?" he asked.

Buffy shook her head. "No, tell her I'm sorry but I'm really tired, what with everything that's happened, I just want to spend some time alone with Faith."

"I understand Buffy. Can I get you anything?" he asked, seeing her shake her head he smiled and got up to leave the room. "If there are any problems with Faith during the night, just come and get me. Good night Buffy."

"Night Giles." Buffy said watching as he left the room, closing the door silently behind him. Lying down beside Faith, Buffy gently cuddled into Faith's side, resting her head on her shoulder and draping her arm over her waist.. "You hear that baby? Your going to be okay." she said. Now that she knew that Faith was going to live Buffy felt relief flood her, then she realised that when Faith woke up she would have to tell her about what had happened. _How am I going to tell her that she's killed innocent people?_

**DESERT - OUTSIDE SUNNYDALE**

Drake reached out with his senses to try and find his missing sister. The rest of the pack where becoming restless. Their link to there sister had become increasingly weaker and they could sense that she was in danger. The need to find her overriding any other rational thoughts. Unable to take the noise any longer Drake let his annoyance show. "ENOUGH!" he roared. Silence rang throughout the camp, they all turned to face him. "She is still alive." He gestured to the two men by his side. "You two come with me, the rest of you stay here, we can't afford to alert anyone else to our presence." With that said the three men armed themselves before jumping into a nearby car. The rest of the camp watched as they sped down the road, leaving dust in there wake as they headed towards Sunnydale, and Faith.

Tbc.


	28. Chapter 28

Author's note: Wow thanks for all the reviews I received for the last chapter, glad to see your all still with me on this fic lol. Anywho thanks for the reviews, keep em coming. I had a really good draft of this chapter written out but my computer didn't seem to like it and decided to crash and I lost it, so I hope this chapter is okay for you guys, it seems to get my computers approval (For once). Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns everything.

**Chapter 28**

((She was surrounded by darkness, but her senses told her that she was in a forest. Her eyes shifted into night vision allowing her to see her surroundings. Ahead of her she could see a small campsite. The occupants of the tents where asleep and she could smell the ash from the burned out fire. Her senses went on alert, she was on the hunt. Approaching the first of the tents she used her claws to slash the thin fabric open, revealing the two sleeping inhabitants.

A voice beside her cried out for bloodshed and she couldn't help but obey, with a savage roar she attacked the sleeping men, and they where dead before they new what hit them, but the noise of their attack had woken the couple in the other tent. She spun to face them and saw that they had already fled, desperately running across the clearing towards the road. The thrill of the hunt ran through her like lightening as she chased after the doomed couple, cheered on by an unseen voice.))

Faith woke with a gasp, the memories of her dream already beginning to fade. Trying to recall the dream, all she could remember was flashes of blood and screaming. As the fog of her dream lifted she began to become aware of her surroundings, she felt the familiar weight of Buffy draped over her and smiled. Looking round the room it was still dark and she couldn't quite place where she was, she definitely wasn't at Buffy's house. She could smell Giles' scent so she figured that they must be at his house. _How and why are we here and not at B's? _she thought. Looking down at herself she saw that she was covered in cuts and bruises, not to mention bandages. _That looks like it supposed to hurt_. She shifted on the bed slightly to try and get a more comfortable position and groaned, when she felt pain shoot through her. "Ow! okay maybe it does hurt." The movement and noise caused Buffy to stir.

Blinking the sleep from her eyes she was surprised to see Faith looking back at her. "Hey how are you feeling?" she asked in concern. Caressing Faith's cheek gently, she was relieved to feel that her skin was no longer icy cold.

"Like I've been run over by a truck." she croaked, her voice scratchy from lack of use. Buffy reached over and switched on the lamp and got a glass of water from the bedside table, she helped Faith take a few sips before putting it back.

"No offence baby but you kind of look like you've been run over by a truck." Buffy said.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special." Faith said smirking slightly.

Buffy couldn't help but smile back "That's my job." leaning down she placed soft kiss on Faith's lips and felt Faith respond in kind. Pulling back she studied Faith's eyes intently. "You know you had me really worried." she said softly. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Faith could see the fear flash across Buffy's face at the memory. "I'm sorry I put you through that B." she said solemnly.

"It's not your fault." she said, brushing a stray piece of hair away from Faith's face. "Just try not to make it a habit." she said, smiling gently.

"Hell you don't have to worry about that, I ain't planning on getting hurt anytime soon. Besides I got a good reason to stick around." Faith said grinning at Buffy.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Buffy asked.

"Your mom's cooking." Faith said, laughing at the look of mock outrage on Buffy's face. "Well I suppose her daughter ain't a bad reason for stickin' around." she added playfully.

"I could show you plenty of other reasons for sticking around, but seeing as you prefer my mom's cooking, over me, I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Buffy teased, Faith automatically began pouting. "That won't work with me." Faith decided to add puppy dog eyes to the mix, and Buffy began to squirm. "That won't work either."

"Damn your heartless B." Faith pouted and Buffy couldn't resist kissing her on the lips.

"Your still hurt. When your better I'll give you a proper welcome back, how does that sound?" she asked.

Faith pretended to think it over before sighing heavily. "I guess it'll have to do."

"Good girl. Now I'd better check your wound." Buffy sat up beside Faith and carefully peeled off the dressing, satisfied that it seemed to be looking better, she reached over for the cloth and gently cleaned the wound. "It looks better, I think most of the silver is out of your system." she commented, placing the cloth back in the basin. Faith watched silently as Buffy worked. Her mind kept going back to her dream, she couldn't remember much from the past two days and that frightened her.

"B, when I was out of it did I…….did I hurt anyone?." she asked hesitantly, fearful of the answer. Buffy's hand faltered slightly as she taped the new dressing down, she knew that Faith would ask that question but she didn't realise she would ask it this soon. Looking into Faith's eyes she could see the fear in them, clasping Faith's hand she steeled herself for what she was about to say next.

"You weren't in control, you have to know that okay. Kennedy was controlling you with a slave disc, do you know what that is?" she asked softly, Faith nodded weakly in reply. "She ordered you to do things, things that resulted in people getting killed."

"How many?" she asked quietly.

"Faith-"

"How many? Please B I need to know." she pleaded.

Buffy looked down at their hands before answering. "Four." she said quietly. Faith felt sick, fragments of her dream began flashing before her eyes and she realised that what she was seeing where the events of that night. The memory began to play out in slow motion, she saw herself killing them while they slept and hunting the others down. The thing that sickened her the most was that part of her enjoyed it, and was crying out for more bloodshed. Realising that Buffy was calling her name she looked up into her girlfriends worried eyes. "Faith?"

"I-I saw it in my dream, I saw myself killing them." she whispered. "I didn't think it was real." A stray tear ran down Faith's cheek and Buffy gently brushed it away. "The worst thing is, that I enjoyed it." Buffy felt her heart break as Faith looked up at her with tearful eyes. "What kind of fucking monster am I?" she cried. Buffy gently gathered her in her arms and held her as she cried.

**BUFFY'S HOUSE**

Drake slammed the door shut behind him and growled in frustration. They had searched the house and there was no sign of Faith. Her scent still lingered in the house but it was weak which mean that she hadn't been here for a couple of days at least. He could sense her presence in the town but he couldn't pinpoint an exact location. The only scent that he could pick up at the moment was that which belonged to the numerous vampires, who seemed to be the only people roaming around at this Godforsaken hour, apart from themselves.

He reigned in his frustration and stalked back over to the car, where his 'brothers' waited. Throwing open the car door he threw himself into the passenger seat and sighed heavily. "There's no sign of them, so we're gonna have to look the hard way, in other words I want you to drive down every street in this town until we pick up her scent." The other two occupants in the car nodded gravely, and they pulled out of the drive way. They would find Faith even if it took them all night.

**WESLEY'S APERTMENT**

Wesley sat in the dark cradling the glass of whisky in his hand. He had slumped in the chair as soon as he had gotten back from Giles' house and had started drinking not long after. Trying to drown his sorrows. As far as he was concerned he had done nothing wrong, he had followed his head and contacted the council. They would come and get rid of the Garou, if it hadn't died already, and Buffy would go back to being what a real slayer should be, disciplined, respectful and dedicated to the cause. Everything that Kennedy was.

His slayer had been perfect, and they had worked together as a watcher and slayer should, the council had been exceptionally pleased with Kennedy's progress and they where being considered as replacements for Buffy and Giles. That was until the Garou had bitten Kennedy. After that everything had gone down hill, Kennedy had blamed him for the accident and then she betrayed both her cause and himself and switched sides. The council had _not _been happy when they had found that out, that's partly why he had informed them about the events involving the Garou and Buffy Summers, hopefully they would take his loyalty into consideration and he wouldn't be punished too severely. _They may even let me work with Kennedy once she has been rehabilitated_ he thought. A loud knock at the door made him jump, he took a few seconds to compose himself before he hefted himself out of his chair and staggered towards the door. Flinging it open he started to comment on the lateness of the hour before he realised who it was. The sound of his whisky glass breaking echoed down the corridor, followed by a thump as his body collided with the floor.

**GILES'S HOUSE **

Buffy lay watching Faith. She had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago, exhausted, both from her injuries and from Buffy's revelation. She'd managed to calm Faith down, and reassure her that she wasn't the monster she saw herself as. But Faith wouldn't hear it, she was convinced that she was dangerous. But Faith had never hurt anyone, even when she had lost control, Buffy had decided to leave out the part where Faith had tried to kill her, as that was what Faith was most afraid of. She was afraid that she would hurt Buffy or her friends, especially now that she had a taste for killing, literally.

"No matter what it takes I'll get you to see that you aren't a monster." Buffy whispered quietly. Yawning she glanced over at the clock, _Three in the morning, still plenty of time to get a few hours sleep_. Rolling over onto her side, she closed her eyes and snuggled into the covers. She felt herself beginning to drift off to sleep when she heard a strange noise. It sounded like it was coming from downstairs, she listened intently, half hoping it had been her imagination, but nope she heard the noise again, this time it sounded like somebody moving around downstairs. Throwing back the covers she crept out of bed and left the room quietly as she didn't want to disturb Faith.

She crept across the hallway until she reached the top of the stairs. Peering over the top of the banister, she scanned the living room but couldn't see anybody as it was still too dark. She heard a small thud come from somewhere near the couch and descended the stairs quietly, hoping that whoever was down there couldn't see her in the dark. As she walked further into the living room she sensed someone behind her, spinning round quickly she was surprised to see no one there.

Next thing she knew something dark fell from above her and sent her sprawling to the ground. As she lay there dazed she saw two other shapes attached to the ceiling, her surprise was short lived as the thing that had landed on her, began to advance. Jumping to her feet she quickly grabbed the foot that was about to connect with her face, twisting the leg in her hand she sent the person on the other end spinning to the ground. The other two creatures dropped down from the ceiling to land on either side of her. Grabbing an arm each they swung her back into the wall, shaking the fuzzy feeling from her head Buffy, back flipped out of their grasp, upon landing she grabbed their heads and bashed them together, dazing them. By this time the other creature had recovered and grabbed her from behind, automatically she threw her head back, hearing the satisfying crunch as her head connected with it's nose, causing it to yelp in pain. Now free from it's grasp she spun round and backhanded it across the face causing it to fall to the ground unconscious. Seeing this the other two growled in fury and advanced on her with startling speed, Buffy barely had time to make out the glint of metal before she was pinned to the wall, the cold steel of a knife pressed against her throat. She was vaguely aware of another knife digging into her abdomen.

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't kill you." The smaller of the two growled, putting more pressure on the knife against her throat. Before Buffy could respond she heard a growl come from the top of the stairs.

"Drruca stur grafach." Faith growled, her eyes flashing brightly in the dark. The two people holding Buffy instantly let go and backed away from her. Buffy shielded her eyes as the room became bathed in light, when she looked up she saw Giles supporting an unsteady Faith, who was still glaring at the other occupants in the room. When she looked at the intruders she saw that they looked like two ordinary men, _who must obviously be members of Faith's clan_ she thought with a grimace. When she imagined meeting Faith's clan she never thought it would happen like this, or at least be this violent.

"B you okay?" Faith asked in concern, as Giles helped her down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." she said reassuringly, moving to help Giles support Faith. With one of them on either side Faith managed to hobble down the stairs, coming to stand in front of the two men.

"We're sorry Faith." The taller one said, he gestured at Buffy and Giles. "We thought that they'd kidnapped you."

"S'okay, but it ain't me you should be apologising to. You didn't beat my ass and trash my living room." Faith replied, leaning heavily against Buffy as she tried to take some of the weight off her injured leg. "By the way this is my friend Giles, and this is Buffy, my mate." She looked meaningfully at the other two Garou when she said the last part, causing them to look equally bashful.

"Sorry." They both apologised to Buffy and Giles. "Welcome to the family." he greeted sheepishly. "We don't greet everyone like this honest, my names Drake, this here is Zep." he said gesturing to the smaller man beside him, who waved at them. "And the guy on the floor over there is Turk."

Now it was Buffy's turn to look embarrassed. "Um, when he wakes up would you tell him I'm sorry for breaking his nose." she said grimacing slightly.

"He won't mind, he got that fighting a slayer. Knowing Turk he'll be wanting to show everybody, not everyone fights a slayer and lives." Drake said respectfully.

"As much fun as this is standin around yammering can we at least sit down, cause my legs killin me." Faith groaned, Buffy and Giles helped Faith limp over to the couch where she slumped down in relief, Buffy sat next to her and took her hand, Drake sat on the other couch with Zep.

"Would anybody like some tea?" Giles asked.

"No we're fine thanks, we won't be here long we just wanted to see if Faith was okay." Drake replied, he turned to address Zep. "Why don't you take Turk out to the car, I'll be out in a few minutes." Zep nodded and went to scoop his friend up off the floor. "So Faith what happened to you? No offence but you look like shit." Drake asked with concern.

"Great way to boost a girl's self confidence D." Faith replied sighing. "I had a run in with another slayer."

"There's another one?" Drake asked, his shock quickly turning into anger, "Fuck where is she?"

"We don't know it's kind of a long story, one which I'll explain tomorrow. Did the elders come with you?" Faith asked quickly changing the subject. Drake noticed but decided to let it drop for the moment.

"Yeah, near enough the whole clan came with us. We had to leave some back in Boston to guard the Hellmouth, But we brought nearly everyone." he turned to Giles. "The elders brought everything they could find about the last battle with the Drachna's, they're eager to meet both of you." he said addressing both Giles and Buffy.

"I am looking forward to meeting them as well, we have much to discuss." Giles replied.

"That we do." Drake said throwing a meaningful glance at Faith, who sighed and nodded, silently promising that she would tell him everything tomorrow. "Well seeing as Faith seems to be in safe hands and nearly in one piece, I should probably head back and let the rest of the clan know your okay." he said standing. "You had everyone worried you know." he said seriously.

"Yeah I seem to be doing that a lot lately." Faith said seriously.

"Well don't make a habit out of it." he said grinning. Faith glanced between him and Buffy in shock, wondering if there was a conspiracy going on that she didn't know about.

"That what I keep telling her." Buffy said laughing at the look on Faith's face.

"Yeah yeah laugh at the injured person." Faith pouted.

Drake laughed. "Well it looks like you'll fit in alright Buffy, especially if your on the same wavelength as me."

"Geez that's all I need two of you." she moaned pointing at Drake, then a thoughtful look flashed across her face. "Mind you, I wouldn't mind two of you B." she said with a cocky grin plastered on her face.

"Looks like someone's feeling better." Drake and Buffy said at the same time.

They both looked at each other in surprise and Faith burst out laughing although she immediately regretted it as her broken ribs screamed in protest. "Ouch, dammit." she cursed.

"On that note I'd better go, Zep will be getting impatient. I'll leave you in Buffy's capable hands." Drake teased.

Faith stuck her tongue out at him. "We'll come and see you tomorrow D, I want everyone to meet the clan and it's easier for us to come to you guys. That way nobody will be alerted to your presence."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." he addressed Buffy and Giles. "We can go over the plan of action so that everyone knows what's happening and what's expected of them." they nodded in reply. "So until tomorrow. You take care of your self Fai." he said, affectionately ruffling her hair. "It was nice meeting you Giles." he said shaking hands with the watcher. "And Buffy, I meant what I said, welcome to the family." he grinned. They both watched as Giles saw him to the door.

"Well that went better than I expected." Buffy said with relief. "Well apart from the violent part at the beginning." she added resting her head against Faith's.

"I told you they'd love you." Faith said, pressing a kiss against Buffy's temple, before nuzzling Buffy's hair.

"So it looks like we've got a busy day tomorrow, I'll have to phone Willow and the rest of the Scoob's and let them know what's going on. Looks like we might have a lot of research to do as well, which gets a fun factor score of zero and is the last thing I want to be dong on my day off." she said.

"Buffy." Giles whispered.

"What?" she asked, she saw him gesturing at Faith, looking up she smiled upon realising that Faith had fallen asleep. Buffy carefully extracted herself from Faith's grasp and gently eased her down onto the couch. Giles handed her a blanket which she tucked round her and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, baby." she whispered.

Tbc.

A/N: Sorry for the poopy ending for this chap, but that's life. The end is nigh people only a few more chapters to go.


	29. Chapter 29

Authors note: Hello, sorry for the delay but I've been a busy lass. Thanks again to everyone for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns everything.

**Chapter 29**

The first thing Wesley noticed when he regained consciousness, was that he was tied to a chair. The second thing he noticed was the smell and the lack of light. He couldn't work out where he was as his surroundings where cloaked in darkness, and the only smell that filled his nostrils was that of rotting meat. He could feel his stomach beginning to rebel, and fought down the urge to vomit. He tried not to breathe through his nose, in a feeble effort to avoid the smell, however as soon as he took a lungful of air through his mouth, he instantly lost the contents of his stomach, as the breath brought with it the taste of whatever was rotting in the room with him.

"Bugger." he groaned.

"Bugger indeed." A voice barked from beside him. Wesley would have leapt out of his seat in fright if he hadn't been tied to it, instead he settled for a girly scream which caused the person to laugh. "Sorry Wes didn't mean to scare you." the voice snickered. He saw a small flash of what must have been a lighter, before the room became bathed in the flickering light of a candle. He saw that Kennedy stood beside him, carefully avoiding the puddle of vomit in disgust. "Now that is gross."

"What do you want with me?" he asked, trying to sound brave.

"Well seeing as I'd already seen your apartment, I thought it was time you came to see mine." she said gesturing round the room. Wesley couldn't actually see much as the candle only provided enough light, to show a small area of the room where he was sitting, the rest was bathed in darkness. "It's a tad drab." he sniffed.

"My last guest didn't really approve either, so I had to teach her some manners. How is she by the way?" she asked curiously, the puzzlement on Wesley's face showed that he didn't know who she was taking about. "For a watcher you're pretty slow, I'm talking about the Garou." she sighed impatiently.

"She didn't look too good last time I saw her, I don't know if she's still alive." he replied. Kennedy looked at him questioningly, knowing that there was more to his story. "They kicked me out." he mumbled.

"I take it when you say they, you mean Buffy." She said.

"Yes."

"So what did you do to annoy the precious chosen one this time?" She asked curiously.

Wesley sighed. "I told Giles that it would be better for everyone, to let the Garou die than to cure it."

"Ooh ouch, that's harsh Wes." Kennedy said grinning at him. "So I guess now it looks like you've been left out in the cold. I mean I can't see Buffy and the super geeks coming to save you. I bet they hardly even notice your gone, and by the time they do it'll be too late." she said crouching down in front of him.

"If you are going to kill me then get it over with." he said, his voice wavering slightly as the fear began to show.

Kennedy shook her head, "Hell I'm not going to kill you Wesley, I want you to join us, be on the winning side. We can work together just like we used to." she could see that some of what she was saying seemed to be getting through. "So what do you say?" she asked eagerly.

Wesley stared at her intently and realised that she was serious, he was shocked that after everything that had happened, she still liked him.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Kennedy looked down at her hands before looking back up at Wesley. "You're my watcher, you're the only family I had back then, I want you on my team Wes. I want it to be like the old days again."

"Well come back and work with me and the others, be on the side of good." he said, trying to reason with her.

Kennedy merely snorted and shook her head. "Just because I want to work with you again, doesn't mean that I want to work with _them._ Hell I'm having too much fun here to be going back to working with the super dull, super geeks. It's you I miss Wes, not them."

"Why should I come and work with you?" he asked.

"Well, it would mean that you would survive the apocalypse." she said. "and to be honest you've made sure that you aren't welcome around Buffy and the others. Let's face it Wesley, I'm the only person in this place that actually likes you and respects you, cause they sure as hell don't."

Wesley realised that everything she had said was true. "What are the terms?" he asked.

Kennedy smiled, "Tell us everything you know about Buffy's plans."

**SUNNYDALE - HIGHWAY**

Giles, Buffy, Faith and Cordelia where all piled into Giles' car while Oz, Xander and Willow followed behind them in Oz's van. They where all headed out to meet with Faith's clan, in order to discuss a plan of action for the upcoming battle.

Faith looked at Buffy who was currently holding her hand in a death grip. "You okay B?"

"Me, yeah. I'm fine. I'm great even, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm super." Buffy said nervously.

"You're super?" Faith asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup that's me, super duper."

"It's okay to be nervous B. But you ain't got nothing to worry about." Faith said, leaning over to whisper in Buffy's ear. "If anything, people will be jealous." she said.

"Really." she asked. Looking into Faith's eyes, the lust was plain to see.

"Really." Faith replied, pulling Buffy into a passionate kiss which succeeded in easily banishing Buffy's nervousness about meeting the family.

Cordelia turned round from her seat in the front and looked at the pair of them. "Geez, would you two get a room, you're like a pair of rabbits." she commented. Buffy and Faith reluctantly pulled apart. Cordelia ignored the glares that where being sent her way and carried on speaking. "Anyway what I want to know is, are there are any good looking guys where we're heading."

Faith grinned devilishly at Cordelia. "Well -" she began, but whatever she was about to say was cut off by Buffy, who had covered Faith's mouth with her hand.

"Cordelia, encase you hadn't forgotten, your seeing Xander." Buffy said sternly glaring at Cordelia.

"Like I could forget that." she snorted. "It's just that Xander and I are just…………drifting apart. The sparks gone." she said simply.

"What! First Oz and Willow and now you and Xander!" Buffy said in shock.

"Must be something in the water." Faith commented, after she succeeded in removing Buffy's hand from her mouth.

"I mean high school romances aren't forever, it's a proven fact." Cordelia said matter of factly. Seeing the look of worry on Buffy's face, she rolled her eyes. "I don't mean you two, cause you guys are gonna be together for like ever. Or at least until your late twenties, I mean with the amount of near death experiences you two have had in the last month, I can't exactly see you with grey hair and cats." Cordelia frowned when the look of worry on Buffy's face increased.

"Cordelia you're not helping." Giles commented from the driver's seat.

"Geez I'm just trying to reassure them that they're relationship is solid." she huffed, glaring at Giles.

"Which I'm sure they thank you for." Giles replied.

"Yeah………….thanks." Faith said sarcastically, putting a reassuring arm round Buffy's shoulder.

Cordelia turned back round to look at Faith. "So Faith you never answered my question, are there any good looking guys in your clan."

"Hell -" she began but was cut off again by Buffy elbowing her in the ribs.

"Don't encourage her." Buffy muttered under her breath, Faith waited until Buffy turned to look out the window before nodding in Cordelia's direction.

Cordelia grinned "Thanks Faith." she said turning back round in her seat to face the front.

Faith winced as Buffy whacked her arm. "Damn B what was that for?" she whined.

"What did I tell you!" she said glaring at Faith, who was desperately trying to maintain an air of innocence.

Giles, who had been listening to the whole conversation in amusement, sighed. Praying that it wasn't much longer till they reached their destination.

**MEANWHILE IN OZ'S VAN**

"I wonder if there are any good looking girls where we're heading." Xander said, and instantly received a glare from Willow.

"Xander you're going out with Cordelia." Willow reminded him.

"I know Wills it's just, we're drifting apart, you know."

"Yeah I know." she said quietly sending a quick glance in Oz's direction. "Have you tried working things out?" she asked.

Xander sighed. "Yeah but, nothing changed. We've both decided that it's best if we stay friends rather than staying together and trying to be happy, cause then we'd end up hating each other."

Willow nodded in understanding, the same could be said for her and Oz. "So anyway whose this Tara person that Giles' mentioned?" Xander asked curiously, changing the subject.

"Oh she's a friend I met at the Bronze, she's a Wicca too and she's an empath." Willow gushed.

"An empath? What's that?"

"It's a person that can sense and feel other people's emotions." Willow explained. "But they can kinda turn it on and off you know."

"Cool." Xander said.

"See that's what I thought but she didn't really see it that way. She's really nice though, she knows all about slayers and werewolves and things that go bump in the night, and she's really good with magic, she's going to teach me some knew spells and things." Willow said enthusiastically. Xander couldn't help but notice how Willow's face had lit up, she seemed happier than she had in weeks.

"You should introduce her to the gang Wills." Xander said. "maybe after the apocalypse though, if we're still here, not that we won't be but…….I should probably stop now."

Oz nodded "Quit while your ahead."

"I mean I want her to meet you guys but I don't want her to get hurt with the upcoming battle thingy. I mean she hardly knows us." Willow said.

"Have you told her about the battle?" Oz asked and Willow nodded in reply. "What did she say?"

"She said that if she could help in anyway she would." she replied.

"Well, if she wants to help us, it's her choice. And at the end of the day the more people on our side the better." Oz said.

"I suppose, but if anything happened to her I would feel responsible cause I'd introduced her to this way of life." Willow said thoughtfully. "I suppose that's how Buffy feels…………..about us."

"Yeah, but we choose to fight alongside the Buffster, where as she doesn't really have a choice. We could walk away from the big bad's if we wanted but we choose to stay cause Buffy's our friend." Xander said.

"So I suppose if Tara really wanted to help with the battle I couldn't stop her." Willow said, seeing what Xander was getting at.

"Nope." Xander said.

"Guys I think we're here." Oz said, interrupting the conversation.

Up ahead Giles's car had slowed to a stop, and everyone had began piling out of the car. Oz parked the van next to the car, and they got out to join the others.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Cordelia asked.

"Yup." Faith answered grinning. They all looked at her as if she was crazy. The only thing that could be seen for miles was desert, which was just lots and lots of sand and rocks, not a Garou in sight.

"Um Faith, either your people are microscopically small or your blind." Cordelia said gesturing wildly. "Cause there is nobody else here."

"That's where your wrong queen C." Faith said, limping away from the group she turned to face the desert. Raising her right hand she began chanting something under her breath.

The Scooby's watched as the air began to shimmer in front of them. Like a mirage, shapes and colours began to appear, until what looked like a large campsite was revealed to them.

"Wow." Xander said, pretty much summing up what everyone else was thinking. The camp consisted of hundreds of large tent like structures that where arranged so that they formed a large circle, which must have been at least ten tents deep. In the centre of the circle was a large hut that was raised on a platform.

Faith looked at them trying to gage their reaction. "So what do you think?" she asked nervously.

"It's amazing." Giles said. "How on Earth did you manage to hide all of this?" he asked in awe.

"Trade secret." Faith replied grinning. "Anybody else that passes by won't be able to see the camp, I just made it so that you guys could see, that way if any Daywalker's happen to pass by, we're safe." she explained. Buffy moved over to Faith's side, and Faith placed an arm around her shoulder. "If you want to follow me, we'll get this show on the road." Faith said, and began leading them into the camp.

**OUTSKIRTS OF SUNNYDALE**

Wesley rubbed his wrists where the rope had dug into them, and watched as Kennedy cut the last of the rope that bound his feet to the chair.

"I can't believe this, I was so sure that you where going to say no, but you surprised me Wes." Kennedy said, climbing to her feet, she offered him a hand to get up. "C'mon I think it's time we tell Olmeck what we know."

She grabbed his hand and led him up some stairs. It was a good thing that she was there to guide him as the candle light made sure that most of the room was bathed in darkness. He had asked her earlier why she didn't put any light's on, she had merely replied that ignorance was bliss. And judging by the smell in the room he believed that to be true, as he for one didn't want to see what horrors lay in the darkness with them.

When they entered the hallway at the top of the stairs, it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light that was now assaulting them. When they finally adjusted he could see that there where several daywalker's lounging around the room, he still found it unnerving that these vampires could go into sunlight. He cautiously followed Kennedy past the vampires, who where gazing at him with hungry eyes, and walked up another flight of stairs, into a small passageway with a lone room at the end. As they neared the room he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to run from whatever was in there, a feeling of dread and foreboding washed over him the closer he got to the room and his legs felt like lead. If it hadn't been for Kennedy's insistent pulling of his hand he was sure that he would have ran in the opposite direction. His heart was pounding so hard he thought he was going to faint, he'd never been so scared in his life, he could sense that the person in that room was evil, he'd never been so scared in his like. He felt like a small child being forced to meet the monster that lived in his closet. "C'mon Wes, there's nothing to worry about." Kennedy said, dragging him impatiently into the room. He had no sooner stepped over the threshold, before he came face to face with Olmeck.

The thing that stood in front of him looked like a man, except for the ghostly, almost transparent appearance of his skin and his black soulless eyes.

"Welcome Watcher." Olmeck said, baring his sharp teeth, in what looked more like a grimace than a smile.

"H-hello." Wesley stuttered causing Olmeck to laugh.

"The slayer seems to hold you in high esteem and wants you to join us." Olmeck said as he walked closer to Wesley, who looked as if he would pass out any minute. "I am not as easily convinced, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" he asked.

"B-because I know what the slayer is planning." Wesley said.

**GAROU CAMPSITE**

Faith led the Scooby's through the campsite, earning them some curious looks from the Garou's they passed on the way. Buffy could hear them all talking excitedly as they passed but she couldn't make out what they where saying as it was in Garouvian. As they passed, a few people came up to Faith and hugged her. Buffy noticed that one of the Garou, a small blonde girl, hugged Faith a little too enthusiastically and when the girl kissed Faith on the cheek, Buffy felt jealousy course through her.

Faith, seeing the look on her girlfriends face, quickly pried the girl off of her and walked back over to Buffy's side. Buffy automatically wrapped a possessive arm round Faith's waist and tried not to look too smug when the other girl glared at her. Faith held up both there hands to the girl, showing her their soul bands and said something in Garouvian that Buffy couldn't make out. But whatever it was, the other girl wasn't too happy about it and she stormed off through the small crowd that had gathered.

"Who was that?" Buffy asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"That was Marita, she's my ex, she seems to think we're still meant to be together." Faith sighed..

"What did you say to her." Buffy asked.

"I told her I'm taken." Faith grinned at Buffy.

"As long as she knows that your mine." Buffy said possessively.

"Don't worry about that chick, she ain't got nothing on you B." Faith whispered in Buffy's ear.

"Hey Faith!" they looked up and saw Drake calling to them from the door of the hut. "Quit stalling and get your ass in here." he said laughing.

Faith rolled her eyes and led the small group up the stairs of the hut. When they reached the top Drake grabbed Faith and brought her into a hug, before holding her at arms length and studying her. "Good to see your looking better this morning." he said.

"Yup, soon I'll be back to normal and ready to kick your ass." she teased.

"Hell that would be a first." he said, before turning to the rest of the small group. "Buffy, Giles good to see you again." he greeted. "Faith aren't you gonna introduce me to the rest of your friends?"

"Drake this is Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Oz." she said gesturing to them group. "And guys this is Drake, my brother."

"Hey." they all replied.

"Well now that we've got the formalities out of the way I guess it's time to get down to business." Drake said, and began leading them into the hut.

"You never told me he was your brother." Buffy whispered.

"It kinda skipped my mind." Faith answered. "Sorry, I mean things _have_ been kinda hectic lately."

"It's okay, as long as you aren't hiding any thing else from me." Buffy said.

Faith smiled. "No chance of that B."

When they entered the hut they where surprised to see that it was a lot larger inside than they had imagined. Sitting in the far corner at a large oak table where four greying men, who where wearing long fur coats. Faith and Drake, bowed respectively at the older men.

"Welcome." One of the elders greeted. "Please sit." he gestured to the chairs on the other side of the table. "We would first like to thank you all for talking care of Faith and for helping us with our cause." he said. "Not many people would do such a thing."

"Your welcome." Giles said. "Although the feeling is mutual, we greatly appreciate your help with the upcoming battle."

"Ah yes, the battle." Another elder said. "It would appear that Olmeck is up to his old tricks again, however we may be lucky enough to have the element of surprise on our side."

"As far as we know nobody knows you're here." Faith said.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Drake commented.

"Mr Giles have you organised any battle strategies?" The first elder asked.

"Well we know that Olmeck plans to attack the high school, where the hell mouth is situated. our best bet would be to mount a defence there."

"What about civilians? We cannot risk humans being killed, or risk ourselves being exposed to the media. If people found out about us……..chaos would ensue." An elder remarked.

"We've got that covered." Buffy said. "The coven in England are going to cast a glamour over Sunnydale. People will think that Sunnydale is about to be hit by a hurricane. When the warning goes out the town will be evacuated, leaving it empty. That way nobody will see anything."

"Most impressive slayer." The first elder said. "It seems that most areas have been covered. However one things remains, just how outnumbered are we?"

Giles cleared his throat. "They out number us ten to one, and last time I checked the numbers where still rising." he said gravely.

Everybody in the room fell silent, as they processed what Giles had said.

"Damn vampires are nothing but vermin!" An elder said, slamming his fist onto the table in anger, his eyes flashing.

"The situation, is more dire than I had imagined. However we have two things in our favour" Another elder said. "We have the element of surprise, and we have the element of fear. The only thing that the Drachna's are scared of is us. We have the power to destroy them, no matter how greatly outnumbered we are." he said, standing to his feet. "Drake call a meeting. We must inform the rest of the clan." Drake nodded and left the room. "It seems we have much still to discuss."

Suddenly a noise started up from outside, and they could hear people roaring and screaming, a small boy ran into the hut and started gesturing wildly with his hands and speaking franticly in Garouvian.

"What is it?" Buffy asked Faith anxiously.

"It's the Drachna's………………………they know we're here."

Tbc.

A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuunnnnnnnnn.


	30. Chapter 30  Part one

Author's note: Hey sorry for the delay in updating but I've got my nursing finals coming up which means REVISION! So this chapter kind of ends funny but that's why this is part one, part two will follow on directly after this but I didn't want to keep anyone waiting any longer. Thanx for the reviews and please keep them coming. They're my brain food and without them I'll starve :-)

Disclaimer: I own nothing Joss owns everything!

**Chapter 30 (Part one)**

Panic shot through the room as everybody heard what Faith said. The screaming outside had begun to die down and all that could be heard was roaring and shouting. The Scooby's ran to the window while Buffy and Faith headed for the door.

What they saw when they got outside shocked them. Several Garou lay wounded, smoke streaming from burns on their bodies, their screams had died down to pained whimpers. Fire was spreading through the camp and some Garou's where armed with buckets of water, desperately trying to get it under control. In the sky above them they could make out three large shape that where circling the camp. The only thing that Buffy could describe them as was large bats, although even that didn't come close.

"What the fuck!" Faith cursed, looking around at the chaos. She saw that Drake and a number of other Garou's where armed with crossbows and where trying to shoot them down. Two of the Drachna's managed to avoid the crossbow bolts, however one of them wasn't so lucky, a couple of bolts struck it's wing and it began to spiral to the ground. The Garou where ready for it and ran to where it had landed, quickly throwing a net over the dazed creature. The other Drachna's saw what had happened, and began to dive bomb the camp, throwing glass vials onto the Garou's below. As soon as the vials hit them the Garou's fell to the ground screaming, smoke pouring from their skin.

"It's silver…………..they're full of silver everybody take cover." Faith shouted in realisation. Everybody dived for cover as the Drachna's swooped down again. Throwing the vials at everyone they could see. Being the only person that was unaffected by the attack, Buffy saw her chance, snatching a crossbow from the ground she ran into the centre of the camp drawing attention away from the Garou's behind her.

The Drachna's, thinking that she was another Garou, moved in on her. She ignored the vials they threw as they hit off her body. Taking aim with the crossbow, she waited until one of the Drachna's was almost upon her before firing. The arrow struck the Drachna between the eyes killing it instantly, she side stepped as it's body fell to the ground beside her. Quickly reloading the crossbow, she managed to wound the third Drachna in the arm before it knew what had happened. The Drachna faltered as it realised that the person before it wasn't a Garou, panicking it veered away from her and began flying away. Faith, seeing her chance broke her cover and jumped onto the Drachna's back preventing it from flying any further. She changed into her wolf form and sunk her teeth into it's neck causing it to scream in pain, she winced as the sour taste of it's blood filled her mouth.

The Drachna screeched and began bucking, trying to throw Faith off but she held tight, keeping it grounded. Buffy carefully aimed the crossbow at it's chest and fired. The arrow hit it's target, puncturing the Drachna's heart and turning it to dust.

Faith jumped off at the last second and landed on her feet beside Buffy. "Good work B." she said once she changed back into her human form.

"Couldn't have done it without you baby." Buffy replied, smiling at Faith. The Drachna that they'd managed to capture began screeching in anger as it realised what had happened to it's friends.

"You will all pay for this slaves!" It spat struggling to free itself from the net. "Lord Olmeck will pave the way for the new world, one where we are strong once again." It preached. "Praise Lord Olmeck, praise Lord Ol-."

"For God's sake shut up." Turk said, his foot connecting with the Drachna's face, knocking it unconscious. "Now that's much better." he exclaimed.

"You got that right." Drake said. "Better lock that thing up, we'll see what we can get out of it when it wakes up." he said gesturing at the Drachna. He turned to address the rest of the camp who had gathered round them. "I think the meeting can wait till later, for now we'd better tend to the wounded and clean up this mess." He ordered. They all nodded and the crowd began to disperse as they went off to do their tasks. "Well that was unexpected." Drake said to Buffy and Faith, who had came over to stand beside him.

"Yeah, what I want to know is how the hell did they find us?" Faith asked. "I mean there's no way they would have known we where here and none of the guys would have said anything." she said adamantly.

"Wesley." Buffy said in realisation.

"What?" Drake and Faith said in unison.

"Wesley, the only other person it could have been was Wesley and he's the only one of us that isn't here."

"Shit!" Faith cursed. "If it was Wesley you know what this means?"

Buffy sighed heavily "Yeah and I thought things couldn't get any worse."

Drake looked at the pair of them in confusion. "Who or what is a Wesley?" he asked.

"Wesley's a person, he's a watcher. He _was_ working with us until he said some….stuff…..and I had to kick him out." Buffy explained.

"Wait he's a watcher?" Drake asked, Buffy nodded in reply. "He wouldn't happen to be the watcher of the slayer that hurt Faith?" Again Buffy nodded in reply. "Shit, why doesn't that surprise me. What did he say that made you kick him out?" he asked curiously.

"He was willing to let Faith die. He also contacted the watcher's council and told them about her, which means that they will probably send a team out to capture her." Buffy said, her voice hard, the memory of Wesley's betrayal filling her with anger.

"I'm gonna kill him and then I'm gonna kill that stupid slayer of his." Drake growled, his eyes flashing in anger. "Nobody messes with my family."

Faith placed a calming hand on his arm. "Join the queue D, you ain't the only one that wants a piece of him."

Drake sighed, reigning in his temper. "I suppose we'd better tell the elders, and man are they gonna be pissed." They all looked at each other in concern, before heading towards the hut.

**OUTSKIRTS OF SUNNYDALE**

"So the slayer has joined forces with the Garou's." Olmeck said thoughtfully, pacing up and down the room. "Why does that not surprise me." He stopped pacing and turned to face Wesley. "Well watcher, if what you say is true then it would appear that Kennedy was right. However I will await the news from my Drachna's first, before I make any long term arrangements for you." Wesley shuddered at the grin that appeared on Olmeck's face.

"What if the Drachna's don't come back?" Kennedy asked curiously.

Olmeck's grin grew. "That's how I will know he's telling the truth. The Garou's will most certainly kill them, I have no doubt about that."

"Why send them in the first place?" Wesley asked quietly, flinching as Olmeck's lifeless gaze once again centred on him.

"I want the Garou's to know that we know there plans." he said. "I like my enemy's to have a chance to surprise me. If we went in to battle knowing what they where going to do, well, let's just say that it takes the fun out of slaughtering them, My Drachna's are just stirring up the hornet's nest." he grinned evilly and stepped closer to Wesley. "Of course it also ensures that the slayer and her friends will know that you've betrayed them, leaving you nowhere else to go, should you decide to try and leave our pleasant company of course."

Wesley shook his head in agreement "O-of course." he stammered.

"Good man." He said. "Kennedy shall show you to your room. I suggest you get rested, as we have a busy night ahead of us." With that said he turned away form the pair of them and left the room.

"Well that went well, he likes you." Kennedy said cheerfully.

Wesley looked at her incredulously. "He does!"

"Well duh, it's obvious, c'mon I'll show you to your room." she said leading him down the hallway.

"What did he mean when he said we have a busy night ahead of us?" he asked.

"For a watcher you ain't very smart are you. Tonight's my ceremony, Olmeck's gonna give me his power and I'm gonna become the vessel." she said proudly.

"That would mean that the battle is tomorrow." he said worriedly.

"Yup, so you'd better get some sleep." she said. "Don't look so worried Wes, you don't have to fight or anything tomorrow, there's more than enough of us to take out Buffy and the other's, you can just lay here and chill, and we'll come and get you after the battle. And we won't have to live in this crummy place anymore, we could live anywhere we wanted, seeing as we'll be like the demon version of the royal family. Isn't that cool!" she exclaimed.

"Uh…….yes…..cool." Wesley said awkwardly.

Kennedy brought them to a stop in front of a door on the opposite side of the hallway. "Well this is your room, mine's just across from yours." she said, pointing over her shoulder. "It isn't very fancy but like I said it's just for tonight. Just think this time tomorrow we could be living in a palace." she said excitedly. Wesley smiled awkwardly at her. "I'd better let you get some rest." she said and turned to walk away, he watched her walk down the hall before opening the door to his room. He was about to enter when he heard Kennedy calling to him.

"Wes you don't have to, but……I'd really appreciate it if you came to the ceremony tonight." she said. "It's kind of a big thing for me."

"I'll be there." Wesley promised. Kennedy grinned at him.

"Great, I'll come and get you when we're ready." she said, before turning and heading back towards the room where Olmeck was.

Wesley entered his room and saw that Kennedy wasn't lying when she had said it was nothing fancy. The only piece of furniture in the room was the bed and the covers looked as if they hadn't seen a washing machine since they'd been made. He didn't know if he could spend ten minutes here let alone a whole night. The adrenaline that had powered him since he had arrived here had gone and he was exhausted, gingerly lying on the bed he pondered how he had managed to end up in this situation that he couldn't escape.

**GAROU CAMP**

"WHAT!" An elder roared from inside the hut, a few of the Garou's outside stopped to look towards the commotion, before quickly returning to their work.

"Marcus calm down." Another elder said.

"Calm down!" The elder named Marcus growled. "All our planning has been for nothing! Our enemy know we are here and they know every move we are going to make and the battle is tomorrow! And you want me to calm down!" he shouted angrily slamming his chair back against the wall as he stood up and slammed his hands down on the table.

"We shall just have to create another plan of action." The elder next to him reasoned calmly.

"We shouldn't have to!" Marcus shouted, he gestured towards the Scooby's. "These _humans_ have caused us the ultimate betrayal." he spat. The Scooby's flinched back from his gaze as his eyes burned yellow in fury.

"Hey! These people are my friends they had nothing to do with this so back off!" Faith growled, standing up to face Marcus. Drake got up to stand beside Faith, encase things turned ugly.

"And how do we know your _friends_ aren't here to spy on us. What makes them any different to the other slayer and his watcher!" He asked angrily.

"They saved my life, if it wasn't for them I'd be dead by now!" Faith exclaimed. "They tried to help me even though they didn't know me, so now it's time we helped them."

"Faith is right Marcus, these people shouldn't be blamed for the actions of others." The elder beside him said. "They have given us no reason to mistrust them, now if you can't calm down I suggest you leave before you say or do something you regret." he said.

Marcus visibly tried to gather himself together and quietly sat back down at the table. "I apologise for my outburst." he said, nodding towards Faith and the Scooby's. Seeing that the threat had passed Faith sat back down beside Buffy, who took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Okay." Buffy said. "It's obvious that we've lost the element of surprise. The only part of our plan that is going to change will be positioning." she said firmly. "Giles it would probably be best if you get on the phone to the coven now. The sooner the town is evacuated the better." she said throwing him her cell phone, Giles nodded and left the room to make the call. "Xander did you bring the plans of the school?" she asked.

"Sure did." he replied. He pulled the plans out of his bag and spread them on the table so that everyone could see them.

"Okay, the original plan was to set up a perimeter of fighters around the school, stopping the Drachna's from even reaching it, but that plan's gone out the window." she said. "What we'll need to do is place people inside the school, as a second line of defence, encase any Daywalker's make it past those outside." she explained.

"What about those sewer systems?" Marcus asked, pointing at the blue prints. "If a group of us was down there we'd be able to come up behind the Daywalker's and surprise them." He offered. "That way they'd be covered from all sides."

"Yeah." Faith agreed. "We could post people on top of the school and a couple of the surrounding buildings that are high enough and arm them with crossbows. They could get rid of the Drachna's that will be attacking from the air and pick off the Daywalker's on the ground." She said. "The arrows seemed to work today."

"Ooh what about petrol bombs?" Cordelia suggested. "You could throw them at them from the roof." she said.

"Hey she's smart _and_ beautiful, that's a great idea." Drake said, causing Cordelia to blush.

"Okay so it seems like we've got most of the bases covered. Can anyone think of anything else that we're missing?" Buffy asked, looking round at the occupant's of the room.

"What about Olmeck and Kennedy?" Oz asked.

"Kennedy's mine." Buffy answered quickly. Faith could feel Buffy's hand tense inside hers and gently ran her thumb over the back of Buffy's hand reassuringly, Buffy smiled at her to let her know she was okay and squeezed her hand gently.

"Olmeck will probably sit back from the battle. He likes to watch the destruction his army is causing." An elder explained. "It is the only reason he has lived this long, he only enters the battle when the enemy has been severely weakened."

"Maybe but I don't think he's jus gonna sit back and watch Kennedy get slayed." Faith said in concern. "If you go after Kennedy chances are he'll come after you B. Me and Drake will take care of him, won't we bro." Faith said, glancing at Drake.

"Hey sure thing." he agreed. "We'll watch your back Buffy."

"Well that answers that question." Marcus said. "Has anybody got anything else to add?" he asked looking round the table.

"Well I was thinking, how about if we placed a protection spell on the library, you know so that nobody could get in, just encase any of them manage to get past you guys. I mean it wouldn't stop them forever, it would just buy us a few seconds to stop them getting in." Willow said

"Do you think that could be done?" An elder asked.

"My friend told me that she knew about a protection spell that could do that." She said, the rest of the Scooby's looked at her quizzically. "Tara." she said. And there looks turned to those of realisation, except Faith who still looked puzzled.

"Whose Tara?" she asked.

"She's an empath, and she's a powerful witch. Everyone else met her when you where….out of it." Willow explained.

"Cool." Faith said. "Hell if she can do the mumbo jumbo stuff and you trust her, then she's in. If she wants to help that is."

"Well, I think the only thing left is to split everyone up into four groups." Buffy said. "If group one take the inside of the school, group two take the school grounds, group three, the sewers and group four the roof."

"Sounds okay to me." Faith said.

"Agreed." The elder's said.

"I think we've set a new world record for drawing up battle plans." Drake exclaimed. "What was that about ten minutes?" he asked jokingly.

"Hell that was the easy part, the hard part will be splitting people into groups." Faith said.

"Don't worry yourselves about that we'll take care of it." Marcus said reassuringly. "We know the abilities of our clan member, they will all be assigned to the correct groups." he assured.

They all looked towards the door as they heard footsteps approaching and saw Giles enter the room. "How are you all getting on in here?" he asked.

"We've just finished." Buffy said.

"What!" he exclaimed. "So soon?"

"Yeah Giles, done and dusted." Xander said. "All we've got to do is put the plan into action."

"But I was only gone for a few minutes." Giles said.

"Yeah about that, we should probably get these guys to make our plans from now on, cause when you normally do it, it takes forever." Cordelia said. "And I _mean_ forever." she added to the rest of the room.

"There is nothing wrong with being thorough." Giles said defensively, glaring at Cordelia. "Anyway, I managed to get in touch with the coven and they are preparing the spell as we speak, Sunnydale and the surrounding area should hopefully be fully evacuated by tomorrow morning." He explained.

"That's good news, we don't want any innocents getting caught in the crossfire." One of the elders said. "We do not want history repeating itself." he said gravely.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked.

"The last time our kind fought with the Drachna's it was centuries ago." Marcus explained. "The village where the battle took place was raised to the ground by the Drachna's and many innocent people where killed. Back then our kind had lived in the village alongside the humans, unbeknownst to them of course. When the battle broke out and they saw what we really where they where terrified and fled. The Drachna's of course lost the battle and a large number of Garou survived, however the villagers returned with reinforcements and hunted our kind down like animals. Only a handful of Garou survived, it was only by luck that we weren't wiped out."

"Why didn't they try and defend themselves against the villagers?" Willow asked.

"It is not in our nature to kill humans." he answered simply. "From then on our kind has lived apart from humans, people are scared of things that they don't understand and to some violence is the answer. Which is why we don't want to risk any humans seeing our true form." Marcus said, the rest of the elders nodding in agreement. "We would either end up dead, dissected or as a circus attraction."

"I know what one I'd prefer." Faith said, everybody looked at her incredulously. "What, I happen to like the circus!" she said defensively. Buffy merely shook her head in amusement.

"On that note I say meeting adjourned." Marcus said. "We have plenty to busy ourselves with, and plenty to organise for the battle tomorrow. Would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked the Scooby's.

"I'd love to but I want to go home and see my mom, you know what with the probable end of the world tomorrow." Buffy said.

"I'd better go and see Tara, see if she is able to do the spell." Willow said.

"We understand." The elder next to Marcus said. "You will no doubt want to spend time with your families."

"We appreciate your offer nonetheless." Giles said. "We shall come back before dawn and travel with you to the school."

"We'll have everybody ready to move out, we will just await your arrival. So until tomorrow, Mr Giles." Marcus said, shaking Giles's hand.

"Until tomorrow." he replied.

Everybody stood up from there seats and began filing out of the hut. Buffy noticed that Faith was hanging back slightly. "Faith, are you coming, I mean you don't have to you can stay here with your brother if you want….."

"No I'm coming with you B, I just want to have a quick word with D, before we leave. I'll meet you in the car okay." she said reassuringly, Buffy nodded and followed the others.

"You okay Faith?" Drake asked seeing the troubled look on his sister's face.

"Could we maybe talk somewhere more private." she said, glancing over at the elders' who where now talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah sure." he said. "We can go to my tent."

Faith silently followed him out of the hut and across the camp. Drakes' tent was situated near the edge of the camp, and was identical to the others. He opened the flap and let Faith enter first. She could see that it had a full sized double bed and a small table that seated two. There was also a small stove for cooking, although knowing her brother, she knew that it was never used. Back home he always lived off takeaways or she had to do the cooking for them, unless they both wanted food poisoning, again.

"So what did you want to talk about Fai?" he asked concerned.

Faith hesitated while she tried to think of what to say. "You know how I had a run in with the other slayer, Kennedy." she said, Drake nodded. "Well, she used a slave disk on me." she said quietly. "She……..she made me kill people." Faith looked down at her hands, not wanting to see the disappointment on her brothers face.

Drake let Faith's words sink in, he could feel the anger building inside of him, until he wanted to hit something or someone, preferably Kennedy. "Faith, look at me." he said, trying to keep the anger from his voice. Faith reluctantly raised her head to meet his gaze and flinched at the anger she saw there.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Fai I'm not angry at you." he said. "You did nothing wrong okay, it's this Kennedy bitch." he spat. "She'll pay for what she's done to you." he vowed.

"You don't understand that's not what bothers me." she said. "What bothers me is that I enjoyed it, and I'm worried I'll lose control and kill again."

Drake realised what she was getting at. "You're worried you'll end up like dad." he stated.

"Yeah." she replied quietly.

"Listen dad was different." he said. "He was never right in the head, they should have killed him long ago, then maybe mom and Teren would still be here. Believe me when I say this Faith you are _nothing_ like dad."

"Well tell me why I have the bloodlust!" she shouted. "I keep seeing and hearing those people in my head, and every time I wake up from those dreams I have the urge to kill again. It's tearing me up D." Faith ran a shaky hand through her hair, Drake looked at her worriedly.

"Does Buffy know?" he asked, Faith shook her head. "You have to tell her Faith."

"I don't know how, I mean my biggest fear is that I'm gonna wake up from one of these dreams and that the bloodlust will be too strong and I'll hurt her."

Drake was shocked by his sister's revelation. "What if it's a side effect from the disk?" he asked. "What about the elders they're bound to know something."

"I don't want them involved, you saw what they did to dad, I don't want them to jump to conclusions and do the same thing to me." she shuddered.

"I see your point, what about this Tara person, that Willow knows? She might know a spell or something that could repress….urges……and stuff, I mean it's worth a shot, right?"

Faith looked at him thoughtfully, "Yeah I never thought of that." she said. "Suppose I could give her a call, after the whole battle thing of course. I mean everyone's got enough on their plate without me adding my troubles to them, again." she sighed.

"Hey remember your not alone Faith, I'll always be here for you, you know I love you right." he said pulling Faith into a hug.

She hugged him back tightly. "Thanks D, I love you too ya big doofus."

"Hey who are you and what have you done with my sister." he joked. "But seriously don't mention it, it's what big brothers are for, but you've got to promise me that you'll tell Buffy, and if it gets worse tell me okay?"

Faith sighed. "Okay, I promise, I'd better head back cause the guy's are waiting for me." she said.

"One more thing before you go. Do you think you could put in a good word about me to that Cordelia chick, cause she was hot!" he said grinning at her.

Faith laughed. "What am I gonna do with you, I suppose I could put in a good word or two, make you appear like a semi-respectable person."

"You have to promise to leave out all the embarrassing stuff."

"Hey I ain't promisin nothin." she said as she headed out of the tent.

"Don't make me tell Buffy about that incident with the beehive." Drake threatened, Faith turned round and looked at Drake as if to say 'you wouldn't dare', he merely grinned evilly at her and she damn well knew he would.

"Geez okay okay I promise." Faith said. "No need to pull out the big guns." she turned and headed across the camp, towards the car where the Scooby's and Buffy where waiting.

"Sleep well Fai." he called "don't let the bed bugs bite", Faith responded by throwing a rude finger gesture over her shoulder, causing Drake to laugh.

Tbc.

**A/N: I'll promise I'll try and get part two typed up as soon as I can :-)  
**


	31. Chapter 31 part two

**Author's note: **Sorry for the delay in updating but I was away on holiday for a couple of weeks, celebrating the fact that I passed my exams. So I'm ready to be unleashed on the public now so beware! Anywho this chapter is just a small filler that was supposed to be on the end of the last chapter but my wee fingers got sore from typing so I decided to make it a chapter of it's own (Hence the part two). But I'm giving you all a word of warning there is a badly written love scene between two females in this chapter so if you don't like that kind of thing then turn away now, and tune in next chapter. If you do like that kind of thing then carry on reading but don't say I didn't warn you. ((Oh and this chapter follows on directly after the last chapter, encase you where wondering lol.)) Thanks again for the reviews :-)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns everything.**

**Chapter 30 (Part two)**

**OUTSKIRTS OF SUNNYDALE - NIGHT**

Wesley shifted uncomfortably, and clasped his hands tight to his chest to protect them from the cool wind. He had been standing outside in the same spot for the past hour and a half and he was getting bored. Call him naive but he thought that Kennedy's ceremony would have been a bit more exciting but so far all that had been happening was chanting, which was always dull and he couldn't really see much from his position which was well out of the way of the proceedings.

Olmeck hadn't been pleased when he found out that Wesley was joining them for the ceremony, but seeing as it was important to Kennedy he had relented and allowed Wesley to attend. However only on the condition that he stand as far away as possible so that he didn't interrupt the crucial process. He was just able to see Kennedy who was standing in the middle of the clearing next to Olmeck, they where surrounded by hundreds of Daywalkers who had formed a large circle around them. From what Wesley understood about the ceremony, it had something to do with gathering energy from the moon, the circle was used to harness the energy until it could be directed at, and absorbed by a source, whom in this case was Kennedy.

Wesley stared intently at the scene before him as the chanting stopped, an eerie silence now filled the clearing. Olmeck moved to stand close behind Kennedy, and gently clasped her neck in his hand. He gently tilted her head to the side and lowered his head to drink from her. Kennedy gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure at the strange sensation coursing through her body. The Daywalkers resumed their chanting which was increasing to a fast tempo. Several small orbs of light now appeared in the centre of the circle and began to float around Kennedy and Olmeck, as the chanting increased the orbs flew faster and faster until they where both a blur of light. Wesley watched in fascination as Olmeck raised his head from Kennedy's neck and reached into his pocket, from which he produced an ornate dagger. Which Wesley absently noticed as being one of the daggers of Anubis. Olmeck raised the dagger into the air before plunging it deep into Kennedy's back, pining one of the orbs to her shoulder. He produced another dagger from his other pocket and did the same with the second orb, which he embedded in her other shoulder.

Wesley had to fight the urge to rush towards Kennedy, his instincts screaming at him to help her, however he knew to do so would result in his death. Kennedy screamed in pain as the light from the orbs grew brighter and brighter until he had to turn away for fear of being blinded. The chanting had now reached a frenzied pace and was echoing violently round the clearing, mixing with Kennedy's screams of pain. And then it stopped.

At first Wesley could hear and see nothing, the chanting still ringing in his ears and spots of light where dancing in front of his eyes. When these feelings faded he was shocked at what he saw. His Kennedy was no longer standing in front of him. What had replaced her was a monster. Her skin was a bluish grey and she had bat like wings sprouting from her shoulders. Talons adorned her feet while her hands possessed razor sharp claws. Her face slightly resembled that of a wolves and from her back sprouted a tail which had a large bladelike claw on the end. All semblance of humanity had vanished, and if Wesley hadn't been so horrified he would have wept.

**BUFFY'S HOUSE**

Buffy was currently sitting on the sofa watching Television whilst Faith took a shower upstairs. The covens spell had been successful and the news was full of weather warnings. When they'd driven back from the Garou camp they'd seen cars packed with people and their belongings, already fleeing Sunnydale, at this rate the place would be deserted before night fall. Buffy had given her mom a summary of the upcoming apocalypse and had also managed to convince her to leave town for a few days, with the promise that both Faith and herself would be careful. So far so good, everything appeared to be going to plan.

The only thing that was troubling Buffy was the silence, ever since they'd returned to the house Faith had been unusually quiet, and Buffy could only guess that it had something to do with what she and Drake had spoken about. Buffy had decided to try and give Faith some space to see if it would help but it just seemed to make things worse, and Faith had all but clammed up. The last thing Buffy wanted, was for them to spend (even though she hated to admit it) what could be their last night together, in tense silence. Determination coursing through her veins, she turned off the Television and headed upstairs. She would find out what was troubling Faith even if it killed her.

**BUFFY'S ROOM**

Faith stood in front of the mirror staring solemnly at her reflection, the cuts and bruises from her fight with Kennedy where already beginning to fade. The only thing that was bothering her was the wound on her leg, which was stubbornly refusing to heal. The last thing she needed was a handicap in the battle tomorrow, she didn't want to endanger anybody by slowing them down. Sighing she ran a hand through her still damp hair. Strangely enough tomorrow's battle was the least of her worries, yes she was scared about tomorrow, she was scared for Buffy and her brother, scared that she would lose people she cared about and loved, but there was nothing she could do to prevent any of it from happening. No, the main thing that was troubling her was how to tell Buffy about the dreams she'd been having and the violent…..urges.

She didn't want to burden Buffy with more of her problems and mar what could be their last night together. However if she waited until after the battle to tell her, Faith knew that she would keep putting it off until it was too late to do something about it.

She was that deep in thought that she never heard Buffy enter the room, and nearly leapt out of her skin when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. Buffy lay her chin on Faith's shoulder and met her gaze in the mirror.

"Hey." Buffy said quietly, gently kissing the soft skin of Faith's neck.

"Hey." Faith answered, she rubbed Buffy's arms gently. "I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder." she said watching Buffy's face intently in the mirror, she could see the concern written plainly on her face and felt a stab of guilt knowing that she'd caused it.

"It's okay, I just wish you'd tell me what's troubling you." She replied. "I love you and I care about you, don't forget that." she said seriously. Faith turned around in Buffy's arms and kissed her softly.

"I know, I love you too B." she said, resting her head against Buffy's. "It's just-" Faith hesitated, and in that split second she knew that she couldn't tell Buffy about the dreams, at least not tonight. Her problems where nothing compared to the apocalypse they where going to face tomorrow. "- I'm worried about tomorrow." she said, technically it wasn't a lie, so why did she feel guilty.

Buffy sighed gently. "Me too." she said quietly. "I can't help thinking that this could be our last night-" Faith placed her finger over Buffy's lips, silencing her.

"Don't." she whispered softly, "Let's forget about tomorrow and just enjoy tonight."

"I don't think I can." Buffy said sadly, Faith cupped her cheek and drew her into a passionate kiss, they stayed that way for what felt like hours, only breaking apart for air. "Okay I think I'm beginning to." she said smiling up at Faith, before pulling her lips back down to hers.

Faith sensing Buffy's need gently guided them back towards the bed, Buffy felt the back of her knees hit the bed before she fell back with Faith on top of her, bouncing slightly. They both laughed softly, staring into each others eyes. Buffy tenderly caressed Faith's cheek, "I love you."

Faith smiled "I love you too." she gave Buffy a quick peck on the lips. "And I want to show you how much I love you." She ran her hands up Buffy's sides, pulling her top up with them. Buffy raised her hands above her head, allowing Faith to pull her top off, before it was hastily thrown across the room. Buffy arched against Faith's touch as she ran her hand up her chest, desire gripped Buffy and she ripped Faith's top off in her need to feel Faith's skin against hers. Faith briefly mourned the loss of her top, before trailing kisses down Buffy's neck. She nipped gently at her pulse point before trailing her way down her chest. She felt Buffy's hands clench in her hair and heard her gasp as she gently took her nipple in her teeth, flicking it with her tongue. Buffy groaned and arched against her, her hands moving down to caress Faith's back.

Faith slid her hand down over Buffy's stomach, feeling the muscles twitching beneath her palm, before stopping at the top of Buffy's thigh, teasing her slightly, before trailing down to her centre. Buffy dug her nails into Faith's back as Faith's fingers entered her, her hips bucked wildly against Faith's hand, before settling into a rhythm. She pulled Faith's head down to meet hers and kissed her passionately, Faith moaned into her mouth when she felt Buffy's hand run down her chest, the other gripping her back hard. Soon after she felt Buffy enter her and matched her rhythm.

The room was filled with the sounds of their laboured breathing as they memorized each other inside out, not wanting the moment to end. They both climaxed together, calling out each others names. Faith collapsed on the bed next to Buffy and kissed her gently, before reaching down and pulling the covers over them both. Buffy rolled over so that she was laying on top of Faith and cuddled into her, placing a soft kiss on her chest where her head lay. They both fell asleep in each others arms, all thoughts of tomorrow far from their minds.

Tbc.

**A/N: Only two more chapters to go people, and I promise that I'll get them both done as soon as I can, and I'll try and make them long chapters :-)**

**  
**


	32. Chapter 32 Part one

**Author's note: I decided to cut this chapter into two again cause I really wanted to update today, so I'll have one more chapter after this and then an epilogue cause no story would be complete with out one lol. Thanks for the reviews people, please keep them coming cause they keep me going, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Joss owns everything**

**Chapter 32 (Part one)**

**MORNING OF BATTLE - SUNNYDALE HIGH**

Buffy stared out across the school grounds. The slight breeze ruffling her hair. Buffy stood at the head of over five hundred Garou, flanked by Faith and Drake, who stood on either side of her. The Scooby's where inside the school, Willow and Tara in the library, Giles was with Marcus's group in the sewers, and the rest defending the corridors, should any Daywalkers make it past those outside. Buffy felt happier knowing that her friends where out of harms way, well they where as safe as they could be under the circumstances.

The pre-dawn sun was behind them, so when the Daywalkers eventually appeared they would be temporarily dazzled. The school was their fortress and they had it guarded both inside and out. There was no way a Daywalker could easily pass their lines. Buffy knew that in one on one combat the Garou's had the upper hand, however it was the sheer size of their enemies force that worried her. They where after all outnumbered ten to one, and where relying solely on tactics.

She sighed nervously, her stomach was in knots, however outwardly she appeared calm and controlled. She was the slayer, she had to appear strong no matter how scared she was feeling. If she appeared weak the Garou's around her would pick up on it and would also become anxious, after all fear was contagious, and a terrified army was no good to anyone.

A glance to her right showed her that Faith was just as anxious as she was. She tried to stifle a smile as she saw Faith fidgeting nervously beside her. Faith felt Buffy's eyes on her and turned to look at her, seeing the amused look on her girlfriends face.

"I just wish they'd hurry up an show. I mean it wouldn't have killed them to arrange a fucking time for this battle." Faith said bashfully.

Buffy laughed. "See that's the thing about the bad guys, they're inconsiderate that way. I mean keeping us waiting on a big date is the height of evilness."

Faith nodded seriously. "Yep, you can't get much more evil than that. Although stallin in the bathroom, when someone's bustin for a whiz is pretty close." she replied grinning knowingly at Buffy.

"Hey that was only once, and you know it takes me a while to get ready." Buffy said defensively. Whatever Faith was about to respond with was cut off by a cry of alarm from the rooftops.

"Well B, looks like this is it." Faith said, gesturing across the street. Buffy unconsciously tightened her grip on her sword when she saw what Faith was pointing at.

On the other side of the street Daywalkers where pouring down the side streets and appearing from empty houses and gardens. There where hundreds of them and they where all swarming towards the school like ants at a picnic.

"Good luck baby." Buffy said, not taking her eyes of the sight before her.

"Good luck B, not that we're gonna need it. Not with the slayer on our side." Faith said confidently, Buffy glanced over at her and saw the pride and confidence in Faith's eyes. Drawing on Faith's strength and optimism Buffy turned to face the approaching army of Daywalkers. The crowd of Garou roared simultaneously, before the clash of metal on metal echoed across Sunnydale as the two forces collided.

**MEANWHILE - LIBRARY**

Tara drew a pentacle on top of the hell mouth, whilst Willow lit the candles necessary for the spell. The two of them had been up all night learning the spell, they didn't want to leave any margins for error. Especially when they where the last line of defence, against the daywalkers.

Tara stood back and admired her work, it wasn't perfect but it would do. She couldn't afford to be a perfectionist. She glanced over at Willow and watched as she finished lighting the last of the candles. Willow looked up and caught Tara staring at her and they both blushed.

"O-okay that's everything ready." Tara said, gesturing for Willow to come and sit in the middle of the pentacle, they both sat cross legged on the floor facing each other. "D-do you remember everything?" Tara asked, sensing Willows unease.

"Yeah, ready and raring to go." she said smiling nervously.

"J-Just remember to follow my lead. If we go over everything like we did last night, then it w-will be perfect." Tara said reassuringly. They both looked up at the window as they heard the sounds of weapons clashing outside. "O-okay, there's our signal." Tara said, they both smiled at each other before closing there eyes, and joining hands. They both took a deep breath before reciting the Latin verses that they had learned off by heart, if their eyes had been open they would have seen the thin mist that began to appear around them. Their chanting grew in volume and speed until the mist filled the library and the witches where hidden from sight.

**BATTLEFIELD **

Faith ducked as a daywalker swung his sword towards her head. She kicked out with her foot knocking him off balance before plunging her own sword into his chest. As soon as she'd killed him another one appeared through the dust, taking his place. She blocked the vamps advances with her sword, seeing an opening she brought her foot up and kicked him in the groin, sending him crumpling to the ground. While he was nursing his manhood she brought her sword down on his neck decapitating him. A quick glance to her left showed her that Buffy was holding her own against a couple of daywalkers.

"Faith look out!" Faith ducked as a couple of daywalkers attacked her from both sides. There swords missed her head and they succeeded in decapitating each other.

"Cool!" Faith exclaimed. "Hey thanks for the heads up D." she shouted, sending a vamp flying with a right hook to the face.

"No problem sis." Drake grunted, slashing a daywalker across the chest before stabbing it through the heart with his dagger. "So have you told Buffy yet?" He asked, slamming his elbow into a Daywalkers face, grinning when he heard a satisfying crunch.

Faith leapt to the side, dodging a blow which would have sent her flying. "Um…..not yet." she replied, grabbing the Daywalkers head in her hands and twisting it right off his shoulders.

"What! You promised you'd tell her!" Drake exclaimed, dusting the vamp he was fighting, before another two appeared from nowhere.

Faith flipped over the head of one of the vamps and ran him through with her sword, "I will tell her, just not now. I was gonna tell her last night but I didn't wanna ruin the moment we had goin." She said, grunting as one of the vamps hit her in the face. She wiped at her nose and growled when she realised that it was bleeding. "Well fuck you very much!" she growled. "You like blood so much here have some!" she smeared the blood on the Daywalkers cheek and watched as he screamed in pain, smoke pouring from his face. She quickly dusted him putting him out of his misery.

"And how was your 'moment'." Drake asked grinning knowingly.

"The words mind blowing and awesome spring to mind." Faith replied "But so does none of your Goddamn business." she said smiling sweetly, managing to flip him the bird before refocusing her attention on the Daywalkers in front of her.

An ear piercing screech rained down from above, risking a glance upwards Buffy saw with horror that the sky was swarming with Drachna's. They began to swoop down on the Garou's below, before carrying them up into the sky. She leapt out of the way as a body was dropped from above, the two vamps she'd been fighting weren't so lucky and where crushed under the weight. Bodies began raining down from the sky as the Drachna's released their grip on the Garou's they'd snatched.

Buffy signalled to the roof and the archers came out of hiding. A cloud of arrows flew from the rooftops, hitting the Drachna's from all directions. Realising that they where under attack they refocused their attention to the Garou's on the rooftops. Dust fell like rain as the Drachna's where destroyed above them. A few managed to get past the volley of arrows, reaching the rooftop unharmed, before knocking several Garou's off the roof to their deaths. They where quickly stopped as several Garou's leapt on them, pining them to the ground, before viciously tearing them to pieces. A triumphant howl rang down to the Garou's below, who howled back in unison.

The Daywalkers became unsettled at the unearthly sound, it was easy to forget what their foes where when they where in human form, however the howl that issued from their lips reminded them all too easily that they where werewolves. The Garou's sensed the Daywalkers unease and morphed into their wolf forms, and attacked with a new frenzy that came from knowing that the battle was tipping in their favour.

**SUNNYDALE SCHOOL INSIDE**

Xander, Oz and Cordelia stood nervously in the corridor outside the library. There where other Garou's in the school but they where spread out along the corridors, each standing guard at a window. They could hear the battle raging outside the school, and their thoughts kept turning to their friends who where out there in the thick of it.

"I hope Drake's okay." Cordelia said worriedly.

"Let's _not_ forget about Buffy and Faith." Xander added.

"They'll be okay, Buffy can handle anything, and it's not as if Faith and Drake are totally defenceless." Oz said reassuringly.

"Not being able to see what's going on is making me nervous, I mean we don't know if they're winning or losing out there." Cordelia said, she looked around and saw the small windows above the lockers in the corner. "Xander lift me up there I need to see what's going on." she commanded.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Yes ma'am." he saluted. Between them they managed to hoist Cordelia, rather ungracefully, to the top of the lockers.

"Eew this is rank, I don't think they've cleaned up here since this place was built." she said in disgust.

"Never mind the dirt can you see anything?" he asked anxiously.

"No, these windows are too dirty, hand me your shirt." she ordered holding her hand down to him.

"What! Your not cleaning the windows with my shirt." he said, looking offended.

"Well I sure as hell aren't going to use my clothes am I!" she said glaring at him, Xander finally relented. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously, as he sat on the ground and took of his shoe.

"You can use my sock, I'm not fighting any big bads topless, it makes me feel vulnerable." he explained taking his sock off.

Cordelia snorted. "Yeah like a thin nylon shirt is going to make you feel that much safer."

Xander was about to respond when Oz cut him off. "Okay you two, don't make me come over there and split you up." he said pointing at the both of them, from his position at the library doors.

"Too late for that." Xander mumbled. He grudgingly handed Cordelia his sock, who took it in disgust.

"Sweaty much." she complained, she quickly wiped the window and peered out.

"So what can you see?" Xander asked impatiently.

"I can see them, I think we're winning!" she said in confusion, she looked back at Xander, "It's hard to tell cause all I can really see is lots of fur and dust, but that's a good thing, right."

"Well considering our side consists of a load of werewolves I'd say yes." Xander said happily.

Cordelia grinned and turned back to the window, what she saw caused her to freeze in terror. A Daywalker was looking straight back at her, he grinned before slamming his fist through the glass window, making a grab for Cordelia's throat. Xander managed to catch her as she fell back off of the lockers, screaming. They watched in horror as Daywalkers began pouring in through the broken window.

Tbc.


	33. Chapter 33 part two

**Author's note: Hey sorry for the delay but there are a few fight scenes in this chapter, and I'm not too good at writing them, I tend to write what I see in my head, which means when other people read it they don't understand what the hell I'm going on about. I think I confused myself when I wrote this chapter so if nobody understands what's happening don't worry cause neither do I. Thanks again for the reviews and please keep them coming, I'm determined to get to at least get to two hundred, so even if you want to criticise please feel free lol.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns everything. **

**Chapter 33 (Part two)**

**SUNNYDALE HIGH - INSIDE**

Cordelia screamed as one of the daywalkers came straight towards her. She franticly shrugged Xander off of her, and thrust the sweaty sock into the daywalkers face before high tailing it down the corridor in the opposite direction, leaving the boys to fend for themselves.

"Hey where are you going!" Xander yelled successfully managing to dodge a blow aimed for his face.

"I'm going to get help! Keep them busy!" she shouted disappearing round the corner.

"Well we've got that part covered." Oz commented from beside Xander. "Here take this sword it'll make it easier to distract them." He said, throwing the sword towards Xander, who attempted to catch it and missed, luckily by some freak of nature the sword managed to impale itself in the daywalkers foot, distracting him long enough for Xander to stake the vampire with his dagger.

"When your right your right." Xander said grinning at Oz. They both turned to face the group of daywalkers that now stood before them and Xander's face dropped. "Okay there's eight of them and two of us, do you think now would be a good time for plan B?" he asked.

"Pretty much." Oz said dryly, they both looked at each other before running in opposite directions down the corridor, the daywalkers looked at one another before giving chase.

**BATTLEFIELD - OUTSIDE**

Olmeck stood safely on the sidelines watching as the army he had spent years gathering was slaughtered in a matter of hours. Olmeck saw with fury that the Garou's appeared to have the upper hand. All this planning had been for nothing, his pathetic excuse for an army was failing him, and his Drachna's hadn't lasted five minutes.

"If I had my old army once more, this battle would be over and we would be celebrating by now!" he roared angrily. He looked at Kennedy who was watching the battle intently, he knew she was dying to get out there and test her new found abilities, and who was he to deny her that. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him expectantly. "I think it's time we went and tipped the scales in our favour." he said.

Kennedy smirked at him and nodded. "I won't disappoint you." she growled. With a powerful flap of her wings she rose into the air. He watched as she let out a triumphant screech before swooping into the battle.

He spared a glance at Wesley, who was standing restrained behind him. "You are about to witness the raw power of the Vessel, I want you to remember what you see as you will be the one to record this moment for all prosperity." he said. He morphed into his true form and laughed at the look of fear on Wesley's face. Flapping his wings he soared into the air, before following his Vessel into battle.

Wesley made no attempt to escape, he stood transfixed by the battle before him, the outcome of which would decide the fate of mankind. And he knew no matter what the outcome of the battle, he would be in for a world of hurt when it was over.

Kennedy could feel her adrenaline surging through her body, as she neared the battle. Screeching in excitement she swooped down into the fray. Effortlessly slashing her way through the Garou's before her, her bladelike tail and claws easily slicing through skin, leaving a trail of bodies in her wake. Nobody had a chance to defend themselves as she was upon them before they knew what was happening.

Buffy winced as a foot connected with her jaw, sending her crashing to the ground. She looked up and found she was surrounded by daywalkers. She hesitated for all of two seconds before attacking. She grabbed a couple of swords from the ground and spun herself up to her feet, slashing with the swords as she went. She came to a stand in front of the daywalkers who looked at her in puzzlement before collapsing to the ground in pieces.

Buffy smirked in satisfaction as they're remains turned to dust, glancing round at the fighting around her she saw that the scales appeared to be tipping in they're favour. However she couldn't shake off the bad feeling she had. Despite the fact that they appeared to be winning, there had still been no sign of Kennedy or Olmeck, and when the big bad doesn't show at their own battle it's never a good thing.

No sooner had she thought that than a loud screech filled the air causing Buffy and probably everyone in a thousand kilometre radius to wince. looking towards the source of the noise, she wasn't really surprised to see that it was Kennedy. Or at least what she assumed was Kennedy, cause whatever it was, was ugly as hell and fast to boot, not to mention loud. "Speak of the devil." she sighed. Buffy watched as Kennedy began quickly cutting down the Garou's and realised if she carried on the way she was going, there would be none of them left. Looking up at the archers on the roof she realised that Kennedy was too fast for them to hit, any arrows fired at her where more than likely going to hit the remaining Garou's.

She knew without a doubt that Kennedy would quickly get bored of fighting Garou's and that she would eventually come looking for her. "If Kennedy wants the slayer, then it's the slayer she'll get." Buffy said, gripping her swords tightly she let out a scream of her own before diving back into the crowd, cutting her own path towards Kennedy.

**SUNNYDALE HIGH - INSIDE**

Xander skidded round the corner and ran as fast as he could down the corridor. He could hear the Daywalkers following closely behind him. He risked a glance behind him and saw at least four of them, which meant that either the others where stupid enough to chase after Oz or they where trying to get into the library. He turned back to see where he was going just in time to trip over thin air and land face first on the ground. He groaned and looked up he could hear the daywalkers laughing and rolled over onto his back. He saw that they had stopped running and where now slowly walking towards him.

"Stupid human, what did you think you where gonna do? Run forever?" One of them laughed.

"No, I just wanted you guys to follow me so I could show you something." Xander replied, shifting his position slightly.

"And what would that be? Your amazing mid air acrobatics." A daywalker commented causing the others to laugh.

"It's a surprise." Xander said edging backwards as the vampires moved closer to him.

"Oh yeah and when do we get this surprise?" The Daywalker nearest Xander asked, as soon as the words left his mouth he felt his foot snag on something. Xander watched in satisfaction as the daywalkers became impaled on numerous spikes that swung down from the ceiling dusting them immediately.

"Surprise!" Xander grinned, struggling to his feet, he glared at the four piles of dust in triumph, before running back towards the library.

Meanwhile Oz was currently hiding behind the bleachers in the gym hall. He heard the squeak of the door that signalled the arrival of the daywalkers that had been following him. He heard their shoes squeaking as they walked across the gym floor.

"Are you sure he came in here?" he heard one of them ask doubtfully.

"Positive, now shut up and help me find him, they're ain't many places to hide for him to hide." The first daywalker replied.

"Man it stinks in here! What the hells that smell?" Another mumbled.

Peering over the bleachers Oz saw that they where almost in position, reaching behind him he grabbed a basketball, waiting for the right moment he threw it across the hall, causing it to smack off the opposite wall. The daywalkers spun and looked towards the noise, seeing that they where distracted, Oz pulled the lighter from his back pocket and lit the Molotov cocktail he had hidden earlier. He threw the lit bottle towards them, igniting the puddle of petrol at their feet. The flames quickly engulfed the vampires, their screams echoing round the gym before stopping abruptly as they turned to dust.

As soon as he saw them turn to dust, Oz scrambled out from his hiding place and hurriedly left the gym, he heard a hiss as the school's alarm system detected the blaze, and turned the sprinklers on. He splashed his way out into the corridor and headed for the library.

**BATTLEFIELD - OUTSIDE**

Kennedy scanned the battle field, looking for her prey, the Garou had put up a small fight, but they where too easy. She wanted a real challenge, she wanted the slayer. She saw a flash of blonde hair amongst the fighting, and saw her prize. Screeching in anticipation, she swooped down towards Buffy, plucking her from the ground.

One minute Buffy was blocking advances from a couple of Daywalkers, the next she found herself soaring through the air. Disorientated, she looked up and saw that Kennedy, or what used to be Kennedy, had a grip on her shoulders and was carrying her higher and higher above the ground. She looked down and instantly regretted it as she saw just how high they where.

"Oh shit." she mumbled, she began to panic as she realised what Kennedy planned to do. Looking around franticly she saw the nearest building was a couple of feet away. _If I could just steer her towards it. _Reaching into her waistband, Buffy pulled out her knife, gripping it tightly she drew her arm back and buried the knife into Kennedy's leg, causing her to release her grip on Buffy's shoulders. Grabbing hold of Kennedy's other leg before she fell to the ground, Buffy swung herself round behind her and began climbing up her back. Kennedy screeched angrily and began to buck wildly, trying to throw Buffy off her. But Buffy held firm, she pulled down on Kennedy's right wing causing her to veer towards the rooftops, Kennedy saw what she was trying to do and tried to steer away but it was too late. Buffy positioned herself so that Kennedy hit the roof first, landing face first on the tiles, before jumping off her back and landing on her feet. She drew her sword and took a defensive stance as Kennedy climbed to her feet, laughing slightly.

"Gotta admit I didn't see that coming." Kennedy said, shaking her head in amusement. "Your full of surprises aren't you."

"Well at least I can say I'm not boring." Buffy said, watching Kennedy's every move. She knew the small talk was a front to distract her, and she wasn't in any hurry to give Kennedy the upper hand. She watched Kennedy warily as she began circling round her.

"So what do you think of the new me." Kennedy said gesturing at her body.

"Same as the old you but uglier." Buffy said shrugging indifferently. "And balder, but look on the bright side you'll save a fortune now that you don't have to buy shampoo and conditioner." she said smiling sweetly, she ducked as Kennedy aimed a punch for her head, kicking her foot back she caught Kennedy's thigh sending her staggering away from her. As Kennedy turned, Buffy saw the daggers sticking out of her back, just above her wings. Now that she knew Kennedy's weak spot all she had to do was pull them out, which was easier said than done.

Kennedy saw Buffy staring intently at her back and knew she as looking at the daggers. "Ah, ah Buffy, they're mine." she said, using her tail as a sword she slashed out at Buffy, catching her by surprise. She barely managed to get her sword up in time, narrowly avoiding a gash to the throat..

Kennedy's tail flashed through the air again, with all the skill and accuracy of a swordsman, Buffy went on the defensive, blocking the attacks as best she could, however even she wasn't fast enough to prevent them all from getting through. Buffy flinched as Kennedy's tail slashed towards her face once again, knowing that she was unable to get her sword up in time, she threw herself backwards and felt the blade slice her cheek. Ignoring the blood running down her face, she saw her opportunity and grabbed Kennedy's tail, pulling hard she knocked her off balance. Bringing her sword down she severed the end of Kennedy's tail and threw it over the side of the building. Kennedy screeched in pain and looked at the bloody stump where her tail once belonged. Roaring in fury she charged towards Buffy.

**MEANWHILE ON THE GROUND**

Faith saw the glint of metal too late, she tried to dive out of the path of the blade and winced as it cut a deep path across her arm. Roaring in anger she grabbed the Daywalker by the throat and punched her hand into his chest. He was dust in the wind before she could pull his heart out. She looked around the battle field searching for Buffy, but she couldn't see her mate anywhere, she could feel the panic beginning to build. Looking around she realised that there was no sign of Kennedy either, who was pretty hard to miss with the new screeching fetish she'd adopted.

She looked over at Olmeck, who at the moment looked like a human bat, and saw that he'd stopped fighting and was busy staring intently at something behind the school Following his gaze Faith saw signs of a struggle on the rooftop of one of the adjacent buildings. She could see a flash of blonde hair and new that Buffy was up there with Kennedy. Faith glanced back at Olmeck and saw panic on his face, he spread his wings and flew into the air, Buffy was obviously gaining the upper hand and Olmeck was going to try and bail Kennedy out. _Over my dead body _Faith thought.

She growled angrily and ran towards the side of the school. She crouched low before easily leaping over the heads of the daywalkers, and onto the side of the building. She ran up the wall on all fours as fast as she could, trying to reach Olmeck before he got to Buffy. She jumped over the ledge and landed with a skid on the rooftop, before running full pelt towards the end of the building. She saw that Olmeck was too preoccupied with reaching Kennedy, to notice her closing in behind him. Not missing a beat, Faith pushed of from the edge of the rooftop and glided through the air, slamming into Olmeck's back, sending them both careering through the air.

Olmeck was surprised to find himself with four hundred pounds of Garou on his back, turning he smirked at Faith before tucking his wings in and spinning towards the ground, trying to throw her off. Faith growled and dug her claws deep into his flesh, determined to win this game of chicken, she watched as the ground began to approach fast. She could sense Olmeck's indecisiveness and could feel his muscles tense as he pulled up at the last minute, taking them back up into the air.

The Garou's on the roof saw that with Olmeck and Kennedy currently preoccupied the battle was once again a free for all, with the Garou's numbers severely depleted due to Kennedy's attack. Realising that there bows where now of no use, they leapt over the side of the building and joined their clansman on the ground. The sound of a horn blared across the school grounds and carried out into the street, signalling to Marcus and the others to come and join the battle.

**LIBRARY**

To the two witches in the library the battle outside sounded muffled, as if the room was filled with cotton wool. They sat in their trance like state, their chants had died down to a quiet murmur. They could hear the distant banging of the daywalkers on the library door, which meant that they had gotten past the others outside. They renewed their chanting with determination, they would be damned if they would let the daywalkers in now.

Tara frowned as she became aware of a presence in the back of her mind, whatever it was she sensed that it was benevolent, and wielded a great power. The power scared her and she tried to ignore the presence and push it from her mind, however the more she fought the stronger it got. Tara could feel herself starting to panic and her control on the spell begin to falter.

/ Don't fight child, we mean no harm, let our power aide you./ A voice said gently. The voice seemed to come from all around them, with it the voice brought a sense of peace and protection. / Relax childe and let our power flow through you./ Tara found herself powerless to resist and felt herself drifting. Then all either of them knew was darkness and peace.

**CORRIDOR - OUTSIDE LIBRARY **

Xander and Oz had both heard the breaking of glass and knew that more daywalkers had somehow gotten inside the school. The corridors where echoing with the sounds of fighting as the daywalkers and the Garou's faced off against each other. They both came racing round the corner at the same time and saw with horror that the corridor outside the library was heaving with hundreds of vampires, who where desperately trying to get into the library.

Finding themselves unarmed they knew there was nothing either of them could do to prevent the vamps from getting in. The only thing that was keeping the daywalkers out was the spell Tara and Willow had cast, and there was no telling how long that would hold.

Hearing a noise behind them they spun round and saw a group of daywalkers coming up from behind them, they where now effectively trapped, and from the sounds of the fighting both inside and out they knew that there would be no one coming to their rescue this time.

"Looks like this is it." Xander said, fear evident in his voice.

"Yeah, not the way I'd ever imagined I'd go out." Oz said, looking at the vamps warily as they came closer. They both jumped as they heard a loud bang, as the library doors flew open. Risking a glance behind them they saw a bright light spilling into the corridor, the light grew in intensity until they where forced to close their eyes. Relying on their other senses they listened in confusion as the daywalkers screams of agony echoed round the building.

**ROOFTOP - OUTSIDE**

Buffy ducked as Kennedy soared over her head, slashing up with her blade she managed to sever Kennedy's wing, but not before Kennedy's foot connected with her jaw causing her to drop her sword, and sending her flying across the rooftop, where she collided against the tiles knocking the wind out of her. Kennedy picked Buffy's sword up and threw it across the rooftop, well out of Buffy's reach.

Before Buffy could get up she felt Kennedy's hand tangle itself in her hair and she was yanked painfully to her feet. Kennedy aimed a punch towards Buffy's chest which Buffy knocked away with her forearm, before sending her elbow crashing into Kennedy's neck. Kennedy grunted and let go of Buffy's hair, going on the offensive Buffy aimed a series of punches and kicks at Kennedy, which she blocked easily.

"C'mon Buffy, you've got to better than that!" Kennedy exclaimed, backhanding Buffy across the face, Buffy moving with the hit spun round three sixty degrees and returned the hit by backhanding Kennedy across the face, and kicking her in the stomach winding her. Planting her foot on Kennedy's knee, she back flipped, kicking Kennedy full force in the jaw with both of her feet. Kennedy spun backwards, landing nimbly on her feet.

"How was that?" Buffy asked snidely.

"Okay." Kennedy rubbed her jaw and smiled at Buffy, "But I'm better." she said, knocking Buffy across the rooftop with a roundhouse kick to the head, Buffy collided against the tiles where she lay still.

Kennedy walked over to Buffy's prone form and knelt beside her, her grin fell as she realised that she'd knocked Buffy unconscious. "Damn and I was just beginning to enjoy myself." she said sulkily.

**BATTLE - OUTSIDE.**

Faith held on tightly as Olmeck took them both higher into the air. Olmeck swung his arm back towards Faith attempting to slash her with his claws. Faith dodged the blow, growling angrily she sank her teeth into his neck, grimacing as the foul taste of his blood filled her mouth.

Olmeck screamed in agony as she tore off a chunk of his flesh. Reaching his hand up he slashed Faith across the face. Faith couldn't see anything as the blood dripped into her eyes, and she couldn't release her grip for fear of being thrown off.

Doing the next best thing she grabbed one of Olmeck's wings and used it to wipe the blood from her eyes. Smoke instantly began to pour from the area as her blood burned his skin, moving quickly while he was distracted, she slid down Olmeck's back, and swung herself round so that she was now facing his front, dodging his legs as he attempted to kick her free, she began climbing up his chest.

She ignored his claws as they tore at her skin, the blood from her wounds dripping onto his skin wounding him, he eventually gave up as he realised that he couldn't hurt her without hurting himself in the process. His hands where now nothing more than fingerless stumps, and his left wing was a mangled mess as her blood had caused his skin to dissolve, he was using what was left of his energy to stay in the air.

When she was level with his head she glared at him. "Sucha tu essrach mir famiach (This is for everything you've put my people through)." she growled, sinking her claws deep into his eyes, blinding him.

Olmeck screamed in agony, and began flying erratically, Faith looked behind her and saw that they where veering towards the power lines. She quickly climbed round onto Olmecks back, and steered him towards them. Just before they where upon them, she leapt from his back, throwing herself into a tree by the side of the road. She crashed though the branches slowing her descent, before she finally managed to grab purchase on one of the larger branches. She climbed down to the ground and looked up just as Olmeck careered into the power lines.

A flash of light filled the air followed by a loud bang, he screeched in pain and began convulsing as fifty thousand volts coursed through him. Sparks flew for a few seconds before Olmeck eventually fell to the ground, smoke pouring from his prone form. Several of the Garou's drawn by the light show saw who it was lying on the ground and eagerly descended on his corpse.

**ROOFTOP - OUTSIDE **

When Buffy came round, she saw Kennedy staring over the edge of the building, looking at something on the ground. Painfully climbing to her feet, she cautiously moved towards her, expecting Kennedy to turn round at any minute, however she was surprised when Kennedy didn't even notice her presence. When she looked over Kennedy's shoulder she saw what had caused the distraction, that had saved her life. Olmeck was roasting on the power lines like a giant marshmallow, and when she saw Faith standing underneath him with a cocky grin on her face she knew without a doubt that she was responsible. She saw Olmeck fall to the ground and winced as the Garou's made quick work of tearing him apart.

Kennedy wailed in grief and Buffy saw her opportunity, leaping onto Kennedy's back, she grabbed hold of the Daggers and pulled, before Kennedy realised what had happened it was too late. A blast of energy seemed to shoot out of Kennedy, sending Buffy flying backwards across the rooftop. She looked at Kennedy from her position on the ground and watched as she began contorting in pain, black smoke seeped from her eyes and mouth as she slowly began changing back into her human form. When it was over Kennedy fell to the ground unconscious, the black smoke disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

**MEANWHLE ON THE GROUND.**

The Garou's and Daywalker's where too caught up fighting one another to notice the white light streaming from the school. Every window was filled with the bright light till eventually the whole school appeared to be glowing. The light faded slightly before flashing brightly, enveloping the school grounds before extinguishing.

One minute the Garou's found themselves fighting the daywalker's, then everything went white. When they eventually got their sight back all that was left of the vampires where smoking piles of dust. They looked at one another in shock and confusion before it sunk in. The daywalker's where dead, they had won!

**ROOFTOP - OUTSIDE**

Buffy forced herself to her feet and staggered over to Kennedy's prone form. She could hear the cheers from below and knew they had won. She looked at the broken form of her sister slayer and felt nothing but revulsion. All of the pain and all of the hate that Kennedy caused her came flooding to the surface and she knew what she had to do. She picked her sword off the ground and raised it sword above her head, she felt no guilt about what she was about to do. She was about to bring the sword down, when a roar filled the air and a gale blew across the rooftop. Shielding her eyes from the dust, Buffy saw a helicopter hovering in the air in front of her, she could just make out three people inside it, and from the looks of them they weren't police which could only mean one other thing.

"Put the sword down Miss Summers." A voice commanded over the megaphone, the English accent confirming Buffy's fears. She hesitated and looked at Kennedy, she could end it all here and Kennedy would never bother them again, if she let the council take her there was a chance that she would be let loose one day. The men in the helicopter sensed her indecisiveness. "We won't hesitate to shoot you, so I suggest you put the sword down so nobody gets hurt." Buffy lowered the sword and threw it across the rooftop. She watched the helicopter as it came to land on the roof. The men leapt out of the helicopter as soon as it landed, weapons trained on Buffy, who stepped away from Kennedy, hands raised in surrender. "Good work Miss Summers." One of the men said, "The watchers council is greatly appreciated." He gestured at the men at his side and they went to restrain Kennedy.

"What are you going to do with her?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"She will be taken back to England for rehabilitation. If everything goes to plan and she is deemed 'safe' she will be reinstated as a slayer." he said.

"And what if that doesn't work?" she asked.

The man shrugged. "We will simply call a new slayer. There are always two ways to do things Miss Summers, the easy way and the difficult way. It shall be up to her which way she chooses." he said. Buffy saw that the other men had finished restraining Kennedy and where loading her into the helicopter. "Looks like our work here is done, thank you for being so cooperative." he said, Buffy merely glared at him. "Nice to meet you Miss Summers, until next time." He said knowingly, climbing into the front of the helicopter. She watched them warily as they took off, knowing that she hadn't seen the last of them.

Walking over to the edge of the rooftop she was about to look down at the scene below when Olmecks head popped up over the ledge, letting out a yell Buffy kicked his head with her foot and was surprised when the head easily flew off across the street.

"Ow, Jesus B!" Faith exclaimed as she climbed over the ledge and onto the roof, rubbing her hand where Buffy had unknowingly kicked it.

Buffy winced as she realised what she'd done and walked over to her girlfriend. "Sorry baby." she said, rubbing Faith's arm soothingly.

"It's okay, Marcus will be pissed, he was gonna have that thing mounted." Faith said grinning, she put her arms round Buffy's waist and pulled her close to her. Buffy wrapped her arms round Faith's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss, full of relief and longing. They where both alive and against all the odds they had won. They both broke the kiss as they heard the cheering below get louder, peering over the ledge they saw Tara and Willow standing bashfully in the doorway to the school, Xander and Oz close behind them, the Garou's instantly surrounded them and hefted them up onto their shoulders, cheering wildly.

"Where's Giles and Cordelia?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"G - man's talking to Marcus and as for Queen C-" Faith said and pointed towards the other side of the street where she saw Cordelia and Drake making out beneath the tree where Faith had stood earlier. "-She's sucking the face off my brother." Faith said grimacing. "That is something I would gladly pay _not_ to see."

Buffy laughed at the look of disgust on Faith's face. She sighed happily, it was over they'd done it, Olmeck was dead, Kennedy was gone and her friends and girlfriend where alive. For the first time in months Buffy felt at peace.

Tbc.

**A/N: Just the epilogue to go folks, that won't take as long to write compared to this chapter, so I should have it posted within the next week at least.**

**  
**


	34. Chapter 34 Epilogue

**Author's note: Well this is it folks the end of the road. It's been a long weird journey but I've finally finished my first fic, yey! And I have to say a huge thank you to everybody that has taken the time to read the fic and for those of you that took the time to review, you guys kept me going. I hope you like the epilogue, I'd quite happily write forever because I find it hard to stop lol. **

**P.S - I don't own the song bad moon rising it belongs to Creedance Clearwater Revival.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss owns everything.**

**Chapter 34 (Epilogue) **

**ONE WEEK LATER**

(Buffy's P.OV.)

_Dear Diary _

_WE WON! It's been a week since the battle and I still have to keep pinching myself, cause I really can't believe it. I haven't been keeping this diary as up to date as I would've liked to but this week's been kind of hectic. We lost over a hundred Garou's in the battle, and we spent the first couple of days building a funeral pyre. We had a memorial service, followed by a day of mourning. Which was eventually followed by a party to celebrate our victory, which lasted three days and eventually ended with everybody passed out. _

_So things are finally back to normal, well as normal as things can be when you live on a Hell mouth. Faith's clan went back to Boston a couple of days ago, minus Drake, who has been permanently attached to Cordelia ever since the battle finished. I think Faith's warming to the idea of them as a couple, I mean she's really had no choice because they've been round every night this week, 'sucking the face of each other' as Faith puts it. I think she's just a bit freaked out about seeing her brother act all loved up, especially with Cordelia, not that I can really relate, but the thought of even my mom doing things like that gives me the wiggins. _

_Anyway, Cordelia and Drake are heading off to L.A in a couple of days, along with Turk and Zep. Drake said something about starting a band, and Cordelia wants to get into acting. I think in a way it's good that Cordelia's moving on and that she's going to L.A because it wouldn't be fair on Xander, I mean they only split up a few days ago and Cordelia's already managed to replace him. I know the split was a mutual thing but if she stayed here with Drake it might be like rubbing salt in the wound, but Xander appears to be coping well and he wished them both the best of luck. _

_Oz and Veruca have also left. They went to Boston with Faith's clan. Marcus is going to show them how to control their wolves, I'm happy for them. Well I'm happy for Oz, Veruca can rot in hell for all I care, after what she put Willow through. Willow was pretty cut up about Oz leaving, but I think deep down she knew that their relationship was over. Tara has been really supportive and has helped Willow through, which I have to admit made me really jealous, until I actually sat down and had a word with Tara and realised that she is actually a really nice person, and I actually felt bad for being jealous. Faith seems to think that there is something going on between Willow and Tara, I can't see it myself but I admit that they would make a really cute couple._

_As for Giles he's in mourning. The school kind of burnt down due to Oz's fire bomb incident (nothing to do with me this time!) and all of Giles' books where destroyed. I don't know what he's complaining for because he has some copies at home, Willow offered to show him how to use the internet, but he refused, says he prefers his books. He's trying to find out what happened with the spell that Tara cast to protect the hell mouth, cause whatever it was, was one hell of a light show. He thinks it might be the powers that be, which would be cool. Glad to know that someone up there is looking out for us._

_Sunnydale's residents are starting to come back. The coven reversed the spell and everyday more cars full of people are returning. Nobody can seem to understand why the school was the only building damaged, but I think people are just relieved that there homes are still standing. Surprisingly there's been no sign of Wesley, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I'm taking it as a good thing, hopefully Olmeck did something really horrible to him and we'll never have to see him again. But this is Sunnydale and bad things have a habit of showing up again, which is why I'm worried that we haven't seen the last of Kennedy. Knowing the council they'll say that she's been rehabilitated and release her back in Sunnydale, which will be another mess for me to deal with. I can only hope that she's too far gone to be helped, I know the council are stupid but I don't think even they would release her if she was totally psychotic._

_Okay enough of the doom and gloom, You're probably wondering about Faith and I, well we're getting on really great. The slaying has been on the quiet side, which always seems to happen post apocalypse battle thingy (not that I'm complaining!), which means that I've had lots of time off to spend with Faith. The other night we went out on our first date, she took me to the park and we had a picnic under the stars, it was really sweet. She said she would have taken me to a fancy restaurant but what with Sunnydale being evacuated it wouldn't have been the same cause we would have had to break into the restaurant and cook the meal ourselves, which kind of takes the romance out of it. I think I preferred the picnic cause it was nice just the two of us, between you and me she can be quite the romantic. Anyway I'd better go, I can hear someone coming up the stairs and if it's Faith I don't want her teasing me for writing in my diary, or trying to sneak a peak. _

**(No ones P.O.V) **

Buffy closed her diary and sat her pen on the table, turning to face the door as it opened she saw Faith standing there with a huge grin on her face. Buffy looked at her suspiciously, "Okay what are you up to?" she asked curiously.

Faith walked over to Buffy and took her hands in hers. "I've got a surprise for you." she said smiling mischievously. "It's nothing bad." she said reassuringly kissing Buffy gently.

"Does it involve more of those?" Buffy asked smiling up at Faith.

"Hmmm I don't know B, maybe." Faith replied pretending to think about it. "It depends on whether you behave or not."

"So this surprise involves behaving?" Buffy asked fishing for information.

"Kinda, you'll have to wait and see. I ain't saying anything else." Faith said. "You'll find out soon enough, now close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"How do I know you're not going to pelt me with a custard pie?" Buffy asked warily.

"Because I love you and you trust me." Faith said confidently, "Now close your eyes." Buffy obeyed and felt Faith place something in her hand. "Okay now open them."

Buffy opened her eyes and saw that she was holding an envelope. "It's an envelope." she stated, expecting it to be something more exciting.

Faith rolled her eyes. "I know that, look inside it." she said excitedly.

Buffy opened the envelope and took out the two bits of paper that where inside, her jaw dropped when she saw that they where plane tickets. "It's plane tickets!" she said excitedly.

"Geez you like stating the obvious huh." Faith said laughing. "Yeah B it's plane tickets, you and I are going on holiday girlfriend."

"Oh my God Faith!" Buffy squealed happily, throwing her arms round Faith's neck. She pulled back and looked at Faith seriously, "what about the slaying?" she asked.

"Got it all taken care of, Giles and the Scoob's are gonna cover for you when we're away." she saw Buffy about to protest and placed a finger on her lips. "You know as well as I do that things are quiet just now, vamps are having a siesta so I don't see why we can't. The guys will be fine and if they have any problems we can come straight back." Faith promised.

Buffy smiled and pulled Faith into a kiss. "Thank you." she said when they pulled apart.

"Your welcome B, hell you deserve a break after everything that's happened the past few months." The sound of the doorbell interrupted whatever Buffy was going to say. "Well looks like that's our ride." Faith said.

"Our ride?" Buffy asked in confusion.

"To the airport." Faith explained, tugging Buffy towards the door.

"The airport? But I haven't packed." She said, panicking.

"All taken care of B." Faith said, gesturing to the suitcases at the bottom of the stairs.

"But what about my mom, and the others." Buffy asked franticly.

"Again all taken care of, everything is done and dusted. All you need to do is sit back and relax cause the holiday starts now." Faith said grinning, she opened the front door for Buffy who was still in a state of shock. Grabbing the cases Faith followed her girlfriend outside and into the waiting taxi. Buffy started to panic as they pulled away form the curb and headed down the road.

"But what about my passport? Did you pack enough clothes? What about shoes did you pack enough shoes? And what-" Buffy's babbling was cut off by Faith kissing her on the lips. "Let me guess, it's all taken care of?" she asked grinning knowingly.

"Yup, let the R and R begin." Faith replied grinning. Buffy sighed contentedly and rested her head on Faith's shoulder.

"Hey do you ladies mind if I put the radio on?" The driver asked.

"Nah go ahead." Faith replied.

When they heard the song that was playing they both looked at each other in amusement "God I hope that's not an omen." they both said at the same time. All that could be heard in the cab was the sound of their laughter as they drove off into the sunset.

I see the bad moon arising.  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earthquakes and lightnin.  
I see bad times today.

Don't go around tonight,  
Well, its bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

I hear hurricanes a blowing.  
I know the end is coming soon.  
I fear rivers over flowing.  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin.

Don't go around tonight,  
Well, its bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

Hope you got your things together.  
Hope you are quite prepared to die.  
Looks like were in for nasty weather.  
One eye is taken for an eye.

Don't go around tonight,  
Well, its bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise.

The End.

**A/N: Well there you have it, sorry if the ending was a bit crap, it took me so long to try and figure out how to write a happy ending. Thanks again to everybody that took the time and energy to read my fic, You guys are the best :-)  
**


End file.
